Bookworm and Her Scythe
by Masked Guide
Summary: Maka and Soul's life after the Kishin on the Moon battle. 2 years have passed, and now that everything seems to have calmed down, they deal with each other, parents, a new threat, and, of course, Madness. Rated M for Lemons! Do not read unless you have read the Manga!
1. Prololuge

**A/N: O.K, so this is my first fan-fiction EVER, but I've had this story reeling around in my head for some time now. It's basically a love story between Maka and Soul, but with the little quirks of being a weapon/meister pair. I'm just gonna confirm your suspicions now by saying there WILL be lemons. This is a story based on the ****_manga_****, (but with some of the anime mixed in)****_ so I recommend reading that if you haven't already. _****Enjoy, Review, and please for the love of all that is holy, don't troll/flame/whatever it's called. I get my inspiration for this from Apoc326 and his story, Nine to Life (great story by the way, I recommend it). I'm planning on at least a few chapters right now, cause that's all I've thought of so far.**

**My first chapter, here we go.**

_**Bookworm And Her Scythe **_

**Chapter 1: Prologue/Exposition**

* * *

"C'mon, Soul play with me! Stop being so uptight all the time!" Blair shouted as she transformed into her human form and pressed her chest against his head. Soul was sitting down on his bed. Being 18, Soul was a bit taller than her, so now she could only engage her harassments when Soul is sitting. Of course, Soul, Being totally used to it by now, just sat there with a blank, emotionless face.

"Blair, please, stop. I really need to study now." Soul said dryly.

Blair removed herself from the boy-turned-man and made a mock pouty face. "You're no fun anymore." Then she completed the childish look by sticking her tongue out at him as she left the room. Soul let out a sigh of exhaustion.

_ Geez._ he thought _Why'd we let her move in with us again?_

He plopped onto his bed and picked up a book from his nightstand. The book read "Encyclopedia of the Soul" in huge, bold letters. He had borrowed it from his meister for the upcoming final they had to take. She had marked all the places he needed to study with multicolored markers that stuck out from the side of the thick book. There were a truck ton of markers. At least fifty of them. And he hadn't even opened it yet, because it was Maka's book, and he didn't want to damage it or he would definitely get Maka-Chopped by her. That's how she was, a total bookworm. He contemplated where to start, but a call from his meister broke his trance.

"Soul, time for dinner!" Soul willed himself to stand up.

He casually walked out of his room, the smell wafting into his nostrils as he shut the door behind him. He looked over to the kitchen where Maka was making the final preparations for dinner. His heart melted.

Maka was now a tall, beautiful woman. Her form was fully developed, with all the luscious curves he so desired to run a hand over. She wore a normal blue tank top under the cooking apron and her newest fashion craze; shorts. When she wasn't in her usual training outfit for school, she wore these, most likely because she was no longer embarrassed by herself... or something. Soul didn't know. He just knew that he liked it.

She had on denim, tight fit shorts that went down to her thighs and showed off her amazing legs. Finished with dinner, she turned and showed off her front. He almost fainted because of the improvement in the chest area of her body. Her breasts weren't huge like Blair or Patty, but she was at that "just right" area that some guys like. They had at least grown to where he stopped calling her "tiny-tits", cause now it wouldn't mean anything. He remembers the very last time he called her that, she glared at him with a frustrated look and replied "Seriously? I think that joke has gotten old Soul. They are _not _tiny as you can see!" Then she whipped around and stomped away, leaving Soul blushing furiously. He did see, too, because as he now stares at his partner intently, his heart pounds in his chest.

"What?" Maka wonders as she inspects her love-stricken weapon with her emerald eyes.

She tilts her and looks at him innocently. "Hello, earth to Soul!"

"Hmmm? Oh." He regains his composure and sits down in his chair at the table.

Now it was Maka's turn to stare. He was no longer the boy with a jacket and a headband, he was a full grown man. Maka had seen him with his shirt off recently and holy crap was he gorgeous. Toned abs, muscular arms, and a demeanor that says "Ya, I'm here. Whatever." Plus his scar he received from Chrona, which he thought looks "cool". Maka sees it as straight up sexy. She stares at him until he senses the awkwardness, and regards her.

He grins a little. "Huh. And you mocked _me_ for staring." This makes Maka turn her head and blush. _She's cute when she's embarrassed. _Soul thinks to himself.

With dinner all set and ready, Maka calls Blair to the table. The cat immediately jumps on Soul.

"Oh, My little scythie boy!"

Maka and Soul just sigh at her vain attempts.

* * *

After dinner, Maka starts to clean up dishes and Soul gets up to help her. Maka gets into a conversation with him and forgets to look at what she's doing. She and Soul both reach for the same plate, Maka arriving first and Soul cupping her hand under his. She feels his long hands on hers, soft and gentle, but callused at the ends. Piano players hands.

Soul lets go of the plate/her hand and both their faces flush red. "I'll get this one." Maka squeaks.

Blair had seen the whole thing and smiled to herself. _Interesting._ She noted thoughtfully.

* * *

The next day Maka awoke and stretched tiredly. She noticed a lack of noise coming from Soul's room. Usually she would awake to Blair's verbal abuses, but there was nothing but opened the door to Soul's room and saw Blair sleeping peacefully at his feet. "Blair?" she said questioning if this was a dream of some sort.

"Oh, hi Maka." she chirped. Apparently, Blair is different than the 7 billion other people, or cats, or whatever, on the planet; she was a morning person.

She got up, stretched, padded past Maka and proceeded to make breakfast.

"Huuuuhhh?" Maka was totally confused.

Soul awoke at that moment from a dream about her to looking at the back of her head. Apparently he hadn't completely awoken yet because the first word out of his mouth were "I never thought I could wake up to such a beautiful sight. Mornin' Maka." His voice was still low from waking up which made his meister get tingles down her spine.

"M-Morning." she stammered. She didn't know what else to say. Soul plopped down on his bed and immediately fell back to sleep to dream sweet dreams of Maka. She didn't stop him, she was too mesmerized by what he said.

_Does Soul... like me? No, not possible. I'm just being hopeful. He likes Blair... Right? Then why would he...? Well it doesn't matter anyway. He's a guy. He'd just cheat on me. Or would he? He didn't when we fought Blair..._

Her thoughts continued like this all the way through school that day.

* * *

**A/N: whew, done. What's gonna happen with Soul/Maka? And what the heck is going on with Blair? All this and more in the next chapter: Soul Study!**

**Too short? Too slow? Please review!**

**This Fan-Fic will also have action in it!**


	2. Soul Study

**A/N: Hhrrrmmmm... now that I look at the title... it looks a little... boring. Suggestions for a new one? Or do I keep it? **

**Oh well. On to chapter deux!**

_**Bookworm and Her Scythe**_

**Chapter 2: Soul Study**

**Oh, I forgot on the last one but**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, but I do own a computer**

Soul and Maka walked quietly to school, Maka never making eye contact. Soul didn't remember what he had said to her that morning, and Maka was getting irritable trying to decide whether or not he meant it.

As soon as they started walking up the stairs they heard a loud "YAHOO!" They both sweat-dropped, immediately knowing who it was.

Black Star. He looked pretty much the same from when they fought the Kishin. Mabye he had changed shoes. Same with Tsubaki. Whatever.

He was standing at the top of the stairs with a condescending look on his face. Tsubaki stood next to him, and up there along with them were Death the Kid, Patty, and Liz.

"Jeez, hurry up or your gonna be late. Of course try all you want, but you'll never be earlier than me! I'm Black Star! What were you guys doing anyways? Havin' sex or somethin'?"

They both stopped and looked at him, furious. Then Maka got a disturbingly calm look on her face.

"Patty, if you would please." she said

"Right!" The younger sister said happily. "Makaaaaaaaa..."

Patty hovered a book over Black Star's head.

"CHOPPPPPP!"

Maka was so glad she taught Patty how to chop for her. Now it's like she has 4 choppin' arms, and two of them separate from her entirely.

Black Star lay on the concrete spouting blood from his head while Tsubaki fanned him with a handkerchief. They haven't changed at all.

Of course that didn't apply to Kid. Ever since he became a True Reaper(1), it was like he was a different person entirely. His Lines of Sanzu no longer present, as he no longer needed them. He looked slightly downtrodden, most likely from work, and he always had this look on his face that was sad, yet happy. Like a God looking over his rebellious creations. Maka wondered if Lord Death had that same look under his mask.

His weapons were just as lively as ever.

They all greeted happily and went inside. When they arrived at Class Crescent Moon, they all took their respective seats and gasped.

Stein wasn't dissecting anything! "It must be some sort of special day, huh?" Maka whispered to Soul.

"That or he's waiting for the perfect moment to snatch one of us up and dismember us! OOOOOOOOO!"Soul teased, complete with ghost sound effect. She Chopped him.

Stein entered the room with his usual "get caught on the crack and eat it" routine. He collected himself and pushed to the center of the black board.

"Alright, people you have one week to study for the Final Writen Exam. Not to put any pressure on you but this exam will be a little different."

A collective "Huh?" was the response.

"That's right. In this year, you have to show what you've learned over the entire school year. That includes how to be a good partner. So this time around the scores of the meister and weapon will be put together. If one of you fails, they bring the other with them."

There were a few groans and others cheered.

"Well,, I expect you to do good. And keep in mind that Lord Death is writes the tests your final year here. You have a week to prepare. Class dismissed."

* * *

The end of the day bell rang out and people flooded the halls. Soul and Maka usually wait for the initial river of students calms to a nice stream. Maka collected her things when Soul stopped her by grabbing her arm. "Umm... Ahh... M-Maka?'" He whispered so quietly she barely heard him.

"Ya? something wrong?" She asked.

"Could you ahhhh... help... me?"

His face was sweaty from nervousness. "Geez Soul. Out with it already."

"Can you help me study?"

She was taken aback by this at first. But something stuck her as funny. She giggled at first but it grew into a full on laugh, as if someone were tickling here.

"...Ya, that's kinda what i figured..." he moped as a blush formed on his cheeks from her reaction.

"No, it's not like that at all." She managed through her giggling.

She looked up at him with a grin. "It's just, well, I was remembering that one year where you made a whole bunch of cheat sheets. You got strip-searched right down to your underwear!"

His face changed instantly from sadness to joy. They both laughed untill they couldn't, and even then they still giggled a little. This was a huge relief of a lot of stress built up over the past day and it felt good to laugh it off instead of fighting it out.

"So, when do you want to study?" Maka asked with a warm smile on her face.

Soul grinned. "What about tomorrow?"

"Ya, that works out for me. I was planning on going to bed early tonight."

* * *

They continued their idle chat until they arrived at their apartment complex. Maka went straight to her room and prepared for a shower. She grabbed a towel and some clothes and hurried into the bathroom before anyone else could claim it.

She turned the water on and stepped in. The water gently shifted from cold to hot. As she went over the day's events in her head, she couldn't help but think Soul did like her. For a long time now. _He's just afraid to show it cause he thinks it'll ruin our partnership. _She thought, getting it spot on. She contemplated this for a moment as she let the warm water flow onto her head and down her body.

She turned the nob to it's original position and quickly wrapped herself in the towel. She was about to reach for her clothes when she notices something about them.

_Oh no! These aren't clean!_

She couldn't change into a pair of dirty pajamas! That would ruin the point of the shower!

She had to get another pair, but from where? Her room was the only one that had her clothes, so that answers her question

_But what if Soul's out there?_ She was panicking. She eventually decided to just do it.

She braced herself and opened the door...

to find a very flustered weapon

starring at her form wrapped in a towel.

She just stood there a bit, her brain not processing what was going on.

Then, it just clicked.

_Does he like me or not? Interesting question. Lets find out._

She kept walking towards her room with a tiny smile and rosy cheeks while remarking "Geez Soul, it's only my naked body. Get over it."

As she walked away from him, she deliberately swung her hips side to side.

She quickly got in her pajamas and opened the door gingerly. Soul was still in a dazed stupor. Then without warning, he shot up out of his seat and ran to his room to do who-knows-what.

She giggled quietly and whispered to herself "Maybe he does."

* * *

The next morning Soul wouldn't even look at Maka. He found out already that morning wood and a mental picture of the woman you love dripping wet and only in a towel do NOT go well together. That is, if your the one who's supposed to make breakfast that morning.

He was already 15 minutes late at making breakfast, and Maka was hungry.

"Hurry Sooooo ran into ouuuull! I'm dying of hunger!" Maka groaned. He sped up his pace, but he had to admit, having her almost _moan_ his name was a little bit... satisfying.

He set the plates of food down on the table and sat down. He looked up at Maka, but her naked figure invaded his brain again.

Using all his mental willpower, he suppressed it and said casually "So Maka, Studying?"

"Ya today, definitely. After breakfast."

After they had both finished, Soul silently picked up both their plates. Blair wasn't even there that morning.

Soul pondered this, _Is she finally backing off of me?_

Maka sped into her room, fished out her day clothes, and put them on. Soul did the same in his, retrieving Maka's Encyclopedia of the Soul from it's place on his nightstand.

He went to Maka's door and knocked. "Come in."

He did so and walked over to Maka. She had set up a 2nd chair just for him. "Sit." she gestured for him.

Once they were both good and situated, Maka shouted triumphantly "Okay, it's time to study!"

* * *

It was not going well.

Soul had either some major ADHD issues, or he just got distracted by the way his partner moved her lips.

_Oh man I just wanna kiss her..._

She was talking about the study of Phasmology or something like that, intently focusing on her work. Soul was not.

_Maybe just one... just one and it wouldn't ruin us. _he started to lean in.

"Soul, are you even listen...ing..." She turned to him and saw that he was getting closer and closer.

Her heart skipped a beat_ Is._.._ this really going to happen? Is he...? _Maka looked into his half lidded eyes.

Reality hit him like a ton of bricks. He was inches from Maka's sweet kiss when he stopped.

_What am I doing? _"Uhhmm... I... Think that's enough for today huh?"

"Ya... Alright." she said, almost sounding sad.

He walked out of her room and silently shut the door. A single tear ran down Maka's cheek as she slumped into her chair.

_Why? Why does he torture me like this?_

Soul ran into his room muttering out curses at the world._ Why couldn't I just do it? Damnit!_ He slammed his head into his door.

**Next Chapter: Test!**

**A/N: I kinda feel like these chapters aren't as long as they should be... Oh well. Next chapter will be a little more light hearted.**

**Please review!**

**(1) I'm not really clear on this, cause i'm only on 109.**


	3. Test!

**A/N:** **Okay, time to drill out chapter 3! Hope I don't screw it up!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater, but I do own a chair.**

_**Bookworm and her Scythe**_

**Chapter 3: Test!**

Things were very very awkward between The weapon and meister pair. Soul would only come out of his room for dinner, and Maka would get sad every time he was around. Blair wasn't around to lighten the mood, either, but they somehow didn't notice her absence. They still studied together, albeit silently, until the dreaded day of reckoning came.

Soul was stressing out. "What if I screw this up and fail? And we get held back or something? Then what?" He wondered out loud.

Maka sighed. "Come on Soul, you don't really think that'll happen, do you" Maka replied blankly. She was actually kind of worried as well. Her thoughts were flooded of Soul and she was hopelessly distracted by this.

They arrived in class to find a different seating arrangement. It seemed like all the meisters and weapons were split up. "Whoa, what's up with this?" Soul asked Kid as they walked down the amphitheater stairs.

"They separate meisters and weapons so that they can't get the answers through soul resonance." Kid answered, not even noting how it was symmetrical.

_Oh, Crap! Totally not cool!_ Soul was hoping to use this as a last-ditch effort, in case he was completely stumped. Of course, things being as they are, Soul wasn't even sure they could resonate properly.

Soul sat down across the room from Maka. _Shit! I'm totally gonna screw this up for her! I'm so sorry Maka! _His mind reeled as the tests were passed out.

The test meant for him was placed on his desk. He noticed it was it bit on the thin side...

Sid was proctoring the exams again, and he started the with his usual "Start writing!"

Everyone flipped their pages at the same time. There was a collective "Uhh?" from the entire class.

_Oh, great! everyone's stumped on the first question! I'm screwed!_

With shaky hands, Soul flipped his test and starred at the first question. The Only question. _Ooooohh, right, this was made by Lord Death._

The only question on the test that Soul had stressed so long about- "True or False- You have made friends and grown closer to your partner over the past 4 years."

_See? Didn't I tell you it would be fine? _Maka said knowingly in his mind. He was surprised that they were in resonance right now, and looked over to his meister across the room. She was smiling a bright smile at him. He grinned back.

_Ya, you did._

Everyone got a perfect score.

* * *

After the school day was over, Maka and Soul silently walked home together. They got to their apartment and stopped. Maka looked up at Soul and he looked down at her. They both stepped forward for a sweet embrace.

"Thank you, bookworm." Soul managed.

"Ya... things are kind of messed up between us huh?" she said with a smile.

They just stand there a moment, enjoying the hug, until they both move aside.

"Ya, but we've gotten through tougher times right?" He shot her a toothy grin "You used to have fat ankles, now that was rough." He said, effectively ending the tender moment. A book was almost immediately lodged in his cranium.

She dragged him into their apartment and dropped him on the couch. "Not cool." he murmured out.

"Oh. yeah that reminds me..." Soul sat up to look at her.

"I want to try the candle room again. Whaddaya say?"

Soul shrugged "Sounds alright I guess."

"Alright... And Soul?"

"Hm?"

"Sorry for hitting you." she turned and ran into her room leaving Soul speechless. _What was that? She usually hits without remorse..._

* * *

Soul and Maka arrive at school with graduation in minds. The ceremony was only 3 days away, and they were getting antsy. They passed through the relatively empty hallways and arrived at the doorway that read "custodian's office" Maka knocked "Professor! We're here!" They waited for a few seconds, and Stein opened the door. "Good, come in."

They did as instructed and sat in their respective spots on the floor, facing each other.

"Well, I'll leave you to your insults. Don't destroy the room, M'kay?"

"Wait aren't you going to watch over us?" Soul asked

"No, your mature adults now. I think I can leave you in a room together without something bad happening." And with that, he shut the door with a loud, ominous boom.

Nothing was said for a long time. They just sat there looking at the floor, until Maka broke the silence.

"Why didn't you kiss me, Soul?"

Soul was shocked. He genuinely didn't know what to say. So, he answered "...I don't know."

This made Maka snap. She stood up abruptly. "Are you kidding me? You don't know KNOW?! How do you not KNOW if you wanted to kiss me or not?!"

"Maka I-"

"How do you now KNOW if you love me or not?! Aaaagghh!" She threw her hands up in anger. She was really going now. "I've waited for an answer for so DAMN long Soul! When were you planning on giving it to me, huh? Never?! Where you just gonna leave me wondering, leave me TORTURED for the rest of my life? I want an answer!" Water pooled in the corners of her eyes.

Soul muttered something incoherent.

"Answer me damnit! Do you love me?!" Tears streamed from her eyes.

"That's not it Maka!" Soul shouted

Soul took her by surprise. "I already KNOW I love you! What I don't know is..."

He paused to look up at her. Her tears were like streams now, and she had a look of shock on her face.

"...Do you love me?"

Maka fell to the ground, tears falling, but now a smile. She covered here eyes with her hand."Wow... We're pretty stupid, huh?"

They had both realized that they were just afraid. Afraid of what would happen if one of them confessed their love. Afraid that if they confessed, they wouldn't feel the same. But they were afraid of nothing.

Soul took Maka into his arms and gave her a huge bear hug. "I'm so sorry I couldn't tell you until 's just... what would I have done if you didn't, and you left me? I was so scared to tell you."

She hugged him back and put her head on his shoulder. They sat there, embracing each other for a long time. Then Soul pulled away.

"Here's my final answer Maka." She gasped as he smashed his lips into hers. She squeaked at first, but wrapped her arms around his neck. It was a loving kiss, full of passion, felt from afar for 4 years. Then it turned into something different. A kiss filled with lust. Soul's tongue flicked around Maka's lips, wanting to gain entrance. she allowed him, and their tongues wrestled for control. Maka won, and she explored the mouth of her weapon. Soul growled low and feral, which made Maka shiver with anticipation. She slowly lowered herself to the ground, so Soul was on top of her, never breaking the kiss. Then, she felt Soul's hands gently push up her sweater. She broke the kiss and turned away, panting and red-faced.

"I've... I've never done this before..." Soul remembered that something similar was said to him once before, right before they danced in soul resonance.(1) No reason to throw out traditions.

"It's fine. Just do whatever."

He resumed the kiss and started to pull up the sweater very slowly. This elicited a moan from Maka. They were completely engrossed in eachother, Nothing else in the world mattered to them right now except the person right in front of them.

Soul broke the kiss momentarily to lift off the yellow training sweater. He continued his work by slowly unbuttoning her dress shirt.

He had it down to the third button when Stein walked in. "Everything all right in he-" He stopped abruptly and his face turned cherry red. Soul was on top of Maka with his hands at her shirt. They had looked up at him faces flushed, with a string of saliva still connecting their open mouths.

He stood there for what seemed like forever, then he suddenly started to back up and shut the door. He kept walking like nothing happened.

Maka and Soul sweat dropped.

_Way to ruin the moment dude. So not cool._

**Next Chapter: So this is Love**

**(1) Exact line: Maka-Your going to have to lead. I'm not sure how to do this. Soul-It's fine, just do whatever**

**A/N: Holy CRAP that chapter was long. So they've finally confessed. I had this idea that they could only do it in the candle room because they usually hide their emotions, so giving them a little push would make them confess. In the next chapter, they deal with the first steps of love, including their first date and telling their friends. Plus, Graduation.**


	4. Congrats Grads!

**A/N: My computer was stupid for some reason. I wrote this entire chapter and it erased it! It was good too... Oh well. **

**Just checked my reviews! 3 favs and 3 follows already! You guys are awesome :)**

**Here's Chapter 4!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, but i do own a piano.**

_**Bookworm and her Scythe**_

**Chapter 4: So This Is Love**

It was officially graduation day! Everyone was in their graduation hats and gowns, Including Soul, who was not too happy about that.

"Do I seriously have to wear this stupid gown? It's so uncool!" Soul whispers to Maka to Maka as they sit in their chairs

"Yes, of course! It's traditional!"

"But what if I just-'

Maka interrupted him "Tell you what, wear the dress all night, and later I'll make you feel like the coolest guy alive. How 'bout that?"

He didn't even have to think about it "Ya, okay."

She giggled at his response and laid her head on his shoulder. They weren't separated by name because there were only 97 students graduating that year, and Lord Death know them all by name. So, Lord Death would just call up the row, call out their name and their partner's name, and hand them a fake diploma.

"Why are the diplomas fake again?" Soul wondered.

"They don't want anything bad to happen to them, so they send them in the mail. We'll get them in the mail tomorrow."

"Oh."

Maka's row got up. Maka and Soul were the last ones in their row. When Lord Death looked over, he saw Maka and Soul holding hands and walking up to the podium.

"Goodness, this one's for our Valedictorian, Maka Albarn and her partner Soul Eater Evans!" Everyone cheered. Especially Spirit, who was yelling "My Maka!" They both received their "diplomas" with crazy grins.

Once they sat back down Soul pulled her in close and whispered "Why didn't you tell me you were gonna be Valedictorian?"

"Well it was just so obvious... I thought you knew."

"No, I didn't! That's totally awesome Maka! I know I've said this about a thousand times, but you really are the coolest partner ever. I freaking love you" He pulled her in for a kiss.

"Well your a Death Scythe, so your the coolest weapon ever."

"Let's just agree that we're both super awesome."

The ceremony ended with Kid, Patty, and Liz relieving their diplomas. Everyone stood up and cheered. Kid had just done so much for the Academy, and he was going to be the next Grimm Reaper, so everyone pretty much loved him by now. Liz was holding on to her sister's arm and crying while shouting "Thank you all so much!"

Lord Death ended the ceremony with a super short speech. Everyone's hats went into the air and they all cheered.

Soul had his arm wrapped around Maka when Spirit walked over to them both and gasped. "A... a...!" His fingers and eyes were twitching.

They both look over to him and sweat drop. "Oh great." They both say.

Maka runs over to him to try to calm him down. "Papa, what is it?"

"You... you never told me about this! Soul, your a dead man! When I get my-"

"Come on Papa. Please be a little mature about this."

"Noooooo! Makaaaaaaaa! Soul is stronger than me and now he has my daughter?! AAAAAAAHHHH!" He screamed as he spit up blood.

"Papa, listen!"

Spirit stopped his rantings to listen. "Soul and I love eachother, and you crying about it isn't going to change that. He's not like you. I trust him." She said while putting her hands on her hips.

Spirit looked up at Maka sighed. "Geez Maka. When did you grow into a woman? It seems like just yesterday you were in my arms and I was reading you your favorite book." He put his hand over his eyes in remembrance.

Maka smiled. _Finally I knocked some sense into him._

"Just promise me one thing." Maka perked her ears up. " Promise me you want end up like Kami and I did."

Maka nodded. "Kay"

Off to the right, Maka heard a "Hey, did someone say my name?" She turned and her face brightened like the sun. "Mama!"

"Hi Maka!" Maka ran into Kami's open arms. While in the embrace, she looked up and glared at Spirit. He retreated. This played out for an awkward 12 seconds, until Kami regarded him.

"Spirit."

He replied nervously, his gaze shifting the whole time. "Ah, ya... hi Kami."

Maka looked up to her mother after releasing the hug. "Why are you here Mama? I mean, not like I want you gone, I'm just curious."

"Well, I couldn't very well miss my own daughter's graduation. And I figured I've been gone long enough. I mean, I left before you even started school, and now you've graduated! I've got a lot to catch up on. For one thing..." She looks at who she believes is Soul. "Him."

"But then she notices that there are two boys, looking strikingly similar, over in that direction, both of them talking to eachother. She turns back to Maka. "Uhh, is it Spiky Teeth or the tall one that you like?"

"It's Spiky Teeth."

"Well then..." Kami casually walks over to Soul and gets "up in his grill". Soul is taken aback by her, because she looks a lot like Maka. Her eyes are the exact same color as Maka's, but her hair is a chocolate brown. Still tied in pigtails though. She stares him down for awhile until she gets a huge grin on her face.

"So, your the one who stole my daughter's heart, huh?" She says while ruffling his hair. This sort of ticks Soul off, considering he likes his hair in a certain style, so he lets out a growl at her.

"Ooo scary! How'd you tame this one, Maka? Hahaha!"

He growls even more at this, until he realizes who it is that's bugging him. "Your Maka's mother aren't you?"

"Yup, the one and only!" She said with glee.

"Uh, Soul? Who's... that?" Maka questions.

"Oh, uh, ya... this is my brother... Wes..." He said quite reluctantly. "He came to see my graduation just like your mom."

Wes was smiling at everyone while they all said their hellos. "So this is the fabled brother of Soul..." Maka says, getting closer to him. "I've only heard bits and pieces about you." She held out her hand.

"And I've heard nothing of you, unfortunately. Soul and I, ah, well, let's just say he doesn't keep the family informed." He says sheepishly.

The group exchanges pleasantries like this until it gets late, and a yawn goes through the rounds.

"Well, I think it's time for me to head home, I'm pretty tired. Jet lag and all that y'know?" Kami says through a yawn. "Oh! And Maka! If you ever want to come and talk to me, this is where I'm staying." She hands her a slip of paper with an address. She turns to Spirit, resuming her glare. She hands him one. "I'll be expecting you. We have some things we need to discuss." Spirit nodded.

Wes and Spirit dispersed after Kami, leaving Soul and Maka standing there alone.

"Well Soul, you ready to go home too?"

"Yes." Soul said immediately, remembering her promise to him.

"Oh, and Maka?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you want to, ah, go out tomorrow?"

Maka giggled a little at his nervousness. "Of course!"

Soul cheered and picked Maka up by wrapping his arms arround her waist, kissing her under the moonlight

**Next Chapter: It's A Date!**

**A/N: Chapter 4 Done! Lemon in the next chapter! For all of you who are sqeemish about that stuff, I would just skip the next chapter entirely. I might even be able to give it two lemons... *sneers***


	5. It's A Date!

**A/N: Okay, so 2 finals down, 4 to go. I'm focused today though, so imma write a lot!**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Soul Eater. If i did, it would still be on, and following the manga!**

_**Bookworm And Her Scythe**_

**Chapter 5: It's a Date!**

Riiiiiiiing... Riiiiiiiiiing...

Soul woke up to the annoyingly loud ring of the apartment telephone. _Who could be calling at this hour?_

Soul suddenly snapped to attention. He threw the blankets off his body and let all the heat gathered from a night under the covers whisk away in one swift movement. He didn't mind though. He just couldn't let **her** get it first!

He opened his door and found that Maka had done the same. "No Maka, I GOT IIIIIIITTT!"

"NOOOOOO!" They both run to the counter where the phone stands, shoving eachother playfully until Maka eventually emerges victorious and picks up the phone, Soul held back by her foot. "Hello?" Maka gasps out.

Soul waits there for a moment until Maka hands him the phone and says, "It's for you."

Soul sneers in victory. "Haha! Wasted effort!" She sticks her tongue out at him as she walks back into her room.

Soul puts the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

Soul immediately recognizes the playful voice of Lord Death. "Well hello there Soul! How ya been?! What's shakin'?!"

"Ah, yeah, hi Lord Death."

"Soul, I need you to come down to the death room as soon as you can! It's very important!"

This brings Soul to attention. When Lord Death says something is important... "I'll be there right away sir. Should I bring Maka as well?"

"Oh, no, it's fine! Don't trouble her! This message is just for you." Soul grunts in acknowledgment. "Anything else?"

"Nope, that will be all! See you soon!"

"Yeah, see ya..." The line cuts off.

"What is it?" Maka asks, poking her head out the doorway.

"Lord Death wants me for a meeting in the death room. He didn't say why though..."

Maka checks her wall clock. "L'il early don't you think?"

"He said it was important, so..." Soul said as he walked out the door. He wasn't in his pajamas because of last night's 'promise'.

Flashback

"Hey, Maka, so... are you gonna make good on your promise." Soul asks, wiggling his eyebrows, as they walk into their apartment door.

Maka lets out a noise that sounds similar to, "Mmmsouplzmsotired." and walks straight into her room and shuts the door behind her.

Soul didn't dare try to go in and wake her, for fear of a Maka Chop. He then realized just how tired he was as well, with all the things that happened that night. He went into his room as well and plopped onto his bed, falling asleep before he even hit the pillow. Which was weird, because he had the covers on him the next morning...

End Of Flashback

Soul ran down the stairs to his motorcycle and turned it on. It emitted a low growl as he started it up, and rode down the streets of Death City, towards the academy.

* * *

When Soul re-entered the apartment, it was around noon. Maka was sitting on the couch, taking a bite of a sandwich when she looked over to the doorway. She tried to call out his name, but it came out instead like, "Fowl!" because of her mouth full of food. She hops over the couch, runs up to him, swallows the bite of sandwich, and kisses him.

"Mmmm. Tastes like turkey and cheddar..." Soul says playfully while wrapping his arms around her. A blushing Maka hits him in the chest.

"You ready for our date?" Soul asks.

Maka inhales through her nose and catches scent of Soul. "I am, but YOU definitely are not." She takes another bite. "Go take a shower."

Soul lets out a sigh and gives in. He grabs clean clothes and a towel and steps into the shower, naked of course.

He gets done rinsing the shampoo out of his hair when he hears the door open. It's Maka. "So what did Lord Death want?"

"Oh, he just wanted to tell me that I'll be getting payed for being a death scythe now that I've graduated."

"Yeah? Is the pay good?"

"It's decent. Enough to buy a house pretty soon." Soul smirks. "Why? Your not a gold digger, are you?" Maka chuckles at his use of the phrase "gold digger".

"No, I'm asking because..." Soul hears the curtains shuffle and realizes that Maka has just stepped in with him, her naked figure now holding to his. Soul's entire face down to his neck go red. " I want to know what our future's going to be like together. I could get a job too, if we need it."

She lets go of him, letting him turn and see Maka in all her splendor and glory. His cock almost instantly got rock hard. "Uuuuhh, Maka? What are you-ahh!" He was cut off by Maka's delicate hand stroking his hard member.

"I'm making up for last night. What does it look like?" She said sheepishly. She kneels down to get a better angle.

"Maka, you don't have toooooo..." She suddenly wraps her entire hand around Soul's cock and resumes rubbing. Soul is completely mesmerized by what is going on. "I-uhn! Maka-ah!" are all he can manage.

She looks up at him with completely innocent eyes. "Does it... feel good?" He just nods, afraid to open his mouth, or he'll moan.

Suddenly, Maka gets a devilish idea. She took her hand, stroked his penis all the way to the base, then licked it from her hand to the tip, causing a moan to escape Soul's mouth. "Ah... God Maka..."

Maka smirks. "So, it does feel good then, Hmm? How about this?" She then proceeds to open her mouth and bring Soul's throbbing cock to her lips before sliding it into her mouth.

Soul hisses and grabs the back of Maka's head for support. His legs are shaky from the pure pleasure of Maka's mouth. His other hand goes to the wall beside him as Maka slowly bobs her head up and down. Soul feels like he's melting inside her mouth, her tongue swirling around his head as he moans her name.

Ahhh-Ssss-Mmmhnnn... Maka- ah!" _I like it when he's moaning my name. I want to hear more!_ Maka thinks as she removes her hand and begins to deepthroat him. Soul can't take it anymore. He's lost in the pure ecstasy that his meister is so willingly giving him.

"M-Maka... I think I'm... gonna... aaahhh!"

Soul's legs trembled like crazy as he released his load straight into Maka's mouth. She grabbed his cock and started to stroke it again, making sure that there was nothing left. Then, Maka did something super hot, at least to Soul. Instead of spitting it out into the running water, she swallowed it ALL, even going back and making sure there was none on his dick that she may have left.

"Geez, that was... wow." Soul said as he gasped for air. Maka looks up and giggles at him. She stands up and kisses her scythe. "Uh huh. And?"

"Oh well, you were amazing, and-" Soul studdered.

"No not that!" Maka yelled, turning red. "What else did Lord Death say?"

Soul had to think a little, his mind having to cope with the sudden change from wonderful oral sex to an earlier conversation. "Uh... oh right! He also said your eligible to be an instructor if you want to..." Soul trailed off.

Maka thought about it. "An instructor huh? Like...Stein?"

"I guess. But without all the crazy."

Her gaze fixed on Soul for a moment, but then her eyes lit up and she got an ear to ear grin. "Sounds like that could be interesting!"

Soul grinned at her. "Yeah, but if any of them gets a crush on you, they are so dead." Maka pokes him in the chest. "Awww, is Soul a little jelly?"

His face reddens. "No friggin' way. I'm a death scythe. And I've got you. There's no guy on this earth that's as cool as I am." His red face quickly turns into a smile.

Maka lets out a satisfied "huh" and lets Soul hold her. She traces invisible lines on his chest until she perks up and says "Hurry up cool guy." and quickly exits the shower, using Soul's towel to dry herself off. Soul soon follows her out and gets dressed his normal clothes, Maka does the same.

They exit the building and start to walk down the street. "So, where are we going?"

"To whatever movie you wanna see." Soul said. "Even if it's a..." Soul gulped inwardly, but was smiling on the outside. "...Chick Flick."

Maka started to laugh at this. Soul stopped. "What?"

"Really, Soul? Me? Watch a chick flick?" Soul had never stopped to ponder this before. Sure, Maka was a girl, and she could a little emotional at times, but come on! This was Maka! When she got mad, someone was gonna get hurt. But... he had kind of planned to see a chick flick. He tried one more time, using his secret weapon.

"Are you sure you don't want to see a chick flick, Little Angel?(1)" This was Soul's ace in the hole, his way out of trouble, his way of convincing her. A long time ago, almost 2 years, Soul and Maka were just trying out using Maka's Grigori type soul with his advanced soul control abilities. Right before they tried to fly, Miss Marie called Maka 'Little Angel'. Ever since then, she's kind of had an obsession over it. She even wanted fluffy angel wings instead of the best ones. Now calling Maka 'Little Angel' brings out her girly side.

"I... I, uh, I... kinda..." She stammered red splashed across her face.

"Yeeeeesss? My Little Angel?" Soul said while cocking his head.

"Okay, I wanna see a chick flick, geez!"

Soul shark-grinned. That's_ what I thought._

"But were gonna see something different afterwards, okay?"

Soul shrugged "Whatever, Angel."

"I mean it! I want there to be gore! And guts!"

"Uh huh..."

"Hey! Are you even listening to me?!"

He looked down at her and saw her face, flushed and getting puffed up from being ticked off (2).

_Man, and some guys say THEIR girlfriends are cute when they're angry. _"Well we've got nothing else to do today, so why not see 2 movies?"

"YESSSSS!" She pumped her fist into the air.

_And besides, if I pick the right movies, she might be crying AND scooting closer to me in the same night._

"Okay, so how about you pick the chick flick and I'll pick the second one." Soul said to her, already coming up with the details of his devious plan.

"Yeah, sure." _Excellent... _Soul thought with a snide look.

* * *

Soul's brilliant plan didn't turn out too well. In fact, Maka only got misty-eyed on her movie, and his movie was having the exact opposite effect he had hoped for. Soul had picked a movie that he thought would have Maka scooting up to him for comfort. Instead, he was practically jumping into her arms. He walked out of the theater with sweaty palms and a white face.

_Holy shit, that movie was terrifying! _"So, good movie, huh?"

"Oh yeah!" Maka raises her hand and curls it into a fist "I especially love the part where the murderer rips open that guy's chest and the blood splatters everywhere!" Maka snickers. "And that part where you nearly peed your pants! Awesome!"

Soul raises his eyebrow at this. "I did NOT-"

"Oh relax, I'm just poking fun."

Soul grunts as they walk home on the lamp lit streets. They pass by a certain alleyway and Soul sees something out of the corner of his eye. He twists his head in the direction of the thing, but sees nothing in the alley.

_Weird._

They continue walking home until Soul sees the thing again, this time on the rooftops. He looks up, but sees nothing.

_Okay, someone is definitely following us._

"Maka, did you see that thing?"

"Quit trying to scare me Soul it's not gonna work."

"I'm serious, Maka." She sensed the tone of his voice. "No, I didn't see anything, Soul."

"Huh." Soul grunted, shifting his gaze.

They both walked back to the apartment with nothing eventful happening, but Soul always watching for whoever that was.

Maka closes the door behind her. "Well..."

Soul walks up to her, ever so slowly. "Ya, that was fun..."

They are silent for a long time as Soul slowly walks towards Maka. He's only a couple inches from her face when Maka whispers to Soul. "Ya... I had fun t-"

Maka can't finish, because Soul pins her arms against the door and smashes his lips into hers.

**Next Chapter: The New Enemy-Calypso**

**Ya ya, I know Calypso's supposed to be peaceful, but the other 2 witches are Greek-based and I couldn't come up with another name. So, Calypso!**

**(1) Look at issue 63-64 of the Soul Eater manga. Seriously, she's kinda obsessed. Mangareader's a good site.**

**(2) Issue 63, page 447, panel 3. **

**So here's chapter 5! I couldn't fit another lemon in there cuz of time, and this chapter's already purdy long. But, the lemon that's not here will be the first thing you see on the next chapter!  
**

**Please Review!**


	6. I Trust You

**A/N: Geez Chapter 6 already? ... I kinda don't know what to say... I already said I don't have a life... what else is there? Anyways, I'm all done with finals now, so my undivided attention is going into this! *determined face* Let's Do This!**

**I did it again, so so so sorry! It's just the lemon turned out to be reaaaaally long and then I kinda got off track with the morning after. So instead of being The New Enemy- Calypso, it's going to be I Trust You. Hope you guys like it!**

_**Bookworm And Her**_** Scythe**

**Chapter 6: I Trust You**

_Soul walks up to her, ever so slowly. "Ya, that was fun..."_

_They are silent for a long time as Soul slowly walks towards Maka. He's only a couple inches from her face when Maka whispers to Soul. "Ya... I had fun t-"_

_Maka can't finish, because Soul pins her arms against the door and smashes his lips into hers._

Maka lets out a yelp of surprise, but she realizes what's about to happen, and she lets out a contented "Mmmm." and deepens the kiss. Their tongues fight for dominance, twisting and writhing about in one another's mouths, until Maka lets out a moan and gives Soul the lead. He slips his tongue into every inch of her mouth, even nibbling her lip occasionally. Sensing that this was not the spot to do this, Soul quickly breaks the kiss and picks her up, bridal style.

Maka's face is red and panting from the kiss, and from the fact that she knew what was about to happen. Soul kicks open his bedroom door and swiftly but softly lays Maka on his bed, him over her. They resume the kiss.

"Mmmmmhh..." Maka lets out another moan when Soul runs a hand down her body, preparing to remove the shirt she was wearing. Soul's finger made contact with her skin, and she pulled away from the kiss to let out a purr.

Soul climbed onto the bed and straddled her to gain access to both his hands. Soul slides off her shirt to reveal her tank-top. He doesn't stop there. He proceeds to unbutton her shorts and slip them off. Maka is only in a tank top, bra, and panties, when she makes a decision.

_He's taking WAY too long. I want this now!_

In one quick movement, Maka snags Soul's collar, brings him down, and rolls around, so she is straddling him. She then gets up close to his face, both hands on his chest. He can now clearly see the lust, the need for him in her jade eyes. She can see it as well, in his ruby ones.

Maka quickly helps Soul out of his own shirt to reveal his muscles, particularly his runs a hand over them and Soul lets loose a low, deep purr from the back of his throat. Maka then helps Soul unbutton his pants and pull them down, revealing a large tent in his boxers.

Maka quickly threw off her top and tosses it somewhere. Now, Soul has seen Maka naked before, sure. But never like this.

She sits on top of him in only a bra and panties, face red and mouth open, her chest quickly rising and falling, trying to catch her breath. She looks down at his chest in wonder, gently tracing the scars from Crona and from Giriko.

"Your not still depressed about those, are you?" Soul asked. Maka eyes started to pool tears. "Maka..." his voice now full of concern.

"No it's not that. It's just..." She looks up at him with a crooked smile. "We've been through a lot together, huh?" She wimpered out as tears of joy tapped onto Soul's bare skin.

Soul smiles sweetly back at her. "Yeah. And all of it has been worth it. Not a single moment has gone by where I had wished I hadn't wanted to have been partners with you. Not one. I love you, Maka." He leans up and kisses her on the forehead.

"I love you so much Soul." She leans down and kisses him. This one is loving and warm, though, like their first. But, like their first, it soon turns hungry and lustful again. Maka gets her previous momentum and after only a few seconds of there kiss, she breaks and turns to tear off his boxers.

Soul feels lonely, being the only one naked in the room, so he hugs Maka down to his body and swiftly removes her undergarments.

Maka moans when Soul takes her bra off. Soul notes this, and cups her breasts in his hands. She mewls at this, a certain area in her nether region becoming warm and moist.

With Maka on her back and pretty much laying on him, he had the perfect angle to continue his work, kneading here breasts and occasionally rolling one of her nipples with his fingertips.

Maka squirmed and moaned with pleasure. Soul began to lay kisses on her neck, making her moan even louder. Her body started to twitch in reaction to his touch. She tried to reach down to her clit to release some of the pressure building , but Soul grabs her hand and whispers. "Ah ah ah, we still have a lot more to do."

Maka whimpers, eager to feel her release. "Here, let me see if I can help..." Soul snakes his hand that was holding hers down the side of her leg. He tries to feel the area in between, but her legs are crossed.

"Well fine then, if you don't want me to help..." Soul shrugs.

"No, I...mmm." Maka's lower lip was quivering. _Is she close?_

Maka gives in and opens her legs for him to feel. _Oh yeah, really close. _Her legs were now soaked with her fluids. Soul rubs his meister's clit and she cries out. He inserts a single finger into her and she reaches up, running her fingers through his hair. "Ah, Soul! Ah! Wait! I'm...Ah!" But she warns him a little too late.

Soul inserts one more finger and Maka yells his name. Her muscles tighten up around his finger and the subtle steam of fluid now becomes a river.

"S-Ahhh! SOUL!"

She convulsed until her orgasm subsided, leaving Soul's hand soaked in her juices.

"Hmm... you know what I taste like, but..." Soul said to a gasping Maka, bringing his wet hand to his mouth. "...how do you taste?"

Soul licked his hand thoroughly, making sure none of Maka's sweet nectar went to waste.

"Mmmm..." Soul lets go a satisfied purr.

"I take it I taste good then?"

"Mmmhhmmm."

"Good." She turns around, continuing her straddle on him.

"Wait Maka."

"Yeeeeessss?" Honey dripping from the word.

"Can, um... I... be on top?" Soul asked timidly, getting quieter with every word.

She smiles at him, and they flip over again.

"Are.. you ready? For what's gonna happen?" Soul asks Maka, looking up at her. She nods.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Soul." He lines his hard erection up with her opening.

"Tell me if it hurts, 'Kay?" Maka wraps her legs around Soul's waist and nods again, her whole body reacting to what's about to happen.

Soul slowly brings his cock to her and enters.

He eventually comes to a wall. Her hymen. She flinches."Maka..." Soul looks up at her, worried. "Just... keep going...okay?" She manages. He nods, kisses her deeply, and pushes past the barrier.

The pain isn't unbearable, but she gasps because of it and clenches her teeth. Blood drips from her and onto the sheets, but Soul continues to push on until he's buried inside his meister.

"You okay?" He asks, breaking the kiss.

"Yeah, it only hurt a little..." Maka lied with a weak smile. Soul had length and width on his side, so there was no way Maka was getting out without some pain. But after the pain comes the pleasure.

Soul started to recede out of Maka. Her mind exploded with nothing but pure ecstasy. She moaned.

"Ohhh." Soul apparently took it as a moan of displeasure, because he became immediately still, much to both of their displeasure. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, Soul, it feels... so good." She said, not sure quite how to describe the experience with the amount of mental power she had right then.

He put her legs so they came to rest on his shoulders before continuing. Maka let another moan escape her lips.

Even though she was well lubricated from earlier actions, Maka was really, really tight. Soul was having a hard time thrusting into her, even with all his might. So, he took it slow. At least, until he started to speed up, that is.

His thrusts send shockwaves throughout Maka's body. She lets everything in her mind go except for this moment. She pants harder and harder, and the muscles inside her vagina contract and expand involuntarily to Soul's cock. Soul also has no control left as well, as he thrusts inside of Maka. He acts on instincts as he holds to both her legs for a still harder thrust.

Soul's cock reaches in and occasionally touches her cervix, making a new flood of pleasure flow over her. Maka uses her long legs to pull him in, getting into the rhythm of Soul's thrusts. She would sometimes make a noise that sounds strangely like a cat meowing in pleasure whenever they would clamp together.

Soul now moved his hands to Maka's erect nipples, tweaking them and playing with them. Her visage in reaction to that sent him close to the edge.

"Maka, I think i'm gonna cum!" Soul said quickly through clamped teeth.

"Yeah, me too Soul!-Ah!

They were both close to their respective climaxes and they could both feel it. Maka's vagina was squeezing as hard as it could now, and Soul could no longer keep himself upright on the bed. He starts to lean down and Maka's legs assumes their original position around his waist.

"Maka, your legs! I need to pull out!" Soul manages between grunts.

Maka can only shake her head in response, and squeak out, "No, Soul..."

The two scream their lover's name in pure bliss as their orgasms wrack their whole bodies in spasms.

"SOUL!"

"MAKA!"

Soul's seed fills Maka's insides, making her feel a hot, burning sensation in her stomach area.

Maka and Soul both slump onto the bed, chests heaving from the exertion. Soul leans in closer and presses his lips to Maka's. They continue the kiss until the room temperature subsides, and Soul pulls out of Maka, grunting, as her now throbbing muscles work to stop him.

Soul drops to the bed, letting out a sigh as he wraps his arms around Maka. She does the same. They stay silent, not knowing what to say after an experience like that, until Maka breaks the silence.

"I love you Soul Eater."

"I love you too Maka," he pauses to wrap her tighter in his arms as she lays her head on his chest.

Soul hears Maka's breathing become light and rhythmic, and he knows she's asleep. He presses his lips to the top of her head and starts to drift off as well. He manages to mutter out a few more words before his eyelids close.

"Maka... my Angel..."

* * *

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnng...

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinng...

Soul wakes up for the second time in a row to the annoying phone. This time's a little different though, because he had Maka wrapped in his arms. He didn't move a muscle this time, and his meister stirred and her eyes fluttered open. She looks up at Soul, eyes still obscured by morning haze. Soul regards her. "Hey."

Once again, his voice was low from being just woken up, and, once again, she felt shivers run down her back.

They both stay in bed, letting the moment wash over them. They don't even flinch as the phone announces it's going to voice mail Maka just stares up at Soul and Soul at Maka like there's nothing else to do in the world. Ruby eyes meet emerald ones, in some deep understanding that only the two of them could know. Maka places her chin on Soul's chest, and for the first time in a long, she's absorbed into his deeply red eyes and appears in the Black Room, fully clothed in her usual jet-black dress. Soul sits in his chair, facing her in his black pinstripe suit. There was faint talking in the distance, sounding echoy and far away, but they didn't notice.

"Hey, welcome back." He greets her, standing up.

"Yeah, it's been so long." She says smiling as she walks up to him. As she looks around she notices that the Little Demon is not in the room.

"That guy? He's off in the corner of my head for when I need him." Soul said, literally reading her mind. He points with his thumb to the corner of the room where Maka strains to see... an incredibly Tiny Demon leaning against the wall. It scoffs at her and turns away.

"I'm like this cause of you, in case you were wondering. So excuse my rudeness, but I'm not particularly fond of you right now." It explains in a squeaky voice. Maka looks back to Soul "What does he mean?"

"You helped me overcome my madness, Maka." Soul says, in a very matter-of-fact way. "All my insecurities, all my doubts, they all disappeared when you told me you love me. I used to think I was running away from all my problems, I was afraid that if I didn't, people would control me and bend me to their will, but..." Maka was astonished. Soul had never been this open with her before. Granted they weren't lovers back then, but still.

"Now instead of running away, I'm running towards you, Maka. You're my meister, and I trust you, because I love you." Soul said, holding nothing back. This was HIS mind, after all.

Maka's heart feels like it's about to burst. Warm tears trickle down her face. She's just so overwhelmed by the amount of pure emotion Soul sends to her over their resonance. She buries her face in Soul chest, tears flowing freely. She sobs into his chest and Soul puts a hand on the back of her head gently petting her. "Shhh, Maka. Don't cry." He soothed, trying to mediate her crying. She gradually calms down and lets her own emotions out.

"I-*sniff* I trust you too y'know. I used to think that every man was bad, that I could never give my heart to anybody or they would break it, just like Papa did to Mama." She hugs him tighter. "But, ever since that fight with Blair(1), I saw that you weren't like that. You weren't the same as him, and you kept showing me that." She started to get teary-eyed again. "Like when you saved me from Crona... Then you protected me from Giriko, even though I had already given up." She was about to cry again, but she composes herself and places a hand on his cheek. "You were right there to protect me, never leaving my side." She looks down at the floor and saddens up again.

"But I have to admit, when we first agreed to be a team, I thought I was risking it. I... I had a crush on you almost instantly, but..." Then the true problem came out, the one that she didn't mention in the candle room.

"I was too scared that you'd break my heart." Maka says looking up at him.

Something snaps in Soul's mind, literally making a snapping noise that fills the whole room. He smiles. He can't help himself. He starts chuckling, then laughing, and puts his hand to his forehead. It's not a hysterical laugh, but a good-natured one. She looks at him questioningly.

"You mean this whole time, we were both in love with eachother from the beginning, but we were afraid because of what our parents did to us?" He manages through giggles. He looks up to the ceiling. "Man, we were so messed up back then!" Maka takes a hold of his chin and pulls his head down, kissing him lovingly.

"We're not messed up now, though."

Soul smiles the most heart-warming smile Maka's ever seen and says, "How could that, we, or this..." he leans in and kisses her again. "...ever be messed up, in any way?"

Maka sighs as the Black Room deconstructs around them, and she opens her eyes. She was starring straight at Soul, who had a big grin on his face.

"So... we gonna see who that was?" Soul asks, referencing the phone call that woke them both up that morning.

**Next Chapter: The New Enemy-Calypso! (I promise this time)**

**(1) Go watch/ read Soul Eater issue/ episode 1. Go to the part where Maka thinks "Yes. Thank you for that Soul." Ponder on why she says that, and why them being together is the only logical outcome. If you are still confused...why are you even reading this?**

**Woah... That... Chapter... Was...Looooooong. It didn't seem too sappy at the end, did it? I pretty much compiled everything I could think that would keep them apart before and have them throw it at eachother, then work it out, basically, a therapy session. Only inside Soul's head. Or Soul. Or wherever the Black Room is. All of this the morning after their first time... nothin' like good ol' sex to bring 2 already close people even closer. And wait 'till you see their renascence now that their souls are aligned... **

**By the way once there are 10 reviews, i'll start replying to all of them. Or if someone poses a serious question, i'll reply.**

**3,073 words... LONG**


	7. The New Enemy: Calypso!

**A/N: *Sniff* I just read chapter 110 of the manga... *sobs* Go see for yourself!**

**Anyways,*sniff* here's chapter 7, where the action starts. *whimpers* *sobs* (The author of this Fan-Fiction is completely pessimistic, sorry for any inconveniences) Waaaaaaaaaaaaa! She's Gonna Diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeee! My Maaaakaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! *Gets Maka Chopped* Maka: Pull yourself together and write the damn story already! 7Zeus7: *whimpers* Okay...**

**And now for my first poll, but only if you've read Ch. 110: Do you think I should keep Lord Death in my story, or be as accurate as possible and go back and edit it? It's up to you, the readers, so please review! ****OR! I could say that "Lord Death" is Kid, and just not go back and edit it. In any case****, Lord Death will not be mentioned n this chapter.**** What do you guys n' gals think? Yeah, I just said gals.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater, but if I did, I would release the English and Japanese versions at the same time. **

_**Bookworm and Her Scythe**_

**Chapter 7: The New Enemy-Calypso!**

_Maka sighs as the Black Room deconstructs around them, and she opens her eyes. She was starring straight at Soul, who had a big grin on his face._

_"So... we gonna see who that was?" Soul asks, referencing the phone call that woke them both up that morning._

Maka giggles a little. "Oh yeah..." They both stare at each other a little longer until Soul twitches and Maka jumps out of bed.

"YOU'RE GONNA LOSE AGAIN!" Is all Soul hears as the door swings open and Maka races for the phone. He doesn't even have a chance this time.

Soul hears the conversation as he gets up and walks over to his partner.

"Hello? ...Yes, this is Maka." She pauses as the other line speaks. "Okay. Yes. We'll be right there." She hangs up.

"What is it?" Soul asks, wrapping his arms around her.

She leans back into him and does the same, only backwards. "Kid wants us to meet him at Gallows Manor. He says it's important."

They just stand there for a minute, naked, in one another's arms, until Maka looks at him. "Well?"

"Right." Soul swoops her up and carries her, bridal style, to the shower. They take a quick one, together, to save time. Afterwards, Maka heads to her room, Soul close behind.

Once there, she looks back at him and raises an eyebrow. He looks at her obliviously. "What?"

"Go get dressed!" She yells playfully, pushing him out the door.

* * *

Eventually, they've both showered, gotten dressed, and are headed to Gallows Manor, grasping one another's hands.

"Why do you think Kid wants the meeting here?" Soul asks as they open the gates to the huge mansion. "Why not the Death Room?"

"I don't know. Though, he's probably got a good reason for it."

"Huh."

They open the double doors to find the whole crew, and then some. Kid, Patty, and Liz are there of course. Black Star and Tsubaki had arrived as well, and are sitting on the couch. Maka also notices Kami and Spirit were present, along with Stein and Marie. They all look up from what they were doing and say a disconjoined hello, everyone saying different types of greetings. "We could have planned that better." Stein observes.

"Anyways, now that everyone is present, I'll begin." Kid states as Maka and Soul sit together in a single chair, since it's the only seat available. Maka sits on Soul's lap, making a "plus" with their legs and leaning into his shoulder. Everyone notices, and, with the exception of Kami and Spirit, who knew about their relationship, all think the same thing.

_Finally!_

Kid begins. "As you all have probably already guessed, you are here to receive your next mission."

"About three months ago, Ox and his team (1) were sent out on a special mission to investigate strange occurrences going on in Norway. Everything seemed normal for them, but we kept getting reports of the same strange occurrence. So, Ox's team insisted that they stay in Norway until they could figure out what was going on. We let them."

Everyone could tell what was coming next. "We lost communications with Ox's Team were severed three days ago." Everyone got serious, their focuses turning entirely on the mission. Nobody messes with friends.

"Our mission has three parts. One: Find and recover Ox's team. Two: Investigate the strange occurrence. And three: Stop this occurrence from continuing. Any questions?"

Black Star spoke up."Yeeeaaah... You still haven't told us what this "Strange Occurrence" IS yet."

Kid turned directly to Black Star with a deadly serious face, which looked even more menacing with his Reaper robes and death symbol eyes.

"Ordinary people are turning into weapons, without eating souls."

"What?" Maka blurts out as she jumps up. "How's that even possible?"

Kid turns to Maka and states, "We suspect... the Third Gorgon has surfaced."

"Wait, you mean..."

Kid nods slowly. "Arachne was the eldest Gorgon, then Medusa was the next eldest."

He pauses. "But the Youngest Gorgon, the one who perfected Arachne's weapons, the one who has been in hiding for almost 700 years. That would be Calypso."

"Wait, what do you mean she's 'perfected weapons'?" Soul asks, puzzled.

Kid turns again. "Tsubaki, you're a Dark Arms type. You can easily turn yourself into 4 different weapons, correct? Well, how do you think this is, when everyone else can only turn into one? And why, do you think, is it that only your family has this ability?"

Tsubaki's eyes widen in realization.

"That's correct. Arachne may have created weapons, but Calypso made the perfect one. The strange thing is, she claimed to have done it for the Academy, right before she went into hiding to escape the punishment of the other witches. We fear something has turned her, and that she is trying to revise her design of the 'Perfect Weapon'."

Black Star jumps up. "YAHOO! Who cares about that!? Tsubaki's the ultimate weapon partner! Pretty fitting for a someone who's surpassed God, dont'cha think?"

Kid continues. "We'll be leaving today, as soon as possible, so everyone get packed for cold weather and meet back here."

Everyone shouts "Right!" and hurriedly return to their homes.

* * *

Soul and Maka scurry around their apartment, riddled with pre-mission jitters.

"Soul, you packed your jacket?"

"Yeah."

"Bathroom stuff; toothbrush, toothpaste, towel, shampoo, conditioner?"

"Yes."

"How about underwear?"

Soul pokes his head into her room with a sneer. "Yes, MOM, I've got everything, including underwear."

Maka smiles back and teases him. "Okay Oedipus, just checking."

Soul walks farther into her room. "Okay, too far Maka." Maka snickers, continuing anyways. "Aw, what? Did I get on your nerves, son?" She says, walking up to him. She wraps her arms around his neck, hanging off of him.

"Coming from anybody but you, that would give me nightmares, you know. My mom, here in Death City..." He shutters at the thought.

"She's really that bad?" Maka becomes curious. Getting even a little insight into Soul's life before the Academy interests her.

"You know how I said ! was afraid of being controled?" Maka nods.

"That was all 'cause of my mom."

"Oh." Maka drops it, not wanting to bring up any bad memories. "Well, at least she doesn't go around cheating on your dad."

"Oh? I thought you would have forgiven him by now. He practically never goes to Chupa Cabra's now, and especially after the meeting today..." Soul trails off.

"It's not what he does, Soul, it's what he did. And what did he do at the meeting?" Maka interrogates him, one eyebrow raised.

"What, you mean... you didn't see?"

"No, What?"

"...Oh, it's... probably nothing."

"Maka lets go of Soul and walks out of her room. "Riiiiiight."

"Heh," Soul walks out of her room as well.

_I can't believe she didn't notice! That bookworm was probably too focused on the mission._

_But really? How could she not notice her mom and dad were holding hands that entire time?_

**Next Chapter: The Journey**

**(1) Ox's renascence link team- Ox, Harvar, Kim, Jacqueline, Kilik, Thunder, and Fire. I call it "Ox's Team" 'cause I assume he's the leader.**

**A/N: Dun Dun Duuuuuuuuun! So, seems something's going on between Kami and Spirit. I'm not gonna give anything away, but it's something. An idea that Apoc326 suggests in his story Nine To Life.  
**

**So that's chapter 7! Remember to vote on the poll! I need an answer, damnit! *Gets Maka Chopped* Maka: Stop being rude to the readers! 7Zeus7: *whimpers*Yeah, Okay. Sorry readers.**


	8. The Journey

**A/N: Hey, so chapter 8. This ones dedicated to Kid. Except the lemon. That's not for him. Chap's short-ish, with a half of a lemon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except my soul, my mind, and my body. And I don't own the concept of the Mile High Club, either.**

_**Bookworm and Her Scythe**_

**Chapter 8: The Journey**

"Whoa. Nice jet." Is all Soul can say as he looks up at the cleaned, glistening, jet-black plane with a death symbol in front of him.

"Yes, well it looks significantly better on the inside." Kid mutters out.

Everyone but the reaper immediately got curious. As the door of the jet slowly slid it's way to the ground, two girls in flight attendant uniforms greeted them.

"Welcome back, Lord Death!" They said in unison. (1)

The entire crew walks up the stairs and into the plane. Then they understand why Kid had said that it looked better on the inside. The plane has a red velvet carpet and black leather seats, and a kitchen and bar to boot. It also sports a bathroom. A big one.

Maka notices it. "I think that bathroom is bigger than the one we use back home." She whispers.

Soul whispers back, wriggling his eyebrows the way that bugged Maka. "Yeah, looks like there's a lot of room to move around in, if you get my-"

"SOUL!" Maka's face was bright red. Now everyone was looking at them both because she shouted so loud. "Oh, uuuhh, it's nothing everyone, nothing at all!" She waves a hand at them and gets even more red. They all shrug it off and continue with the self guided tour. Seems like most planes, this one had a 2nd class, which was where they had entered, but no coach. Which means that first class awaited them.

_...Wow...Cool..._Soul thinks as he gazes in awe at the 1st class cabin. More like apartment, actually. It had it's own bathroom, a kitchen, a small dining room/ meeting area, a fully stocked fridge, many, many couches and chairs, and a flat screen T.V. that hung from the wall. It even had a King-sized bed that pulled out from the wall.

"Now remember, this jet is only for missions, so don't get any ideas about using it to get a free flight." Kid mentions, in a somewhat scolding tone.

Everyone ignores him though, and runs off to do their own thing. That is, until the captain comes on. "Yello everyone! This is your captain speaking! If everyone could take a seat so that we can get this party up in the air, that'd be just wonderful!"

"Weird, that's not normally what a captain would say..." Kami observes, being the expert on travel.

"Well, this is a private jet, so..." Spirit trails off.

"Huh, I guess you could be right." She takes his hand and they sit down. Maka, still oblivious, doesn't notice again. She's sitting with Soul on one of the couches as he puts headphones in his ears.

"What, don't wanna talk to me?" She says with a pouty lip.

"More like I don't want to be on the plane at all." Soul states bluntly.

Maka understands immediately. "But we fly all the time. How's this any different?"

"I don't have an engine that could explode, or malfunction, sending us hurdling towards the ground." He says as he fits the earbuds in his ears. He doesn't turn on the music, though, for that would "interfere with the plane's systems" which was a bunch of bologna, but he followed the rules anyways.

They take off and and as soon as the captain says, "Well, we didn't explode, so I guess you can move freely now." Soul blasts his music. Maka unbuckles herself from the couch and lays on Soul's lap. Eventually, she's too comfortable to stay awake and she lets sleep take her.

* * *

Maka wakes to a slight bump and a very distressed Soul. They must have hit an air pocket or something. That didn't phase anybody but Soul she saw, as Liz was fiddling with her hair, Black Star was digging through the fridge, Kid was most likely in the cockpit, Kami was sitting on a couch, Spirit with her, and Marie and Stein? Who knows. And Patty was... being Patty.

Soul on the other hand, looks as if he's going to faint. His face was white and sweating, and he was breathing rapidly. Maka looks at him, worried as hell. He looked back, and force a smile. He was super stressed.

A thought popped into Maka's head. _Allow me to relieve some of that stress, Soul. _

Maka took one of Soul's earbuds out. "I'll be in the bathroom. If you get my drift." She said, lust hanging from her every word. For added affect, she leans in a little and sucks and nibbles on his earlobe. She then stands up and walks casually to 2nd class.

Soul can't believe what he's hearing. He meant it as a joke, just to see her blush, but... she actually wants to?

He stands up, immediately forgetting the turbulence, and follows her into 2nd class.

Marie and Stein sat in 2nd class next to each other, watching something on the mini-screens on the back of the chair in front of them. The in-flight movie, he guessed. They had headphones on.

He kept walking until he got to the bathroom. He called out Maka's name, and the occupied sign switched to empty. He enters the bathroom, only opening the door a crack. It's a good thing he does too, because Maka is sitting on the counter, blushing, chewing on her index finger, cross-legged, and basically looking as innocent as humanly possible.

"Soul, don't be so stressed..." She mutters as he quickly shuts the door.

"I uhhhnn... Uh... " She giggles.

_Nice to see that I can still render him speechless._

"What is it, Soul? Is it the altitude?" She hops off the counter and walks up to him, dropping the innocent act and going for a more lust-oriented, seductress act. She pins him against the wall, "Or is it just me?"

Soul is still at a loss for words as Maka slowly slips off his shirt and, as if on instinct, Soul unbuttons and unzips his pants. Maka stops him when he tries to pull them down. "Not so fast. Where's the fun in that?" She called it fun, but he called it torture. His boner was at max, and even though he had gotten some relief, he was still being choked by his boxers.

Maka leans up and kisses Soul, easing off his pants in the process. She then moves down nips his neck, making him shutter. She sucks on the mark she made and continues down his body.

She follows the scar on his chest with her finger, and Soul's brain snaps away from the surprise of naked Maka. _She wants to play innocent? Well, I can play that_ game. Maka gets her hand all the way down to his crotch whenSoul grabs her wrist and looks down with a smirk. "Hey, that's a very sensitive spot you're touching, there. You'll get in lots of trouble if anyone were to find out about what you just did."

Maka puts on the innocent look again. "Oh! I'm real sorry. Please don't tell anyone!" Her lip quivers and almost makes Soul drop the act. Almost.

"Oh, I wont, if you... do me a favor." Maka snickers on the inside. _Wow, Soul, your a horrible actor. 'Do me a favor.' I'm gonna remember that one..._

"What're you gonna do to me?" Maka that in such a way that it seemed like she was scarred and anticipating it at the same time, drenched with sweetness and naivety.

Soul was about to break, in more places than one. "Well..." He finally gets his boxers off, letting them drop tho the floor. Maka, still in innocent mode, gasps.

"Oh... I see..." She looks down at his rock hard member. She begins to walk towards him to release some of his pressure, but he holds her back. "No touchie, remember?" Although Soul definitely wants her to 'touchie', he holds true to his acting. "You've been very naughty, Maka." She can't help but laugh on the inside again. _At least he keeps up the act. _

* * *

Maka steps out of the bathroom, fully clothed, only to be assaulted by Marie and Stein. They're both looking at her with raised eyebrow, folded arms,

and no headphones.

"Eheh, you two just heard that, didn't you?" Maka asks, pointing to the bathroom door.

They nod.

"How,um, how much of it?"

Marie explains. "Pretty much all. As soon as we saw Soul walk in with you, we knew something was up. Stein took off his headphones and was going to see if everything was okay, and well... he heard you guys..." Marie trails off.

"Having sex." Stein finishes for her, in his always nonchalant manner.

"Yes, that!"

Maka's whole face is red. "Soul, you might as well come out." Soul canters out of the bathroom, trying to look cool, but failing miserably.

"Hey, it's okay. I don't really mind hearing you two scream eachother's names in ecstasy. It-"

"Stein!" They all shout, except Marie includes his first name.

"Kidding, kidding."

Soul and Maka both sigh.

**(1) I decided to go with option #3 since nobody voted... it's still open though. **

**A/N: ****So, yeah, there's Chapter 8. I just wanted to explain how they got from place to place. It kinda seems like they just magically appear in the location, so in this chapter, it tells you.**

**And one more pole. **

**Do you think ****incorporating Maka's weapon blood in the story is a good idea?**

**A) Yes**

**B) No**


	9. The Arrival

**A/N: So pole results thus far: Pole 1: Lord Death is now Kid. But imma still have his friends call him Kid. Pole 2: A friggin' 50/50. Still open though. Closes at chapter 10 though! Vote Vote Vote!**

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah I don't own anything.**

_**Bookworm and Her Scythe**_

**Chapter 9: The Arrival**

After their completely embarrassing encounter with Stein and Marie, Soul sits on the couch he was on previously. He is immediately badgered by Liz, who noticed the two walk out of the first class cabin.

"So. how's it feel to be 'in the club'?" She sneers at him, a knowing look plastered on her face.

"Don't have the slightest idea of what the hell your talkin' about." Soul shoots back, looking as cool as he can muster.

Her smile gets even broader as Maka returns from retreating a glass of water from the kitchen. "I think Maka knows. Right Maka?"

Maka sits down, her legs in Soul's lap. "Know what?"

"About joining some club?" Soul looks at her with what looks like honest curiosity.

"Club? Sorry Liz, I don't know anything about that..." Maka puts on an oh-so-familiar-to-Soul mask of innocence.

Liz leans in and whispers in a hushed voice that was still somehow loud. "Oh come on you two. I'm talking about the Mile High Club. Two people don't head towards the same bathroom at nearly the same time on a plane unless their gonna bang in it! Everybody knows that!"

Maka slightly blushes at Liz's use of the word 'bang' to describe their escapades in the bathroom, and Soul snorts and mutters, "Apparently not Stein..."

"So you did do it! Congratulations you two! Is it your first time or-" Her sentence is cut short by a book to her cranium. Maka doesn't usually Maka-chop her female friends, but she will if desperate. Which in this case, she is very, because not ten feet from her lies a sleeping Kami on the shoulder of a very awake and very protective Spirit, who seems to have not noticed.

She sighs in relief and gives her friend a stern look. "Geez, be quiet about that stuff! My parents are right there!" She looks back at them to reassure herself when Kami awakens. She stretches, falls further in to her seat, and she looks up at Spirit. They exchange greetings and...

He leans in and kisses her.

Maka doesn't know what to make of it. She blinks a few times, her mind not processing what she is seeing. They stop kissing, and her mind snaps to life, but only just enough for her to utter "Mama? Papa? Wha..."

The pair in question look over to see their daughter, confused, with arched brow.

Spirit tries to explain sheepishly. "Hey Maka... um... this is kinda sudden, and we were hoping to tell you earlier, but ahhh..."

Kami stands up and walks to Maka slowly, a smile gracing her lips. She strides to the front of the couch, stepping over a stunned Liz, and kneels so their eyes are at level. "Maka, I've decided to give your father another chance." She says, trying not to be too blunt.

"But... Mama..." Maka is still stunned by all of this.

"Maka, I know it's hard to unders-"

Her mind comes to full attention. "Yes! It IS hard to understand! That bastard has gotten WAY too many chances with you! Now your giving him ANOTHER ONE?! SERIOUSLY?!" Everyone in the cabin turns to them. Maka's eyes are panicked and angry at the same time. Spirit walks over and joins Kami on his knees. They both stay quiet.

"So you just show after ten years of silence running into his arms? You're supposed to leave him and never come back! He cheated constantly!"

"Yes, but things are different now. He-"

"Men like HIM-" She points an accusing finger at Spirit "-don't change." And with that, Maka jumps from the couch and walks angrily away, making a point to slam the door connecting the two areas of the plane hard enough to make everyone cringe. Then, they hear another door slam, and Maka yelling.

"..I though she would've taken this a little... better." Kami sweat-drops and scratches the back of her head.

Soul raises an eyebrow. "Are you kidding? Maka admired you _because_ you left Spirit." He looks over to Spirit. "And because of you, she developed a humongous phobia of men. How did you _think_ she would take the person whom she idolizes and the person she can't stand _getting back together? _A party?"

Soul stands up and begins to walk in Maka's direction. Spirit calls him. "Soul. You're her weapon, and her boyfriend. Please, just try to explain this to her. I'm asking as her father, not as a co-worker. Please." Soul stares at him, surprised at how mature that just sounded.

He turns again. "Waddaya think I was gonna do, ya old Geezer?" He says, waving a hand passively. Spirit and Kami smile at him. _Thank you._

Soul walks into 2nd class. "She in there?" he asks Stein and Marie, pointing to the bathroom. They nod. Soul gets closer to the door when Marie grabs him by his arm and stares him straight in the eyes.

"Soul, I don't know what this is, but you're the only one Maka can trust without fail. I see it in the way she looks at you. Please, don't misuse that." He doesn't know what to say so he nods. She lets go and he enters the bathroom.

Maka is a MESS. She's curled up in the fetal position, crying her eyes out, and using her drenched sleeve to bite down on and muffle her screams of pain. Soul sits on the tile cross-legged and lets her go until her crying dies down a bit and her screams stop.

She lifts herself off the floor to drag her exhausted form over to Soul's shoulder, where she softly sobs. He coils his arms around her and pulls her closer to him, then he therapeutically stokes her head.

"Maka, I'm not here to tell you it's gonna be okay, because I don't know. But I can tell you with absolute certainty that your parents will always love you-" She stops sobbing and tries to calm her breath. "-and so will I."

"Y'know, for trying to fix this, your doin' a pretty crummy job." Her voice is muffled in the fabric.

"Hm. I don't know how to do any better than that."

"Try saying that idiot is gonna jump out the plane and leave Mama alone."

"I don't know that, though. But we can have courage to face the unknown. Right?" Maka looks up at him. "Give your dad one more chance. And let whatever happens, happen. You're strong enough to handle it. I know you're braver than this."The tears in her eyes disappear as she looks into his red orbs.

"Yeah... Alright." She says with some degree of reluctance.

"Right..." Soul stands up. "Now lets get outta here. Smells like sweaty _us_ in here." She chuckles slightly, with a slight tint of red on her cheeks.

* * *

Soul walks back into the 1st class cabin, Maka clinging to his waist. He regards Spirit and Kami, who have moved to the couch they were seated previously. They stand, only to be shot daggers by Maka. They all take their seats.

With adequate timing, too. The speaker clicks and the Kid is heard. "Okay, everyone. we're approaching Norway. Get to a seat and get yourselves prepared for this." They obey, even Liz, who has recently recovered from Maka's latest assault on somebody's skull.

The plane lands with a bump and Soul grasps Maka's thigh. _Oh yeah. Fear of planes. Forgot._ Only when the jet comes to a complete stop does Soul relax and let out a sigh.

"10 hours on a friggin' plane..." Soul mumbles to himself. Of course, he is the first one out and onto solid ground, Maka chasing after him. He kisses the earth, which earns him a scolding from his partner.

Kid is the last one out. He's busying himself scrawling on a piece of paper, which for him, was more like an art project. "Aaaaand done."

He tears off the pieces into 8 equal sections and hands everyone the fragments. A carefully perfectly printed address is written on them.

"This is the location that Ox's group was staying. I want everyone to search the surrounding areas for them. I'll get west, Maka and Soul you get north, Kami and Spirit, you get south, Stein and Marie, east. And Black Star, you'll search the actual address." He breaths in.

"Phase one of the mission. Begins now."

**A/N: You guys itchin' for more or what? Cuz I know I am! I gotta go on an all day trip thing with ma fam, but as soon as I get back i'm getting on the next chap immediately. Remember to vote for the poles!**


	10. Gorgon Calypso

**A/N: Soooooo... Only six votes, but STILL A DAMN TIE! But there's still technically 1 more chapter for the nay-sayers to convince me, so PM me. This is where the action really starts.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater. Deal with it.**

_**Bookworm and Her Scythe**_

**Chapter 10: Gorgon Calypso**

Even though the flight was 10 hours, because of time zones, it was technically only 3. So, it was late afternoon in Norway. Plus, it was winter, so it was COLD. 3 below zero, to be exact. Maka and Soul walk down the street with lots of jackets and scarves. Maka was grateful that Kid had assigned her the south quadrant and her parents the south. The town they were in was called Kristiansand, but it was an understatement to call it a town. It was made up of mostly shops and houses, but it spanned a large area. To the north of the address was a forest, so they were tromping their way through the brush.

_Stupid Papa. Now I'll never forgive you. _Maka kept thinking. She finally thought that she'd gotten far enough away from her parents when she stops and reports in. "Kid, we're far enough north to start searching."

"Good. Anyone else?" Two more confirmations ring out over the walkie-talkies. "And Black Star?"

"Yeah yeah, i'm walkin' in the door right n...

"...GUYS I FOUND 'EM!" Everyone yells disbelief into the mics. "WHAT?"

"They're in the apartment. Just sitting there. "YAHOO! I FOUND "EM! NOW WHAT DO YOU SAY TO YOUR GOD?!"

Maka and Soul sweat drop and breath a sigh of relief. "Okay, well then why'd we come all the way out here?" She asks absentmindedly.

The walkie-talkie sparks to life again. It's Kim. "Hey Kid! We're real sorry! For some reason there was no way to contact you! Every phone we tried got cut off! And when we would try to call you by mirror, they would shatter! We think it's a curse or something..."

_That would make sense, if it's Calypso. She can interfere with __communications, at least that what Kid said. _Soul thinks. _What do you think, Maka?...Maka? _He looks over at his meister. She looks like she's concentrating, and he notices she's using soul perception.

"What is it? Is it Calypso?" Her eyes get intense.

"Yeah. It's a witch's soul. Probably Calypso, and she's coming toward us."

Soul instinctively changes into weapon form and is grasped by Maka's gloved hand. "She's coming, Soul."

Soul concentrates, and he hears a faint shuffling of bushes ahead of them. It's slowly getting louder. Pretty soon, he is anticipating so bad that he's growling, and Maka's just as patient. "Geez, stop walking so slow and just face me already!" She huffs.

The ruffling stops. Then _she _steps out into the clearing, her figure set alight by the moon. Maka gasps.

Calypso looks nothing like her sisters. She looks to be about fifteen or sixteen years old, with hair straight and a deep-chocolate brown. Her breasts are comparable to Maka's, which is even more surprising, considering the other two gorgons have rather large busts. Her eyes glint a light blue color, almost Aquamarine. She does not wear a dress like most witches. She is instead garbed in a more modern-looking outfit, with shorts that were way too big, going well down to her mid-thigh, along with a grey sweatshirt that was also too big, as it sagged far wider and further than her scrawny arms. She was about Maka's size when they fought the Kishin, and just as thin-framed. On her feet, she wears a pair of basketball shoes, but no socks.

Her hood is up and covering most of her face, all but her mouth, which is open because of her labored breathing. Maka notices she had teeth like a vampire.

"You're Calypso, aren't you?" Maka asks harshly. The witch calms her breathing and tilts her head. She then spins and jumps around like a child, using each step to turn around another time, getting closer to Maka and muttering soft giggles and "weeee!"s as she goes. Maka's brow crawls up her forehead. _Is she a witch, or a child? _She examines her more closely and is taken aback when the girl turns again. On the back of her sweater is witch writing. And on the sleeves-

-Bat wing designs.

The now completely positive Maka gets more intense, because the definite witch is prancing around rather close to the meister and her weapon. She stops and plops down in the grass just five feet from the two, facing them. She falls over onto her back and throws her arms in the air. "Finally!" She shouts to the sky.

Soul gets tense. Not only does she kind of look like Maka, but she sounds EXACTLY like her back then. Maka notices this and cringes. The witch sits up, leaving her hood behind on her back. Both weapon and meister are shocked at how strikingly similar she looks to Maka and possibly her mother when younger. If either of them had pointed teeth, that is. The only gorgon left alive smiles up at them with childish glee.

"You're here!" She says with a sweet smile.

* * *

Kid sits in the apartment, eyes twitching in slight irritation. Black Star has been ranting and raving about how he's a god, and the master of finding things, and that he can search and rescue in two seconds flat. In fact, everyone is quite annoyed by him, because he's been going on for 10 minutes now. Kim is threatening to use hear magic to 'heal' his mouth closed. It finally ends when Kami and Spirit walk into the apartment and everyone looks at Kid expectantly.

"Now that everybody's here, i guess we can begin with phase two-"

Stein buts in. "Where's Maka and Soul?"

everyone is silent. Nobody even noticed the pair's absence. "Oh yeah." Kid sighs. He picks up the wakie-talkie and presses the button on the side. "Maka, report."

What responds is a very high pitched, very loud, skree-ing noise. Like when fingernails scrape a chalkboard. Kid's eyes widen as he realizes what this was.

"Calypso." He looks at everyone, intense look in his eyes. "Everyone to the north sector, NOW!"

They all jump up and run out the door before they even know what's going on. They fly out into the streets when Kami asks. "What is it, Kid?"

"That screeching on the channel? That was the witch interfering with Maka's wakie. She's close to them. She was interfering with Ox's Team's communications as well, and the humans-turned weapons? They were just decoys to get someone out here. In truth, she just wants Maka and Soul." He tisks. "How could I have fallen for such a simple trap?"

Spirit's head appears an the scythe blade. "What does a witch want with my daughter and her partner?"

Kid looks at them with his intense eyes again. "I think you know."

* * *

"What do you mean by 'you're here'? You sound like you've been waiting for us." Maka says angrily at the witch. She is angry because she is getting nowhere with this little brat. Questions of 'Who are you' and 'Are you the Gorgon Calypso' are met by immature answers of 'Your Mom' and 'I don't know'.

Another childish response comes after her question. "Stuff." Maka growls ferally at her. The witch looks up at the now night sky with a look of complete and utter boredom.

_Is she an idiot? She reminds me of you back then. _Soul laughs over their resonance and sneers.

_I was gonna say the exact same thing. _

_I was NOT a brat like her back then._

_Huh. Couldah fooled me. Maybe you didn't do it as cool as her, but you were __still__ frustrating._

_Wha-... Whatever. _

"This little punk..." Maka mumbles as she stomps towards the witch. She gets into Calypso's vision and asks again. "Who. The hell. Are you?"

"Stars are purdy, aren't they?"

_AAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGG! She must have NO BRAIN!_

Maka tries one more time before she flies off the handle. Through clenched teeth Maka asks, "What do you want with us? Please, tell me. Before I STRANGLE YOU."

Calypso answers her question with one of her own. "You _are _Maka Albarn, right? And your weapon is Soul Eater Evans, the Death Scythe?"

Maka hesitates. "Yes. Now answer my question."

Calypso looks down at the ground so that her hair covers her face and only her lips show. She grins, looking eerily similar to Medusa's evil smile. Then, she looks back up at Maka and answers her question as though it had been so obvious, her face smiling a normal smile.

"I want your blood, silly. What else?"

**A/N: Okay let me explain. Maka's blood is gonna effect the story one way or another. It's whether or not she can turn into a weapon that i'm concerned about. Vote, PM me the reason for your vote, and then wait for next chappie. **

**So, how'd you like the first little taste of action? It's only a taste though, not a huge meal, with crispy fries, a juicy steak, and a tall, cool glass of lemonade. Mmmm, i'm hungry now. Anyways, Steak in the next chapter! The only reason i've held back the action this long is cuz of the friggin' tie so VOTE NOW. Love you all! Peace!**


	11. Blood

**A/N: Okay, so it's, like, 1 in the morning, but i'm not tired AT ALL for some odd reason (lie). You guys are amazing, your reviews are fantasmical, and I love you all. DONE. Tie is broken, yes weapon wins, but for the nay-sayers, don't worry, I have a plan. Imma take a nap now...**

**So apparently there already IS a third gorgon, named ****Shaula, and is the main antagonist in Soul Eater Not!, a spin off to Soul Eater. It's actually purdy good... BUT, I pretty much got her description mostly right, the only thing that is totally wrong is that ****Shaula is the witch of scorpions, and Calypso is the witch of... well, you'll see, if you don't already know... I could work that into the story but, meh, people seem to like my gorgon. So, onward!**

**Disclaimer: I donr oqn Aoul Eatr(Too tired...)**

_**Bookworm and Her**** Scythe**_

**Chapter 11: Blood**

Maka stares at Calypso. "My... Blood?"

"Yes!" The teenage witch says gleefully, a smile on her face.

"Why?"

The witch stands up. "Ah, well, I want them for some experiments, of course." She brushes off the dust on her giant shorts.

_Teenager my ass... _Maka now knows without a doubt that she's Calypso, sister of Medusa. Experimentation is her thing.

"What kind of experiments?" Maka growls.

"Doesn't the academy know anything about me? I'm making the perfect weapon, duh! Those kinds. Soooooo... i'm just gonna take it." And with that, Calypso lunges at Maka so fast, Maka barely has time to lift Soul up and block. Her arm hits the hilt of his scythe form, glowing like it was about to transform. And it was.

"Blade Wing!" She shouts, and her giant sleeve turns immediately into the blade of a cleaver. She uses her arm to jump off Soul, does a couple flips in the air, and lands on the ground gracefully.

"Why the hell do you want my blood?" Maka yells.

"Isn't it obvious?" Calypso says back.

Maka straightens her back and listens.

"It's your parents. A Death scythe and a powerful meister. It's no wonder they had a child of unimaginable power. Your blood is a sort of mixture, see? Not quite weapon enough to transform, but just meister enough to have your mother's abilities." She grins evilly. "So give me your blood girl!" Faster than the eyes can track, Calypso lunges up to Maka and thrusts her hand onto her chest.

Maka can feel the blood draining from her body. Her face goes white and she feels faint. All the warmth is sapped from her body and she starts to sweat. Her eyes widen as she sees a huge sphere of blood pooling on Calypso's hand.

"Maka!" Soul shouts as her, changing into human form. A scythe blade forms on his arm, and he swipes at Calypso, causing her to jump back and drop the blood in her hand.

"Hey! Quit it! You made me drop iiiiiitt!" Calypso scrunches up her face and whines while Soul keeps Maka from falling.

"Maka, are you okay?" He asks.

Maka's face is completely while and she starts to get tunnel vision. " Unnnn..." The darkness in Maka's eyes consumes her vision. Her whole weight droops into Soul's arms, as she's fainted from blood loss.

"Now, let me have some blood!" Calypso squeals at Soul with a creepy smile on her face.

"You damn witch!" Soul is torn. He could take the offensive, but that would mean putting Maka down, leaving her unattended. But if he holds Maka, Calypso has a straight shot at the both of them.

Calypso casually walks towards the pair, laughing maniacally, her hands in her sweater pockets. Soul swipes at her with a scythe, but she uses her amazing speed to dodge, swing around him, and prepare another blade wing.

Soul does the only thing he can; he holds Maka in his arms, and protects his meister.

Calypso's blade wing forms and Soul feels it slice through the flesh on his back. Blood launches from the wound and Soul's vision goes fuzzy.

_Damn... Can't move. _Soul hits the ground, arms still wrapped protectively around Maka. He looks back on Calypso, who is licking his blood off of her blade with a crazy grin.

She takes a step. _No! Maka! I have to protect Maka! Don't touch her! _He wants to say what he's thinking, but no words come from his mouth. The wound sprouts more and more blood, and Soul begins to feel faint as well. The last thing he sees before the blackness in his vision takes over is the witch giggling insanely as she bends over his body.

Calypso rolls Soul off of Maka. "Aww, isn't that just sweet! But..." She smiles ear to ear. "...It only delayed the inevitable." Calypso's blades recedes and her hand slowly reached for Maka's heart. "Finally, I can continue my experiments!"

She touches Maka's chest, and begins to drain her blood. She barely gets out two drops when Maka's hand grasps her arm tightly. Calypso grinds her teeth when she hears pops and snaps, indicating that her arm was broken. She screeches and struggles in Maka's grip, but she only makes the pain worse, and Maka tighten her grip.

Maka's eyes open. "Wha... What the..." Calypso mutters. Maka's once lively emeralds are now clouded and blank, a sign that she is still passed out. _Damn! It's the blood, isn't it! It's so powerful it possesses her in her unconscious?! _

"I want that blood... even more now!" Calypso uses her other arm to reach for Maka again. She doubles over in pain when a scythe blade forms on the meister's shoulder and stabs the witch's wrist. _She's got me! _

_But I can still have my prize! _Calypso drops her body onto Maka's and lays her chin on her neck. She opens her mouth wide and chops down on Maka, her pointed teeth entering her skin and drawing the crimson liquid from the punctures. She draws the blood frantically, wanting to not get skewered in the process. Relief floods over her when Maka's eyes close and her head droops.

Calypso takes the meister's blood until she has the required amount for her devilish tests, and releases Maka's neck. The scythe blade and her grip on Calypso's wrist both fade. She stands, panting.

"You were almost more trouble than you were worth." The witch states, flipping her hood up and shoving her hands in her pockets again. "Almost. But it's all worth it in the end."

Calypso walks back into the darkness of night, leaving the weapon and meister laying there, blood pooling from their bodies.

* * *

Maka's eyes flutter. Her vision comes back to her slowly, and she can make out blurry images of her surroundings. She remembers, slowly, how she came to be this way. "Ca-Calyp..so..." She hears someone mutter. She realizes that it was her that muttered the gorgon's name. She sounds raspy.

"Maka!" Another voice. This time it defiantly is not her. This voice was low and concerned. She knows immediately who the voice belongs to. "Soul?" She mumbles as her vision clears. She finds herself in a bed, with a constant beep. She moves her head to get a better view. She is in the clinic of the DWMA, with all her friends and loved ones surrounding her bed. Soul is right next to her, in the other bed.

"What happened?" She asks, the raspy voice returning.

"When we found you, you looked beat up pretty bad, Soul had a huge gash in his back and you were about to die from blood loss, even though there was no injuries on you." Kid explains. " Soul was healed up by Kim, but you required a transplant."

"A transplant? Then who- " Kilik smiles warmly at her and holds up up an arm. There's a small bandage on it. "Blood type O. Lucky, huh?"

Kid continues. "Once you got the blood and were sure you weren't going to die, we flew you back to Death City, and here you are."

"And Soul? What happened to you?"

"Ah, it was nothing. I just got cut a little by Calypso, that's all. Kim fixed me right up."

"Okay..."

An awkward silence fills the room. Kami perks up. "Okay, well, we can see you two want some privacy, so we'll go." Everyone files out of the tiny room.

Now alone, the two sit on their beds. Maka stares at Soul, he looks down. "You were protecting me again, weren't you?" Maka blurts out. Soul turns to her. "y...yeah."

Maka jumps out of bed and on top of Soul, pinning him to the bed. She smashes her lips into his, tears pooling in her eyes. She pulls back. "Soul I-" Soul puts a finger to her mouth.

"Don't. You don't need to say it. There's no need. If anything, I should be saying it to you. But there's no point in feeling sorry for ourselves. That's not going to do anything." He takes his finger off of Maka's lips. She lets in a shaky breath.

"Yeah. You're right." She says, sinking onto Soul's body. They embrace. "And now that we know what she's capable of, we can prepare ourselves."

They slide out of the bed, Soul hoisting Maka on his shoulder. "Easy." He warns.

They retrieve their belongings, walk out of the academy, and hop onto Soul's bike without saying a word. With Maka wrapped around his waist, Soul revs up the engine.

"Soul." Maka calls for him. He hms in response.

"Can you drive here first? I have something to say to my parents." She hands him the slip of paper she got from her mom at graduation.

"Sure." They blast down the street.

* * *

Maka is about to knock on the door to her mom's apartment. She hesitates, but finds her resolve and hits the door three times. "Mama? Papa? Are you there?"

She waits a little while and Kami answers the door. "Maka! Soul! Come in!" Maka does so, but keeps her face hidden under her hair.

"Sit, please." Spirit greets them, patting the couch next to him. Soul and Maka sit on the fluffy couch with a poof. Kami sits next to Spirit. "So, Maka, you do want to talk about something?"

Hell yeah she wanted to talk! She wanted to tear them a new one, make them feel so guilty for what they did to her! But now that she sees them, smiling happily at her...

Tears sprout and flow freely. Now that she sees them, SHE is the one feeling guilty.

Her gloved hands cup over her face. "I'm... I'm so sorry!" She sobs into her palms. "I just wanted it to work out so bad! I wanted us to be a family again! But if Papa started cheating again, Mama would leave us! And it would be all my fault!"

Both of Maka's parents embrace their child tightly. Kami begins. "Maka, please. Don't blame yourself for this. For any of it. I shouldn't have been so selfish."

"I shouldn't have either. I was a fool." Spirit continues. "But that's in the past now? I can try to change. We can fix this, if we try." Maka calms down a little. "will you help us try, Maka?"

Maka nods and hugs her family closer.

* * *

Soul and Maka bid her parents goodbye and begin to walk down the stairs to Soul's motorcycle. By now, it's late at night, and the moon is making it's rounds.

They hop on Soul bike, eager to get home after such a long day. Maka is a little too eager it seems, as she has already fallen asleep on the way there. She piggy backs on Soul who carries her up the stairs and into the apartment.

After he lays her down on her own bed, Soul quietly shuts the door. A pair of yellow eyes greets him. He almost yelps in surprise, but he suppresses it. "Blair?"

"Yup." She whispers back.

"Where have you been? You've been gone for the past week."

"I moved out." It was too dark to see, but Soul could swear she made a pouty face "Things were getting boring around here. I couldn't make you get bloody noses."

He sweat dropped. "So did you move back into your pumpkin house?"

"No, that place was boring too. I moved in with fish shop guy!" Soul assumes she means the owner of the fish market a few blocks away.

"And you forgot something, didn't you?"

Blair holds up a tiny mouse toy with a long string tail. Soul sweat drops again.

"Well, have a good life n' stuff. If you ever need us, we're right here. Imma go to bed."

"K' thanks sythie boy!"

Soul walks into his room. Blair is about to walk out of the apartment when Maka's door opens.

"Blair?"

"Hm? Maka?"

A pause. "Thanks for... you know... backing off of Soul. You're always welcome here."

Blair smiles. "Thanks Maka."

And with that, Blair sneaks out of the apartment to get back to her free food source/home.

**A/N: Man, finally I tied up that loose end. So, surprised at Maka's reaction? Heh, yeah... Sorry this chapter came out so late. My computer is sooooooooo dumb right now. Anyway, leave a review!**


	12. New Digs!

**Wow, Chapter 12... Alrighty... Road House... Lemon Alert! Just so y'alls knows! Oh, and sorry this chapter came out so late. My computer is having... issues.**

**Sorry for not responding to reviews till now! Please don't hate me!**

**wolfgang-taco: Thanks! Like I said, I've had this story in my head for a while now, so I've pretty much got the plot. It's just the little details i'm improv-ing.**

**Hinata-Chan33: Yeah, I know! When I first saw Soul protect Maka from Stein, I'm like "Oh, he likes her.". Anyways, here's next chapter!**

**Alice: Heh, yeah, thanks. I named her Calypso cuz the two other gorgons were greek based names, but I couldn't find a greek woman who is associated with bats. Then, my mind wandered to Pirates 3, I though 'Calypso!', and it just stuck.**

**Any other peeps I didn't respond to, I'm sorry! Love youz all! Keep the reviews comin'! Oh, and please excuse me if I totally screw up the slang on the chap title. I'm not exactly 'street wise'.**

**Disclaim'd: I don't own Soul Eater. Yo.**

_**Bookworm and Her Scythe**_

**Chapter 12: New Digs!**

About a one month went by with nothing eventful or noteworthy happening. Kid had insisted that they were searching for Calypso, but it was slow going.

Maka began taking "The Pill", because now that her father was trying to be even _more_ fatherly, he lectured her about having a baby too early, and that they had been lucky so far, and blah blah blah blah blah.

Maka actually had considered having a child with Soul. She would, gladly, if she wasn't this young, and they didn't still live in a two bedroom apartment. That was another thing her dad lectured about. Buying a house.

Houses in Death city were uncommon, the majority of buildings being shops and other apartments. And then, if there was one for sale, it usually costed a ridiculous amount of money.

So they waited. For a month. Until...

"Soul!" Maka shouts from her place on the couch. A newspaper is propped up in her hands.

"Wha?" He pokes his head from inside the kitchen to look at her.

"House!" She shakes the newspaper.

Soul rockets from the kitchen and jumps onto the couch. He peers at the parchment.

"That's... decent sized. Four bedrooms, two baths..." He reads. "Finished basement... it's..." He looks at the price. "ONLY THAT MUCH?!"

"I know! What should we do?"

"C-Call someone!"

"Who?"

"The- The number on the newspaper. I think?" They were frantic. Usually if a house goes on the market in Death City, someone buys it in a flash.

"Hurry!" Maka shouts to Soul as he runs for the phone. He beeps in the numbers and waits, stressed look on his face. Someone picks up and he has a lengthy conversation with the person, but all Maka gets from her end is a dollar amount and a lot of uh-huhs and okays.

He finally puts the phone down and sighs. "Well, we put a bid on it. Twenty thousand more than asking price." Maka blinks.

"Is that gonna be enough?"

"From what that guy told me... probably not." Maka's palm hits her forehead and she groans in dismay.

"We'll know in five days. But until then-." He plops on the couch again. "-Just gotta wait and see."

"Friday, huh?" Maka smiles broadly. "Well, I know one thing we can do until then!" She then rushes into her room.

"Eh?" Soul looks at the calender. On Thursday of this week, circled in red sharpie is-

Soul's Birthday!

Hooray.

* * *

It's not that Soul hated his birthday, it's just he didn't have particularly fond memories associated with them. His birthday before the DWMA consisted of him going to a fancy party, playing the piano in front of strangers, and never getting any presents. Yeah, not very fond of those memories at all. Then, after he left home, his birthdays were on missions, in a hospital bed, or in school.

But how would things be different, now that Maka was running the show?

He shook his head, and decided he was thinking too hard.

Soul and Maka were currently at the mall. It was Tuesday, and it was HOT. They were both thankful for the coolness of the air conditioning.

"Let's see... streamers, candles, presents- No you can't look!"

"Okay, Geez." Soul was getting a little irritable. Maka might have been running the show a little too much. She was basically just dragging him along to the mall. So why did he come?

"Soul?" Maka looks up at him and kisses him on the cheek. "Thanks for being so patient."

That why.

"All we need now is a cake!" She said as they approached the bakery. She stopped them before they went in. "Soul, you wait out here again."

He sighs. "K'"

He waits in the front of the bakery until Maka appears again, She holds a cake, but it's cleverly hidden by two brown paper bags.

"Okay, now lets go home!"

* * *

"So, Maka...I accidentally peeked at all my presents, so it's okay to talk about 'em." He says, with the curious tone of an 8 year old.

"Nice try." Maka begins to open the package of streamers. "Now go to your room or something. I want this to be a surprise."

The week had flown by, Thursday was already here, and Maka had done absolutely everything to prepare for Soul's birthday. Even decked out their apartment.

Soul mumbles something about hating surprises as he walks to his room. "Come back out in ten minutes, birthday boy!"

Soul yells from his room. "I'm friggin' 19! I'm not a boy anymore!"

Maka grunts. "Coulda fooled me..." Soul's door swings open, and Soul is wearing a wicked grin

"Oh yeah? Well, I guess I'll just have to prove it to you, then." Soul walks towards Maka, who is still fumbling with the wrapping for the streamers.

"No Soul I've gotta- hey!" Soul picks her up and slings her over his shoulder. "Soul, C'mon!" She says as she hits his back. But her efforts are wasted, because Soul has already shut the door behind him and gently thrown Maka onto his bed.

Maka reaches into Soul's drawer. "If we're gonna do this, you have to wear this." She throws a condom in his face.

"But you're on birth control, aren't you?"

"Better safe than sorry. Do you really want to hear it from Papa?" She smirks and raises an eyebrow.

Soul shudders a the thought. "Yeah, alright." He says, albeit reluctantly.

He lay kisses down Maka's neck. She wraps her arms around his, and loses herself in his pecks. She yelps a little when he bites down, leaving a mark.

"Soul, be careful around there. B-bite..." Soul is aware of what she's talking about. Her puncture wounds from Calypso hadn't completely healed for some reason, so he had to be careful to avoid them.

He sheepishly makes his way around the healing tissue, and continues down to her collarbone. She groans in anticipation.

He begins to take off her pink shirt when she stops him. "Are we gonna have time for this? It's already three and the guests arrive at six..." She looks at him with a worried expression that eggs him on even more.

"That's three hours. Now stop thinking."

He slips off her shirt and leaves wet kisses on her breasts while kneading them. "Soul- Mmm..."

He snickers and brushes the condom off the bed. "Looks like I don't need that to prove to you that I'm a man after all." Maka looks at him.

"Are you- Ah- kidding me? I-mmmm-already know that. I was just j-ohhh-joking." She runs her fingers through his hair.

"Well it wasn't funny." Maka hears the tell-tale 'click' of her bra strap being unclasped. Soul throws her bra in a random direction and immediately goes for her exposed nipple, sucking and nipping on the erect flesh. His hands are busy undoing her shorts and slowly sliding them down her legs.

"S-Soul- ha!" He moves his hand down to her panties and feels a wetness covering them. He slides his finger onto her folds and she moans. Her back arches as he slides his hand down the only article of clothing she is wearing and circles a finger around her core.

Maka's abdomen catches fire as he slowly slides a finger inside her, a moan escaping her lips. He pumps the digit inside, swirling it around occasionally, and her moans grow louder.

As soon as she thinks she is going to reach her climax, he stops and pulls his finger out, licking up the juices on it. He pulls down her panties and snakes his hands up her legs, spreading them. His head reaches her already soaked core and he stops.

Maka shivers as Soul breaths on her folds. She laces her fingers through his hair again. "Okay." With that one word, he plunges into her vagina, making her mewl with pleasure. He flicks his tongue inside her and rubs her clit. She feels a pressure build in her, ready to burst.

"Soul-Ah!-Ahhhh!" Her walls clench and her muscles twitch from the pleasure. Soul bites down, and her dam bursts. She grasps her lover's silky white locks.

"SOOOOUUL!" She screams in ecstasy. All the pressure is released, and liquid flows flows from her, which Soul greedily laps up.

She pants and her orgasm subsides. Soul crawls up his partner's body and lays next to her.

She whips her head around. "Great. Now I need a shower."

Soul gets an idea, making him grin. Maybe he WAS going to use that condom. "Oh? That so? Let me help you, then."

Maka knows his intentions, and she follows along. She takes off his shirt and throws it away. He gets up and takes his pants and boxers off, leaving him naked, and he stalks off to the bathroom, taking the condom with him.

Maka waits for control of her legs to return as she looks at the clock on the bedside table. They still had time.

She hears the squeak of the faucet and running water. She lifts herself up, still shaky from her climax, and casually walks into the bathroom, where Soul is checking the water.

"Warm yet?" She asks, walking up to her weapon.

Soul turns and wraps his arms around her. He must have been raring to go, because he already had the condom on. "Yeah."

They both step into the water and it envelopes their bodies like a fleece blanket. They kiss sweetly, arms coiled around each other.

Soul's tongue flicks on Maka's lower lip, begging for entrance. She lets him in, and he toys with her mouth, feeling the inside and running along her lips. She hungrily pulls him closer, gasping when her sensitive nipples slide across his chest.

Even through the rubber material of the condom, Maka feels the heat of Soul's throbbing cock on her. Soul breaks the kiss, and they both turn so they face the door of the screen. Maka bends over and holds the bar on the door with both hands, bracing herself. Soul puts his on her hips.

"Maka... you ready?" Soul asks, ever the gentleman. She nods, and whimpers as Soul enters her.

She moans once his shaft is all the way inside. "Ohhhh." Soul begins to thrust out of her, but the condom makes it notably less pleasurable. As they begin their rhythmic pumps, Soul decides he either has to figure out what her time of the month is, or find another way to do this. It was still an explosion of pleasure and amazing-ness, but it was much better without the obstruction.

All thoughts aside, he continues his motions inside his meister, causing her to mewl and moan with every thrust. She feels a familiar feeling boiling up inside her as he begins to pound faster and faster. Her walls grasp at his member, making them both approach their climaxes even quicker.

Soul's legs fail on him, and he has to bend over Maka and put his hands on the bar as well.

"Soul! I-I'm gonna-Ahhh!" Maka stifles out, and her walls grip even harder. Soul pumps into her as far and as fast as he can, and they both hit their orgasms.

"SOUL!"

"MAKA!"

Their bodies shake as Soul's seed pours out, but is blocked by the troublesome condom. Maka aches to feel his warm sperm inside her, but she makes no protest when she remembers her own words. _Better safe than sorry._

Soul's arms prevent Maka from collapsing, and he pulls her into his warm embrace as he stands up straight.

Soul waits until their breathing becomes regular to pull himself out of Maka. He then takes off the condom, and ends the moment with one sentence.

"I really hate this thing." He says, holding up the sperm-filled barrier.

* * *

Showered, clothed, and ready, Soul and Maka now sit on their couch, Soul's arm around Maka. It's six o'clock, and time for the guests to arrive.

And, as if on cue, the doorbell rings. Maka slips out of Soul's grasp to see who it is.

"Tsubaki! Black Star! Come in!" They both file in, exchanging pleasantries and yelling something about how a god always celebrates his subject's birthdays.

Soon after, the doorbell rings again, marking the arrival of Liz, Patty, Kim, and Jacqueline. Ox and Harvar were next, quickly followed by Kilik, Thunder, and Fire. Soul couldn't help but feel a little cramped, but at the same time, cozy.

"Where's Kid?" Maka asks the Thompson Sisters.

Liz answers. "Too busy looking for Calypso. He said it's alright, though. The party didn't start at eight, so he wouldn't be able to come anyways."

Everyone chatted and caught up on the past month's events, until it was time for presents. Each group brought their own present for Soul, making five presents from his friends and three from Maka.

"Wait," Maka said to him before he could tear open Black Star/Tsubaki's gift. "There's one more." She runs into her room and returns with a box marked 'To Little Bro'.

"Wes sent it in the mail. You should open this one first." Soul hadn't seen Wes since graduation, and even then things were a little awkward between them. He could only guess what his brother sent him.

Soul forms his index finger into a mini scythe blade and cuts open the box. The flaps open to reveal wrapping paper. Soul picks up the wad of paper and unfurls it, revealing...

"It's a key." Soul says with interest.

Maka looks in the box. "Soul, there's a card."

He puts the key and the paper on the table and picks up the card, opening it. He reads-

"Hey Soul,

So I noticed that a house that one of my friend's company owned in Death City had a bid under the name 'Evans'. Figured that was you." Soul pauses, and his eyes go big. "So, I'm buying it for you. Happy Birthday.

Wes."

Soul looks at the key, then at Maka. Her eyes are dinner plates as well.

"We... own a house now..." Soul says slowly, the concept just kicking in. He jumps up and hugs Maka tightly. Everyone congratulates them and smiles warmly for the couple.

* * *

Maka waves goodbye to the last of their friends and closes the door. Soul is still on the couch looking at the key. She turns around and smiles at him.

"So, how'd you like your other presents?" She asks. Soul glances over to the piles of wrapping paper and items. He had received a movie from Black Star and Tsubaki, a jazz record from the Thompsons, a gift card for a music store from Kim and Jacqueline, a new pair of headphones from Kilik and the twins, and a cool designer tee from Ox and Harvar. All in all, his friends were good to him.

Maka had given him a controller to a game system he didn't have, a game system, and a silver necklace with a small scythe blade charm, which he now wore around his neck. The blade was apparently custom made, because it looked exactly like his weapon form, the gold on him was gold on the charm, and upon further inspection, he noticed that the black and red were real ruby and onyx. It must have costed her a fortune, but Soul didn't pry too much.

"They're amazing." He looks up from his generous gifts. "Especially the ones from you."

Maka thinks differently as she glances at the key, but takes the complement. "Thanks. So, do you want to go see our house tomorrow?" Maka isn't sure what to put emphasis on, _our_ or _house_. She ends up doing both.

Soul sneers at the words. "Our house. It still seems weird that we're moving into a house together, and we aren't even married."

Maka straddles him on the couch. "Oh? Well, you better get on that, then." She leans in, their lips crashing in a loving kiss.

"I guess I do, huh?" Soul mutters into the kiss, making Maka pull away suddenly, face flushed.

"S-Soul... Did you just ask me to..." Soul realizes what she means and his face grows red as well.

"Oh! Ah, no! I mean, uh, not yet at least. I-I WILL ask you, just not like this n' right now..." Maka stares at him, eyes wide in shock.

"You... wanna marry... me?" The way she said it made it sound like a stranger had just walked up and asked her out of the blue,

"Of course, Maka! I mean in a few years or so, but, ah damn." His face falls into his hand. He runs his hand along his face and through his pearl colored hair. "Maka, I love you. And when it's not so early that your dad will gut me open and let Stein use me in his experiments, I DO want to marry you. But we're not even 20 years old yet. Marriage is still years away for me."

She looks him straight in his crimson eyes. "You DO want to get married, though. I mean, definitely."

"Definitely." Soul says without a moment's hesitation. She smashes her lips into his again, this time wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love you too. So much." She whispers, breaking the kiss.

**A/N: Whew! Long chapter! Longest yet!**

**Okay, so I've been thinking, and it HAS been hurting. So, in the manga, there are 8 warlords or 'Great Old Ones", each with their own type of madness. Here's the chart-**

**8 Types of madness/ Warlords who acompony them**

**-Order-Lord Death/Kid**

**-Knowledge-Eibon**

**-Power-Black Mass in Book of Eibon**

**-Rage-Excalibur (Believe it)**

**-Terror-Ashura**

**And Black Mass says that Ashura ate the other three. SO! We can deduce that Vajra is one, but the other two...? And what madness do they stand for? Seriously, I'm going out of my head trying to figure this out.**

**My speculations for the other three madness types are as follows-**

**Desire ("Fear and Desire are two sides of the same coin."-Lord Death)**

**Suffering (cuz of Crona?)**

**Ur gonna laugh, but... Love ('Madly' in love?)**

**But I don't know... if you do, or you have speculations of your own, tell me in a review!**

**Peace!**


	13. Movin!

**A/N: Be sure to check out the new poll in ma profile!**

**Replies:**

**Takashimo: Yes. Undoubtedly, yes.  
**

**Luna: Waaaaay ahead of ya.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.**

_**Bookworm and Her Scythe**_

**Chapter 13: Movin'**

Maka was exhausted. She had been packing all day without any help from Soul, who was at the school training with Lord Death. She worried for his sanity though. There was no possible way to hold Soul symmetrically.

Anyways, she had just got done taping up the gazillionth box of Soul room stuff when the doorbell rings. She gets up and canters slowly to the door. When she opens it, the smiling face of Kilik greeted her.

"How's it going, Albarn?" He asks, a hand raised in a wave.

"Thank GOD you're here, that's how it's going."

He grunts in understanding and she sighs in relief, sliding him the box of Soul's things. He effortlessly picks it up and slings it over his shoulder. Maka turns and picks up the next box. Her back stiffens when she can feel tiny sparks of silent electricity an the back of her neck. She spins on her heels, face contorting into a nervous smile.

"Harvar. You can take this one down." He wordlessly takes the box and stalks out of the room. His creepy silence is quickly followed by obnoxious shouting.

"THE MUSCLE HAS ARRIVED!" Black Star screams his presence, flexing his arms and showing off his actually quite impressive muscles. She was really happy to see him, he would be the fastest worker if she played her cards right.

Tsubaki follows close behind him, greeting Maka. She tells the purple-eyed weapon that she could label, tape, and pack. Maka looks out the window to see the other guys busy loading boxes into the back of Kilik's truck, which Maka leaned of just three days ago.

She turns again. "Hey Black Star, wanna show off your godly strength?"

"HELL YEAH! Now yer talkin'!"

"Let's see if you can lift up that couch over there and take it all the way downstairs." She says, pointing to the futon.

"Heh, watch and learn." He sneers back at her, rubbing his hands together as he moves towards the couch.

Tsubaki looks up from the box she's working on taping. "Be careful, Black Star. Don't strain yourself."

To Maka's surprise, (and yet, somehow, not) Black Star lifts the futon, face not even twitching from the cocky smile he now wears.

As he walks out of the door, he casually snorts, "Hey Maka, got anything _heavy_ that needs lifting?" She just smiles. _Same ol' Black Star..._

The process of packing, moving boxes, and a ninja lifting furniture goes on like this until Kilik's truck is filled to the brim, even the back seats, only leaving room for Maka, who didn't have Soul right now to FLY over there, and the driver, Kilik. She enters the silver beast and clicks her seat belt into it's place, Kilik turns the key and the engine roars to life.

* * *

Soul turns the key to the apartment and opens the door. "Maka, I'm hooOOOLY CRAP." The apartment they used to call home is now noticeably bare, with only a few boxes scattered here and there. His voice echoes off the wood floorboards. He notices a piece of paper on the floor in the middle of all the emptiness and moves over to it to read what it says.

'Soul,

I started and almost finished moving our stuff to the house, thanks to all the help. If you could, take the boxes that are left and leave the keys with the apartment manager. Hurry, or Black Star will eat all the pizza!

-Maka'

He quickly collects the remaining two boxes, races out the door, and tosses the keys at the apartment service counter, the manager saying goodbye but not looking up from his novel.

Their house isn't that far away from the apartment, actually. Soul only has to drive five block before arriving at his two story, finished basement, somewhat large house. He steps up to the patio, and since he does not have a house key, rings the door bell.

He expects Maka to answer the door, and goes in to kiss his beloved meister, but is terribly, terribly wrong.

"HIYA SOUL! BETCHA DIDN'T EXPECT TO SEE YUR G-" It's Black Star, but he can't stop. Soul continues to lean in and-

In an amazing move, Black Star whips his hands onto Soul's thighs and slides under his legs, nut-punching him on the way through, and keeping a completely straight face the whole time. Soul's face, on the other hand, twists and writhes into a look of sheer pain as he falls to the ground in the fetal position. Black Star sits up.

"I do not kiss guys, bro."

"Yeah. Sorry. Neither do I." Soul chokes out.

Maka notices the commotion at the front door and gets up off the couch. "Soul!" She runs over to him when she sees him on the floor, moaning in agony. "What the hell happened?"

"Your boyfriend tried to lay a smooch on your god, so I had so lay out some punishment. Can't really blame him though, I'M IRRESISTIBLE!" Black Star explains, throwing his arms up into the air and flexing.

She looks back at Soul "Are you okay?" He just mumbles something incoherent about children.

She helps him up, the ninja still flexing in the background. "C'mon. There's still some pizza left for you." Soul smiles through the pain.

Soul had so far only seen the main floor, which had the entryway, a dining room to the left, a kitchen as you walk out of the dining area, and a huge, open space with the stairs and the back door that he supposed was the living room. Everyone who helped move was here, sitting on a couch or chair, and nibbling on a thank-you-for-helping-us-move pizza.

Soul waves a hand at them and they half nod back. He slides off of Maka's shoulder and makes his way over over to the last pizza box. He freezes when he gets a look at it's contents. He stares for awhile, and Maka suddenly realizes why.

She had asked for a pizza with everything. That includes... Olives.

Soul has always hated the black vegetable. Maka has no idea why, but he despises olives to no end. She never gets around to asking why, though. Then, Soul does something that surprises her. He picks up the piece of olive-included pizza and takes a huge chomp out of it. He chews it, swallows, and shrugs.

"Not bad." He whispers.

_Wha? Why? But... The olives... huh? _Maka is completely confused. Then she realizes. He knows she saved that piece just for him. _Stupid... If he didn't want the olives, he coulda picked them off. _She thinks, smiling.

"But that would defeat the purpose." Soul says looking back on her from the couch and reading her thoughts through resonance. Apparently everybody else knew, or could somewhat grasp, what was going on, because they didn't ask.

* * *

"Thank you so much!" Maka shouts out the door as she waves goodbye to Kilik. She shuts the door and retreats back upstairs, where Soul has moved most of the bedroom stuff to their bedroom.

_Our bedroom..._ Maka still can't wrap her head around it. She plops down next to him on the bed, laying on his shoulder. They lay there in silence, staring at the T.V., the first thing he set up, and one of Maka's gifts, his new game system.

Maka looks at the game system and slithers out of Soul's arms. She picks up one of the controllers and waves it.

"So, wanna teach me how to play?"

* * *

Some people are just naturally good at video games. They pick up a controller, ask 'what's this do?', press a button, and win the game.

Maka was the very opposite of these people. It seemed like she had never even played a video game in her life, which could be very true. She has no hand-eye coordination, which made no sense, seeing how she kept her eyes on her enemies while swinging Soul around. She sits on her knees while on the bed, arms flinging around with the controller in her hands with a determined look on her face.

The car she controls on the screen explodes. "What the heck! What happened?!" It was getting boring to her, she just could not grasp the concept of using the controller to _control_. She throws her hands up into the air and growls.

Soul snickers at her attempts. "I think you just suck, really bad."

She whips her head around, her face flushed with annoyance. "What?" A devilish smile spreads across her face as an idea pops into her head. She jumps up and turns off the console, setting her controller down next to it.

"Hey, don't be a sore loser, Maka." Soul says in defiance. "You'll get it eventually, you just have... to..." He starts to lose his words because Maka has jumped back onto the bed and now looks over him.

"I guess I do suck, huh?" She leans in and whispers in his ear. "I suck real _hard_." Soul growls as he realizes what she's about to do. She gingerly pulls down his pants and underwear, letting his hardening member loose. She immediately began to stoke it to make it as hard as it could go. Without any hesitation, she slides his head down her mouth, and Soul begins to melt again.

He loses himself in her attention, the licking and sucking sending wonderful sensations all throughout his body. She makes noises similar to satisfaction at a tasty meal, which send him faster toward the edge. The surprise of the situation is what makes it truly mind-blowing. She didn't even give him time to prepare himself before she stuck his dick inside her wet, kissable mouth.

Soul moans and grasps the base of Maka's pigtails and moans, His release nearing. "Makaaa."

She moans in satisfaction again and delivers on her message, she sucks _hard_. Soul feels like her entire mouth is attached itself to him, wetness seething and diffusing his dick until he sees stars. Soul throws his head back and moans even loader when he reaches his climax, warm fluid exploding into Maka's mouth. She swallows it all again and looks up to see her weapon's reaction. His face is as red as his lust filled eyes.

"You. Are SO amazing." He says between pants. Maka slides her mouth up to his head and releases it with a _pop._ She giggles at him.

"So, do I suck or what?" Soul honestly has no idea what to say, so he lets out a incoherent noise. She giggles again.

**A/N: Sooooo... Yeeeaaahh... go check out the poll 'n' stuff...**


	14. Training

**A/N: Heh, I was listening and singing along to Movin!, the credits song from Bleach, the entire time I wrote the last chapter. That and Stay Beautiful. If you don't know the songs, WHY?**

**Also, I'm thinking of a new story, so if Chap 15 doesn't come out soon, that's why.**

**Replies:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

_**Bookworm and Her Scythe**_

**Chapter 14: Training**

Maka's eyes flutter open lazily, and she finds herself in a strange house, naked, and in Soul's arms. She sits up and stretches, looking around. They were in _their_ bed, in _their_ bedroom. _It's probably going to take a long time to get used to that..._

Soul yawns and sits up as well, immediately wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into a kiss.

"G'morning." He says, releasing the kiss.

She yawns and wipes her eyes. "What time is it?" Soul looks around.

"Dunno. There's no clock in here yet."

Soul dreads to get up, but he knows if he doesn't, he'll probably be late for training, which starts at promptly 8 o'clock. He slithers out of bed, slips on a pair of boxers, and peers at the small red numbers on the stove. 7:38. Son of a bitch.

He races back upstairs to take a shower. The master bedroom comes with a master bath, so he has to pass through the bedroom again. Maka was getting ready for the day as well, putting on her dress shirt and panties. He looks at her. "Why are you getting dressed?"

She looks off in a random direction with a pouty face. "I wanna come with you. Is that a crime? I get kinda bored while you're training..." She almost whispers.

He snorts. "You'd be bored there, too. Kid hasn't even figured out how to hold me yet." Maka's hand covers her mouth and she snickers, and it turns into an all-out laugh at the Grimm Reaper's attempts at preserving symmetry. Soul laughs with her at the memory. They laugh until their sides hurt and tears form, and they have to calm down. They let out their last giggles and their eyes meet. After an awkward silence, Maka throws Soul A random shirt from off the floor.

"Go take a shower!" She yells playfully.

* * *

Soul and Maka make their way to school, speeding, of course. Training started in two minutes. Soul slides his bike in front of the stairs and the two run up them. They make their way to the Death Room through the relatively empty school and knock on the door. Soul checks his watch. 8:01. DAMN.

The door opens and he hears what he expects. "FOOL!" Maka jumps back in surprise.

"Yeah Yeah, I'm late, Imma fool."

Excalibur meets them at the entrance. "FOOL! Punctuality is key to success! Being late may cost you your life one day. Ah yes, that reminds me of the time I-"

"Yeah well that reminds me of the time that I didn't care, so..." They continue to walk into the Death Room, where Kid is waiting for them. He sighs at them in sympathy.

"Well, at least you came in the hour." They wave hello.

"Alright, you ready to get this thing started?" Soul grins.

"FOOL! One must prepare oneself before starting anything!"

Soul makes the Excalibur face. "Yeah, aren't you here to look after Kid?"

"Excalibur's right, Soul. We need to match Soul wavelengths first." Kid says seriously.

Soul sighs, throwing his hands in the air. "Whatever."

Maka watches as the two sit criss-cross on the dais, concentrating. She turns on her soul perception and watches the scene unfold. Now that Kid is a true reaper, his soul has swollen to much the size of Lord Death's soul. She stares in astonishment as Kid's soul shrinks, no, condenses to the size of Soul's soul and resonates with it. Then, out of nowhere, the resonance bursts to the size of the city again.

They both breath in and out in unison, opening their eyes. Soul transforms into a scythe and lands perfectly in Kids hands when he stands. Maka smiles when she notices the necklace still intertwined with his blade. "Ready?" Kid asks. Soul nods, and he raises him into the air.

"WITCH H-" The mirror springs to life with Azusa's image.

"Lord Death!" She throws them off and Kid trips, swinging Soul in a random direction and nearly missing Excalibur, who shouts "FOOL!" at nobody in particular.

Kid turns to look at the mirror. "Oh, Azusa. What is it?"

"Sir, I believe we have found the witch you're looking for." Maka's eyes widen and Soul's image appears on the blade, looking focused.

"Yes? Well? Where is she? Where is Calypso?"

"Well sir, It looks like she's trying to draw us out again. There have been reports of human weapons going missing in Vancouver."

"Missing how?"

"Well, not missing exactly. With every it's the same, they're gone for one day, 24 hours exactly. Then they show up again, with no memory of what happened," She pauses and pushes up her glasses. "and they can no longer transform into weapons."

Everyone gasps. "What's going on over there? What is she doing?" Kid shouts.

"We still don't know that yet." She retorts. "What do you want to do, Lord Death?"

Kid's face intensifies in thought. He turns to Maka and Soul. "Can you guys handle her?" They nod. "Good, I'll send Black Star along with you guys for support."

Soul transforms back into his normal form and walks back to Maka. "Yeah, it wont end up like last time. This time, we'll stop her." He says.

_I hope so... _Kid thinks. "Anyways, you two need to get going before anyone else is attacked."

"Right, lets go, Soul." They run off.

Kid watches them as they run out the door, it creaking closed behind them. "Be careful, you two." He whispers as the doors boom closed.

* * *

Soul and Maka are flying over Arizona when Black Star and Tsubaki catch up with them. "Hey! Kid told me that Calypso's gone and shown herself again." He says, using a shadow to move as fast and as high as Maka.

"Yeah. She's in Vancouver now. Apparently she's taking weapon's abilities." Black Star looks ahead, thinking. Nothing is said between them until they are floating above the city, drifting among the skyscrapers. "Alright Black Star, I'm going to-"

"Aha, well geez! I knew if I made enough noise the academy would send someone, but man! You guys were quick!" Maka turns Soul to the direction of the voice. A familiar face. It's Calypso. But this time, it she didn't have Maka's voice, she was using what must have been her own. It was cool, calm, and collected, but with sadistic overtones. Like her sisters.

"How'd she-" Maka starts, but Soul finishes.

"She can manipulate and distort sound, remember? That other voice was probably a fake."

Then Maka notices that Calypso is flying as well. Flying the same way SHE is flying. On a scythe. "Soul."

"Yeah, I see it. She has a weapon with her."

Calypso laughs at Soul's remark. "You silly boy! He's not a weapon!" They look surprised. "No, not a weapon at all. He's a meister!... Or is he a weapon?... hmmmm..." She puts her elbows in her lap and her chin in her hands, a concentrating look on her face.

Maka's hand goes to her face. "UUUHHGGG. She's too similar to Excalibur. AND she has major ADHD."

Black Star raises an eyebrow. "Is she always like this?" He points to the witch in front of them.

"Only when she wants to annoy the crap out of someone." Maka growls. She jumps up on Soul. "Calypso!"

She looks up at the scythe meister. "Hmm?"

"Why are you taking away the abilities of weapons?"

"Oh, right! That! See this guy under me?" They all stare at the scythe. It's blade is monochrome black and silver, separated by a single straight line down the middle. Two more smaller blades extended out the back of the main one, one black and one silver. "Come to that rooftop and he'll show you something cool."

The group is weary, but they indulge her. They slowly float over to the roof knowing that any sneak attack could easily be avoided. Calypso lands gracefully on the concrete, scythe in her hands. Then he speaks, his voice sounding 13-ish. "Calypso, that one with the pig tails, her soul is strong-willed. It has a deep connection to her partner's Soul, the scythe, whose soul is laid-back. I think the connection is love. The blue-haired guy's soul is really cocky, but has a strong wavelength to back it up, and his partner's soul is flexible and compromising. Is that enough information?" Maka's eye's widen.

"What the- how can a weapon read soul wavelengths that accurately?"

Calypso snorts. "It was your blood that gave him that ability, smart one."

"My blood?"

Calypso grins at her. "Yup. You went above my expectations, girl. Your blood gave him everything I wanted. Well, everything but two."

"What's that?" Maka growls at her. Tsubaki answers Maka's question. "The ability into change multiple weapons. And the ability to gain new weapons as a result of absorbing a soul." She remembers how she received the enchanted sword mode from her brother's soul. "But you had already perfected that, didn't you?"

Calypso's smile gets even larger. "Yes. Then all I had to do was use magic to steal the part of people's souls that turns them into weapons, give him a little boost, and just like that, perfect weapon... meister...? Huh." Her finger taps the corner of her lip in thought.

Soul grins. "Yeah, he might be a weapon-meister combo, but that means she can't do Soul Resonance, right Maka?"

She responds grimly. "No, that's not right. I'm technically both as well, but we still resonate like crazy. And there's something else." Soul's face appears on his blade.

"His soul. It's really messed up. It's like Free's soul, but a whole bunch of weapon parts stuck together instead of witch and human. I'm pretty sure he's able to resonate strongly. With anyone."

"Crazy..." Is all that Soul can mutter out.

"And that's not even the best part!" Calypso sneers as the boy shimmers and glows in her hands, changing it's form into a gun, but another part of him still glowed, and it changed into a sword.

"Well, you want to be my very first test subjects?" She points the gun at them, taking a shot. It fires onto the ground right at Maka's feet. Maka jumps in surprise, and doesn't see Calypso running towards her at lightning speed, sword at the ready. She swings it at her target, but is blocked by Black Star.

"Dammit Maka! Pay attention!" he yells at her, using Tsubaki to push Calypso away. The weapons in her hand shimmer again and they form a large, pinwheel-looking scythe, with blades on each side. (1)

She rushes them again and is again blocked by Black Star. The staff hits Tsubaki's blade and Black Star feels a familiar jolt. He steps back as the boy's wavelength hits him. "He might be the perfect weapon or whatever, but there's no way he'll take the spotlight off of me!" He gasps to the floor.

"Shadow Star, Type Two. Tsukiyoha." A the large, black ninja star forms in Black Stars hands and he spins it on his arm. He runs at Calypso and shoots his wavelength into Tsukiyoha, making the hole in the middle shrink. He shouts as he punches the staff of the boy, hitting him with his own, super-charged waves. Calypso flies back, almost off the edge of the building.

"Incredible... Black Star's so powerful." Maka says in shock.

Calypso sighs. "Not enough, huh?" She straightens her back. "Well I guess I'll have to continue my research. And you need more training." She says, looking at her weapon. "Training, training... now how can we get you more training?" The witch mumbles as she jumps off the roof and flies away, breaking the sound barrier.

"That was... stupid." Black Star states. "She shows up just to use us as test subjects, then runs away again? How lame."

"Yeah, but now we know what her real goals in this are in all this." Maka says seriously, making Black Star turn. "She wants to train that kid. She's probably going to be hunting academy students now."

Black Star lets out a hum in acknowledgement. Maka continues. "In any case, we need to report back to Lord Death." They immediately begin to fly south, towards the school.

**(1) Shuhei Hisagi's weapon. From Bleach. Which I don't own.**

**A/N: Once again, didn't think chapter was gonna be this long, but ma brain keeps feeding ma hands ideas. Oh well, Please Review!**


	15. Sick (Part 1)

**A/N: Again, sorry this didn't come out as fast as I wanted. I was working on a knew story, called Nothing Left, and it turned out okay. Basically a different, more dark ending to the anime. I wont be working on it as much as this one, though!**

**Also, I might be getting summer fever or whatever it's called. I've been really lazy lately, and my ADHD is fighting back my meds faster each day. So, if my work suffers, I'm terribly sorry!**

**Oh, and another thing I'm terribly sorry for. My poll is now on my profile, so go checkz it outz!**

**Replies: tdwtgeek: Well, thanks! That's my goal: to keep you interested so that you can't even sleep until you've read it all!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.**

_**Bookworm and Her Scythe**_

**Chapter 15: Sick (Part 1)**

"Geez, this is so crazy." Soul says, scratching the back of his head.

Maka looks up at him, arched brow. "What's crazy?"

"Calypso. Her weapon thing. Everything. I feel like it's gonna turn into Medusa all over again." Maka thought. _Calypso's method's are strangely similar to the snake witch's. _They were walking home from another day of training that left Soul particularly irritable. Guess why?

He looks over at Maka, staring. _Crazy... Right._ She stretches, moving her pigtails out of the way. Soul flinches when he notices something on her neck. The wound still wasn't healing, but now there was strange white lines around the two red circles. He takes a hold of her arm to stop her, and another hand goes to the side of her head. He brushes the strand of silvery-blond hair away from her neck and looks at the wound.

Maka yelps in protest at first, but lays her head even more into his inviting hand to let him get a better view. She can feel his somewhat rapid breath on her shoulder blades, making her shiver.

He looks up into her green orbs. "What's going on with this, Maka? It's been almost two months and this one wound hasn't healed yet?" He looks at her, worry in his eyes. She lifts up her shoulder to conceal the colored flesh. "I-I'm sure it's fine, Soul."

"Did you talk to Stein about it? Maybe Kim could-"

"It's so small." She scoffs. "Don't you think a wound that small wouldn't be that much trouble?" She yanks out of his grasp and continues to walk home.

Soul shakes his head. "That's what I'm worried about, dummy..." He whispers to himself, catching up with Maka.

Maka senses Soul's footsteps behind her and tries to wipe away the red on her face._ Stupid, he doesn't have to look after me. I'm not a little kid. _

_If that's the way you feel, why are you blushing? _Soul's thoughts rush into her head, making her blush even harder, and walk even faster.

* * *

They open the front door of their house, Maka still thinking about how Soul had just gone into protective mode. Soul's was still thinking about her injuries, and how she was super adorable when she blushed, like she is now.

Maka felt hot. Hotter than usual, and it wasn't just her burning face. She felt like she really needed to get as cool as possible, as fast as possible. She want around closing all the blinds to have privacy, and removed her shirt and shorts, leaving her in nothing but her underwear. Soul pops his head to get a better view of his meister. Her face is plastered red, even her shoulders are turning a little cherry. She is in only her bra and panties, but he's more worried than aroused. "Maka?"

She feels a horrible, knotting feeling in the pit of her stomach. Aches jab her whole body. She really doesn't want to do anything, except lie down. She mutters a pathetic "Uuuunnnnh." as she falls onto the couch.

"Maka!" Soul rushes over to her. She's curled up into a ball, with her knees pressed up to her chest. He lets out a scoff. "Now will you let me worry about you?" He says, kneeling. His face gets closer and closer, and Maka thinks he's going to kiss her, but he instead touches his forehead to hers. His head eventually retreats, and he sighs. "You're really warm. I'm going to call Stein. I think this has something to do with that bite." He says thoughtfully.

"No. I'm fine. Don't worry. It's just a-" She cuts off to cough violently. "-Just a hot flash, er, whatever." _Crap. I am sick. And now Soul's just gonna dote on me, probably not even go to practice. _

_I heard that. _She cringes and curses herself for being so thoughtful. She lets out another moan, turning away from him. He gets up and fishes his phone out of his pocket, dialing a certain mad scientist's number. Maka can hear Soul's voice as he talks to Stein, telling him to get over here. She also hers the running of water and the opening of cabinets. He comes back with a glass of water and pain meds.

'Drink it all' He mouths at her. She snatches it from him. "Yeah, whatever, _papa_." She was still well enough to make snide comments at him. She wondered why he had to be like this whenever she got sick. She wasn't helpless, she could do this stuff by herself!

She swallows the pill and drinks the cup of water, it's coolness making her get chills and yet still having the hotness. She doesn't know whether she wants to be under a blanket or naked right now, so she goes for both. She takes off the last of her remaining clothing and pulls a blanket from off the other couch, plopping back down on that one.

Soul ends the call. "Stein's coming. Uhhh... You might want to put some clothes on."

"Nuh uh." Maka shakes her head. Soul sighs. _Figures that she gets even more stubborn when she's sick. _

Soul sits next to her shivering body. "Is your stomach alright? Do you need to throw up?"

Her stomach is IMPLODING. But she doesn't want to get up, so she moans, "Bucket."

Soul gets up from the couch and re-enters the kitchen, returning with the largest bowl they have and set it on Maka's now exposed stomach. She shivered from the cold metal, pulling the blankets back up again.

Eventually, the doorbell rang. Stein quickly walked over to Maka and immediately turned her head to see her injury. Thank god she left the blankets on.

"Mmm. I thought so. This isn't good." Soul looked at the doctor... scientist... guy with intense eyes.

"What? What are those white circles?"

"Those are White Ring. It's when a surplus of white blood cells gather around a certain area on the body to fight off a dangerous entity. Usually they appear around moles that are potentially cancerous..." Stein looks up at Soul. "Or around the area injected with poison."

Soul's eyes widen. "You mean Calypso... Then why didn't it affect her until now?"

Stein stands. "Beats me. But I bet you wouldn't be too pleased if I cut open Maka to find out, huh." Soul's look tells him everything. "Right. Well, as far as I can tell, the poison is just giving her the flu. But call me if any other symptoms arise." The meister casually walks out of the couple's home.

"Soul." Maka sounds painfully weak, her voice scratchy.

Soul leans over and palms her cheek. "Hm?"

"Bed." She orders, reaching up to him and curling her fingers. He obliges, picking her up bridal style and carefully treading to their room. He sets her down gently, pulling the covers over her. She grunts and kicks them off, turning to lay on her side.

Soul sits on the foot of the bed, stroking her leg to comfort her. His other hand goes to play with his necklace. They lie there for a while, until the sun's tired face begins to sink under the horizon and the pain meds start to take affect, letting her sleep. Her quiet, somewhat sporadic breathing calms Soul's nerves. He crawls into bed with her, eventually falling asleep himself.

* * *

Maka walks down the hallway of the school. She was taking a personal tour of the Academy, getting the layout in her mind. After reaching the end of the corridor, she sees an open door. It's labeled 'Music Room #3'.(1)

She cocks her head, curious about why the door is open. She pushes it a little, entering the room. It's littered with instruments galore, but she couldn't name any of them. She wasn't particularly fond of music, she thought it was loud and distracting most of the time.

In the corner of the room is a large, black, grand piano, a boy sits at it's bench. He has white hair(2), a pinstripe suit, and is running his hand across the key cover, like he's unsure if he can play or not.

Maka gets his attention. "Um, hello?" She says politely. The boy turns his head to see her. She's slightly taken aback by how... good he looks. All men probably look good in a suit and tie, but she can't help but blush just a tiny bit.

"Yeah? Whaddaya want?" Maka takes note of his serrated teeth. He also had red, piercing eyes. She though for a moment on this. _Eh, I've seen weirder. _She concluded.

"Oh, uh, sorry, just wondering, really." She says, putting her gloved hand behind her head. "Do you play?" She motions to the piano.

He looks down at it for a long time, then decides on, "Huh. Not anymore." He gets up and turns to leave.

She watches him walk away, almost out the door, but something tells her to stop him. "Wait!" He stops and looks back."Why not?"

He flashes a toothy smile that almost looked sadistic with his sharks teeth. "'Cause it wasn't cool enough that's why! I just got way too cool for it, that's all!" She raises her eyebrow, not sure she understands.

She closes her eyes and shakes her head, smiling. "You are really weird."

"Hey." She opens her eyes to give him her attention. "You ARE a boy, right? You've got long hair like a girl, but no boobs, so you must be a-" He stops, feeling electricity on the back of his neck. He turns and sees the EVILEST leer he'll ever know. "Wha-What? So you're a girl? Then where's your b-" She slams a book into his head, making a large crater in his cranium.

"I'm a girl you IDIOT! GEEZ you're insensitive!" She shouts at him.

"Ow, ah man! I think you cracked my skull!" He says, rubbing the knot.

"You deserve it! Jerk! If you can't find out a person's gender, DON'T ASK!"

The way she keeps yelling at him, lecturing him, makes him very, very angry. It reminds him of home, and he just got away from there. "Well at least I'm not a flat-chested, pig-tailed girl who carries around a huge book! How could you be reading a book that thick?! Reading is so boring! Oh, that's it, you must be boring too! Add that to the list!"

Her eyes widen. She must have struck a nerve or something, he went WAY too far. Her head droops, tears blossoming in her eyes. He backs up in surprise. "H-hey, I'm really... I didn't mean to... Sorry." He puts his head down. "You can hit me again if you want."

She sniffs, rubbing the small amount of fluid out of her eyes. She punches him in the arm. "You're a huge ass." She didn't usually use foul language, but the situation seemed appropriate.

"Here." He says, grasping her wrist. He slowly leads her back over tho the piano and he sits. She remains standing.

"My name's Soul, by the way. What's yours?"

She cheers up and smiles a little. "It's Maka. Maka Albarn. I'm a meister."

He picks up the key guard. "Maka. Hmm. That's a cool name. Well, Maka, this is who _I_ am."

His fingers touch the keys, making a beautiful sound emerge. He continues to press on the white and black pedals. Her ears are filled dark, mysterious notes and chords, like a premonition of something disastrous. It made her think. It wasn't just a distraction for her. He finishes with a huge chord, almost all of his fingers press on a key. He stops, letting the sound ring out and bounce around the room.

He turns, looking up at her. "That's all."

She gazes at him for a while. That song... Intrigued her. HE intrigued her. There was certainly a lot she wanted to learn about him, he was an interesting guy.

"I don't know much about music, but that sounded..." She was at a loss for words. Fantastic? No, that makes it sound loud and obnoxious. Marvelous? No, that made sound like they were in Britain.

"Cool." She finally tells him. the corners of his mouth form a smile. They stay silent for a moment.

"You, uh, wanna be partners? I'm a weapon." She lights up.

"Really? What kind?"

"A scythe." Her face brightens up even more.

"Yes! Definitely!"

He shoots her a toothy grin. "Why're you so excited to be my partner, huh? Don't tell me you've got a crush already."

She snorts. "Huh! Get over yourself. I want to be partners 'cause my Papa's a scythe too."

"Oh, and you want to have a partner that's as strong and cool as him?"

If she was drinking a glass of water, it would be a perfect spit-take. "Heck no! That cheating perv's the opposite of cool. I want to make a Death Scythe that will surpass him!"

"Well that works out great, 'cause i'm gonna be the coolest, strongest Death Scythe there is!"

"Well, it looks like we've both got goals that we can help each other achieve."

He holds out his hand to her. "Partners, then?" She stares at his hand, reality coming back to her. _He's a boy. All males can't be trusted. He already hurt me once. How do I know he wont hurt me again?_

She sighs. _I just have to be brave. He did try to comfort me, after realizing his mistake... I guess I can trust Soul. Just this once, I'll try to put my faith in him, and see how he handles it. _

"Partners." She announces, grasping his hand and shaking it. _Not too much faith though. _

_I don't want to cry if he does turn out to be a dud._

**(1): Ahh, Ouran Host Club references. {D**

**(2): Why is it that all WHITE, LONG HAIRED anime guys are EXCEPTIONAL AT PIANO?**

**A/N: Yes, that was the past. No, I'm not spending a few chapters back there, I just wanted to see how well I could write them meeting. Was it good? Bad? Review!**


	16. Sick (Part 2)

**A/N: Like I said, sorry, I've been really lazy lately. Watchin' Bleach is addictive. ANYWAYS, go checks out the pole on my profile.**

**Also, read the A/N at the bottom when you get to (1) FIRST before going on.**

**Replies: ... Nothin' huh?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.**

_**Bookworm and Her Scythe**_

**Chapter 16: Sick (Part 2)**

Maka's eyes shoot open. She immediately groans from pain. _Right. The flu. _She remembers.

Maka ponders the dream she just awoke from. _It was so vivid. Like it was taken right from my memory. _She flops around on the bed, hoping to find Soul there, but the other side of the bed is vacant. She groans again, this time at the fact that she can't get back to sleep. So, with all the willpower in her body, she sits up in bed and is about to go look for her partner.

She finds him when he opens the door, a tray full of mild breakfast items littered across it, walking towards the bed. He sees her current situation.

"Maka, you shouldn't be out of bed. Lay back down." He orders. She gladly obliges and he sets the tray of food over her.

"What about training? Shouldn't you be at the school?" She worries.

"I already called and Lord Death said it was fine if I took a day to take care of you. Now stop worrying about me and eat."

She looks at the tray, not as hungry as she should be, but picks up a piece of toast and munches on it anyways. Soul turns to walk off, but Maka stops him.

"Soul?"

"Hm?"

"You remember how we met, right? With the piano, and we decided to be partners?"

He walks to the bed again and sits at the foot. "Yeah."

"Why did you really want to be my partner. I know it wasn't 'cause you wanted to be cool." She keeps a constant stare at her food.

"Ma... Maka... does that really matter?" She twists her head to him.

"Yes." She affirms. He sighs at her.

"What brought this on?" He asks.

"I had a dream. About how we met."

He sighs again and sits there for a while, thinking. He finally comes up with an answer.

"Eh, you didn't know anything about music. That's originally why."

Maka makes a pouty face. "How'd you know that, huh?"

Soul smiles broadly. "Are you kidding? You looked totally clueless in there."

"I did not!" She retorts, blushing. "And besides, why would me not knowing anything about music affect anything?"

Soul pauses again, this time deep in thought. He looks up at her again. "I thought you wouldn't judge me."

Maka's head cocks sideways. "Huh?"

"I spent my whole childhood being compared to my brother. So when you showed up, I guess someone who didn't know anything about me or music or Wes, it kinda appealed to me."

"Oh." Maka says, slightly disappointed.

Soul turns the question around. "Why did you want to pair up?"

"I told you. I wanted to make a weapon that would surpass Papa so I could rub it in his cheating face, and to show Mama how strong I was."

"But that's not it, is it?" Soul leans closer. "After I became a Death Scythe, I was already stronger than your pops. You could have graduated two years early if you wanted to. So why not?"

Maka thinks. "I-I dunno."

"On top of that, you could have chose any other weapon to make a Death Scythe, but you said specifically you wanted a scythe because your father is a scythe."

"I... did say that. Where are you going with this?" She finishes with her breakfast and sets the tray to the side.

Soul crawls on top of her, getting his face close to hers. "Your father screwed everything up in your life, right? And you kept saying that you didn't want people to consider him as your father, right?"

"Get to the point, Soul. Your kinda pissing me off here."

"You wanted to replace him." Soul says bluntly, letting the words float in the air.

Her eyes go from slightly irritated to dinner plates to extremely mad. "Go." She mumbles.

Soul backs up a little. "M-Maka, I didn't mean to-"

"GO! Just leave!" She shouts in his face.

He sits up straight, looking down. Then without saying anything, he gets off the bed and quietly walks out of the room. She lays her head back down on the pillow.

_I hope you hear this you jerk. Your an ass for being right all the time, you know that? _She swears she could feel Soul smirk at that.

* * *

Soul knocks on the door. "Can I come in?"

Maka's yells from behind the door. "No, you're banished. Come back never."

He sighs and walks in anyways. "You feel any better?"

"Fine thanks." Maka replies somewhat angrily.

Soul kneels next to her head. "Look, I didn't mean to-"

"Yeah yeah, I'm not mad at you, stupid." She interrupts, rolling her eyes.

"Oh. Who then?"

"I dunno. Papa. The world. Stuff."

Soul smiles. "You well enough to go somewhere?"

She lifts herself up off the bed, standing. "Yeah, where?"

"The school. I just need to drop by an old friend."

Maka looks at him with an eyebrow raised. She shrugs. "Whatever. Don't know why you need me, though."

Soul turns, walking out the door. "You'll see." He puts it.

He closes the door and Maka shakes her head at his mysteriousness.

In truth, she WAS feeling a little better, crappy, but better. She had no more stomach pains and her whole body aches where starting to go down. But the prospect of going somewhere is making a headache emerge, so she puts on clothes and treads downstairs, hoping to get pills.

She gets them, and the two exit the house and walk the now short distance to the DWMA. They both remain silent, not wanting to stir up any emotion that would ruin it for both of them.

They arrive at the school, Soul carrying Maka up the near endless flight of stairs, and they arrive in the cool air conditioned hallways. They walk down familiar paths, eventually arriving at a room labeled 'Music Room #3'.

Maka smiles as she realizes who the 'old friend' of Soul's really is. They tread into the near empty room and up to the black grand piano sitting in the corner. They both take their respective places, Soul on the bench, and Maka next to him standing. Soul lifts the key cover and turns to her.

"You asked why I wanted to be partners, and I said 'because you couldn't judge me, right?" Maka nods. "Well, there's a reason I stayed partners with you. You said you wanted me specifically. From that point on, I was attached to you... Sounds kinda selfish, huh?"

Maka shakes her head. "Not at all. Your brother was constantly being picked over you. So you deserved to be picked for once. I'M the selfish one..."

He smirks at her. "You are not."

She snorts. "Yes I am. I only picked you 'cause I thought I could replace Papa."

He stands again, engulfing her in an enormous, loving hug. "Then I guess we're both selfish, huh?" He pulls back, going in to kiss her.

"Soul! I'm sick, stupid!"

"Don't care." He says, capturing her lips. He slides his hand up to the back of her head to deepen the kiss, and as if to say 'Nobody else can have you. You're mine.' She wraps her arms tighter around him. 'You're mine too. Don't forget.'

Soul pulls away from her and she lays her head in his shoulder, sighing. "Go play or something."

Soul sits on the bench, setting her next to him, and glides his fingers over the keys, putting his index on the high C. He presses it, and begins to play. (1)

[Play 'Piano Melody' here]

A smile runs across Maka's lips as she's absorbed into the music. It's a sad, yet joyfull song, like a call to remember all the good times in times of hardship. She can't help but remember all the things they've been through, from the very beginning, until now. All the things that made her happy about him, everything that annoyed her, but still ended up good, and all the things they've sacrificed for each other, it all comes flooding back to her. Tears well up in her eyes as he presses the final seven notes, leaving the ending open and unfinished, saying there was still more life to be lived.

He turns his head expectantly, seeing a teary Maka. "T-That was beautiful. " She tackles him in another hug. He smiles.

"_You _are beautiful. I love you so much Maka."

She sniffs, a little from the residing flu, a little from the tears. "I love you Soul."

They both pull away from the hug, staring into each other's eyes for a long while. Then, Maka speaks up.

"I... kinda want to buy a piano now." Soul blinks.

"W-why?"

"I want listen to you some more. And I don't wanna hafta walk all the way here to do that!" She whines, pouty lipped. Soul scratches the back of his head in thought.

"Well... I guess we could look at some shops around town for one. Pro'ly expensive, though." She kisses his cheek, making it burn.

"Thanks." She cheers, ginning wildly at him. She grabs him around the neck.

"Now take me home!"

* * *

Soul creaks open the front door, Maka riding piggy-back. She's fallen asleep on his shoulders, finally fighting off the last of the sickness. Soul carefully canters over to the couch and lays her down on it, sitting next to her. He then moves a pigtail out of the way to see the situation on her neck. He sighs in relief.

It's fully healed.

He brushes a stay strand of hair out of her eyes. _That's probably why I'm so protective of her as well. Geez. I'm kinda like a dog, huh?_

She mumbles something in her sleep and wraps her arms around Soul's waist.

"Mmm. Papa." Soul chuckles to himself. _She must be having a dream about her dad when she was little. _Soul was right. And for the first time, it didn't include a woman, besides her and her mother.

Soul runs a hand down Maka's hair, down to her shoulders. She giggles lightly when he slides it across her armpit area. _I'll save that bit of information for later. _He thinks snidely.

He gently gets up of the couch and looks at the clock on the stove. 6:23. Dinner time. He has no desire to make dinner today, though, so he calls in a pizza. _Without olives. _

40 minutes later, the pizza guy arrives with the deliciousness, and Soul pays him, even though Death City Pizza's motto is 'in thirty minutes or it's free!'.

He sets it on the counter top, hoping the smell would waft over and wake up Maka. She stubbornly remains knocked out, so Soul picks up the box and takes it over to the couch, where he plops down hard enough to wake up Sleeping Beauty. She waves an arm lazily at the box. "Gimmie." She orders, and he holds it away from her.

"Gimmie a kiss first."

She grasps at the air in the direction of Soul's lips. "I would but I-eh-can't-eh-reach it." She says, making no attempt at moving.

"Lazy." He mumbles. Maka sits up and kisses him. Soul closes his eyes and she snatches the box from his hands, quickly jumping over the back of the couch. Soul growl at her as she takes a piece of pizza and puts it in her mouth and lets it hang. Soul runs after her. "Hey! Give me the box!"

"Mo!" She yells back at him, pizza still in her mouth. Soul dashes at her and she narrowly avoids his grasp, hiding behind the counter as she runs. Whenever Soul tries to run around the counter, she runs around the same way, avoiding him.

He finally catches her when she almost trips, but regains her footing. In that pause in her movements, Soul tackles her, catches the box of pizza, and slings Maka over his shoulder. She screams, but he knows she doesn't mind, because she's hum-laughing hysterically through her pizza.

He brings her back over to the couch, dropping her so that she bounces on it, and gets on top of her. He rips the pizza away from her mouth, setting it on the coffee table.

"Swallow." He demands, not wanting her to choke. She does, and Soul leans in, puffing from exertion. "You shouldn't have fallen asleep, Maka. I found your weak spot!" He yells playfully, and she screams as he dives his hands into her armpits, making her giggle like crazy. Soul sneers at his success.

"S-stop it- pff-haha! Soul- Icantbreath!" Maka's eyes tighten closed and her face turns cherry red. She thrashes her head around and tries to push him off, but to no avail.

The doorbell rings. Soul stops his assault to see who it is. He opens the door to find Liz, dressed in full business outfit. She smiles warmly.

"Hey, Soul. Is Maka here?" She greets him.

"Um, yeah." He turns to the living room. "Maka. It's Liz. She wants to see you." Maka stands from the couch an treads over to the entryway. Liz gawks at her appearance.

"Uhh, did I come at a bad time?" She says sheepishly. Maka feels her face and hair, and her cheeks get even more flushed.

"Yes." Soul implies in a single word, and Maka's face and neck are red as her blood.

"Shut up, Soul! No Liz, that did not happen. It was just harmless tickling." She elbows Soul in the ribs. "Right?"

"Uh huh." He quotes with his fingers. "'Harmless tickling'. Right." She gets annoyed.

"Just! Just go away." He walks off, snickering. She glares at Soul's back until he returns to the couch, and she turns back to Liz, who has a small smile on her face.

Maka sighs. "Hi Liz. What'd ya need me for?"

She straightens her back. "Oh! Right! Kid needs your official answer for the teaching position so we can give you the proper training. School starts in less than a month y'know!"

"Oh yeah..." Maka remembers. She ponders the question. Liz helps her.

"Don't worry, you'll probably be teaching the rookies, so you don't have to sweat it." Maka nods.

"Okay then... I've made up my mind!

"Next year, I'll be a teacher at the DWMA!"

**(1): Ever play Metroid: Other M? Well yeah, he plays the alternate title melody. It's cool, there's a youtube link to it on my profile. Hey! While you're there, vote on the pole!**

**A/N: Ehh, who needs college when you know everything about Phasmology like Maka? Besides, she wont exactly be a normal teacher, now will she? Anywho, that's the chapter! I've got a devilish idea in mind for the next chapter, too. Seriously, it's demonic. MWAHAHAHAAA! Reveiw! Teehee! ;3**


	17. Maka-Sensei

**A/N: Seriously, demonic.**

**Replies**:

**regent septimus: Haha! Yes! XJ**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater. Or anything else.**

_**Bookworm and Her Scythe**_

**Chapter 17: Maka-Sensei**

"Soul!"

"Hm?" Soul pokes his head away from the kitchen.

"Soul, listen up! It's very important!" She yells from the stairs, running down them.

"Yeah, what is it?" She arrives in the kitchen, holding two outfits.

"Which one should I wear?" Soul almost slaps his forehead.

"That's really important?"

Yeah! I want to look at least somewhat respectable in front of my students!" She sashays up to him. "And besides, I'm giving you the chance to choose what you're going to tear off of me tonight."

Soul's attention immediately turns to the outfits. The first is a black suit jacket, white dress undershirt with a red and gold tie, and a grey skirt. He makes up his mind before he even looks at the second one.

"That one." He announces, pointing to the first outfit. Maka grins evilly.

"Good." Soul's face contorts, confused.

"And that's good how?"

"Oh, you'll find out." She rushes back upstairs. Soul finishes preparing breakfast and sets it on two plates. Maka comes back down with her outfit on, and something else that surprises Soul.

"I didn't know you wore glasses." He states, and she takes them off.

"Oh, yeah, there not prescription. I just like 'em, that's all."

He takes her hand and kisses it. "Well, you look incredibly mind-blowing and smart, Little Angel."

She blushes. "Thanks."

Soul and Maka take their places at the table, happily gobbling down their breakfasts and talking about the coming day. The first day of school.

Once Soul finishes, he gets up to go to the bedroom when Maka gets him attention. "Oh, Soul?"

"Yes?" She gets the evil, convoluted look in her eye again.

"I picked out YOUR outfit for you. It's laying on the bed. You're welcome." Soul arches a brow as he hikes upstairs. He opens the door to their bedroom, looks to the bed, and sees...

_Oh, so that's why she wanted to wear that outfit._ He sees an outfit that looks _exactly _like Maka's, only with grey slacks instead of skirt.

A few minutes later, he walks back downstairs and is assaulted by Maka. "Soul! You hafta tuck in the shirt and button up jacket! Otherwise we wont- Oh my gosh." She rubs her temples and shakes her head, seeing how sloppily he put it on. The top button to the shirt is undone and the tie is slightly pulled off, the FRONT of the dress shirt is un-tucked, while the back is tucked in neatly, and, of course, like the boy he is, his fly is down.

She lifts a pant leg. "Are you kidding me? Purple socks?"

"It's close enough to black."

Maka facepalms. "You have GREY pants!"

"Yeah?" Soul says, oblivious.

Maka groans. She laughs out of spite, and a little out of amusement, and points upstairs. "Go change your stupid socks, stupid." He shrugs and returns upstairs. Another few moments pass and he walks downstairs with white socks that match the outfit.

"Now I have to button up the top button and fix your tie, and-"

"Hey! I can do it."

"Uh huh. Riiiight." She smirks at him. "Tell me how to tie a tie, then."

He thinks, deciding on, "Something about a bunny and a hole."

"That's what I thought. Now come here." He steps forward to her and she re-does his tie the right way, buttoning his top collar. She goes for his dress shirt next, tucking it into his pants. Finally, she reaches for his zipper.

"WHOA! Maka! We gotta go! There's no time for that!" She can't tell if he's serious or trying to be funny.

"Calm down ya perv." She remarks, roughly zipping up his fly. She leaves his jacket un-buttoned. She thought he looked better at least a LITTLE sloppy._  
_

She pats his chest. "Ready?"

"Yup." He says, the corners of his mouth forming a smile. (1)

* * *

A 14-year-old girl walks into the enormous, amphitheater type classroom. She has silky, shoulder-length brunette hair, and a cute face. Her figure is very teenage-girlish, and she wears a normal, black and white school uniform. She holds books tightly to her chest. "Rei, would you wait up a sec?" A boy calls her as he walks in the door as well. The boy has sandy blond hair that's long and messy. He's a little tall for his age, about 5' 11, and a small build. He wears a shell necklace, a black tee-shirt, and black slacks, with a black fedora to top it all off. He slouches as he walks up to the girl.

"Hey." He places a hand on her shoulder, making her whole body shudder. She silently turns, nervously smiling. "You can't just run off like that. I didn't even know where you were. If we're gonna be partners, you can't just space out and walk away." He smiles warmly. "Okay?" She blushes and nods.

They sit down in random seats, next to each other. Rei keeps nervously looking at, then quickly away from, the boy, but he stares off into space, oblivious.

The other kids calm and quiet down as the bell rings. As soon as the students take their seats, the door opens, and the teacher walks in.

She sets the clipboard with the attendance sheet on her desk. "Good morning everyone! My name is Maka Albarn, and I'll be your teacher this year!" Maka says cheerfully.

There's mixed reactions to her name, some get really excited, some stay thoroughly bored, and others return her greeting. She smiles. "Well, you guys seem like a good group! Let's take attendance!" She picks up the clipboard. "These are students without partners. Say 'here' when your name is called, and tell me if I need to switch you to the other list, 'K?" She reads off the names of partnerless students, all of them are there.

"Okay, now all of you that do have partners." She reads off the names in pairs, a few name pairs are called before she calls, "Rei Shijima(2) and her partner Sam Harris?"

Sam raises his hand. "Yeah, we're both here."

Maka looks at them. What about your-" She checks the clipboard again. "-meister? Where's she?"

"She uhh... doesn't really... talk." Maka blinks, but shrugs after, turning around.

"Well, not the weirdest thing I've seen here at the academy." She turns again, looking at the students with intense eyes. "Alright you guys, you're in the E.A.T. group of this school! You know what that means? It means your a step ahead of the other class, that you all have special talents in one way or another."

They all turn their attention to their teacher, suddenly interested. She smiles boldly. "So don't think you'll be getting any special treatment, got it? It's gonna get hard, but don't you dare chicken out. And no matter what, always remember that you have your partner to help you along the way."

* * *

"Heh, that teacher is... somethin', huh Rei?" Sam nudges her as they walk down the hallways. Rei nods, remembering the events of the school day. "So where'd she tell us to go? The 'extra curricular lesson board or somethin'" Rei points to the counter where they receive their lessons. They peer at the board.

"So we want a 1-star mission, right? An easy one is good for us right now... Eh, I can't decide, you pick." She points to one. "That's... a 3 star. Besides, we need soul resonance." She points at another. He takes it off the board. "Seems simple enough... you wanna try it?" She smiles, nodding her head. He takes the tome to the counter.

Sam comes back with the tome, now with a ribbon around it that says 'Working'. He puts it back up on it's previous spot. He turns to Rei. "We've got three days to prepare... So... Yeah, see you tomorrow." He turns to leave, but gets tackled in a hug by Rei. He smiles, looking back. "Look, Rei, I told you, you already thanked me enough for saving you. You don't need to be attached to me, alright?" She blushes, squeezing herself more into his back.

"Aw, geez." He says, scratching the back of his head. "Look, if you insist on being joined at the hip, you might as well move in with me."

Her her whole face goes cherry red, and she makes an 'eep!' sound into his spine, to quiet for Sam to hear. She detaches from him, blushing like mad. He flips around, looking oblivious. "Well?" He questions, tilting his head. "It's an apartment just a few blocks away from the school."

Rei turns around, not sure what to say. _What do I say to him? Do I except? He just asked me to move in with him! I don't even know what's going on!_

Sam raises an eyebrow. "Rei?" She takes a breath. _Okay, calm down. He probably does NOT see you like that. I hope. Or things are going to get awkward. _

Rei turns again and looks to the ground. "I..." She shuffles her feet nervously. "I accept." _Stop blushing you idiot! Blushing is not going to help in this situation!_

Sam turns to walk casually away. "Good. Now lets go get your stuff from that park bench you slept on last night and we can move you in." Rei looks up at him in astonishment.

_How did... he know?_

* * *

Maka dives onto the couch, flipping on the television. Soul sits in the other one, opening a can of soda. "So how'd it go?"

Maka's eyes sparkle. "Great! Everyone seemed like they were enjoying my lesson!"

"Anyone interesting in your class?"

"Well... there was this one kid who had a reeeeally spiky mohawk, and another boy reminded me of Kid, by he turned out to be the class clown. Oh! And this one other pair, the girl is totally silent, and has a thing for her weapon who barely notices her." Soul sips his soda.

"Huh... sounds like it'll be an interesting year."

"How was work?"

Soul makes the Excalibur face. "Don't ask." Maka giggles.

"I kinda guessed it went that way, considering all the adjustments I made this morning are undone."

**(1): If you can find the picture that PERFECTLY describes how they look, you are awesome.**

**(2): First name: Soul in Jap/Last Name: Silence and blade put together in Jap**

**A/N: Aww, I couldn't get my demonic idea in this time! Oh well, next chapter!**

**Find the poll and DO IT.**


	18. New Student!

**A/N: Demonic idea time! Oh yeah, you know...**

**So, only one vote on the pole so far, soooo...? It's gonna close on chap 20, so get to voting!**

**Poll: In BaHS, should I have a 'Great Old One' (That's not Ashura, Excalibur, Eibon, or Kid) get involved with the story?**

**1 Yes, The 'Black Mass' from the Book of Eibon (Madness o' Power)**  
**2 Yes, some other Great Old One (I have some ideas)**  
**3 No, it would ruin the story**

**So far, 3 is winning.**

**Replies: tdwtgeek: I WANT YOU TO ANSWER, DAMMIT! Here's the update!**

**OkHai3: Awesome... You... are... amazing...! Seriously, thank you so much!**

**Foxsoul: Oh don't you worry, I will.**

**By the way, Rei's theme song will forever be 'Modern Assassin' from Assassin's Creed 3. Which I don't own. Look it up on my account page, it's AWESOME.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.**

_**Bookworm and Her Scythe**_

**Chapter 18: New Student!**

Maka walks the halls after another great day of teaching her students. She smiles as she remembers some of the wacky answers that Kid-looking guy gave. As she's about to head up to the entrance to wait for Soul, she hears the intercom scratch to life. "Maka Albarn, you're needed in the Death Room, pronto." It's Soul. He sounds serious.

She turns around and starts jogging to the room designed for the God of Order.

Maka arrives at the door and knocks on the door, opening it after. She walks under the Guillotines and arrives at the dais. "Yes? Instructor Maka, repor...ting."

Her eyes grow ten sizes. She can't believe what she's seeing. _What's SHE doing HERE?! _

The girl in question turns her head. "Oh! Hey, Maka!"

"Wha-" She gawks at the witch in front of her. "Soul?" She asks in desperation. Soul just shakes his head, looking away.

"Kid, what the hell is Calypso doing at the school?!" Maka's expression turns to furious.

Kid puts it simply. "She wants to study here at the DWMA."

"WHY?!"

Calypso's face turns pouty. "'Cause I wanna make my weapon stronger. Why else, dumb ass?" Maka shoots daggers at her with her eyes, and Calypso sticks her tongue out at her.

Kid explains the situation. "Calypso has made it clear to us that... she never actually meant to do any harm towards the school."

"Oh, yeah right, like when she cut open Soul's back? I'm sure she didn't MEAN to do THAT!"

"He got in the way. Sorry." Calypso says simply. "And besides, I knew Kim would heal him."

"Oh yeah? Then what about the time you tried to kill Black Star and me in Canada?"

"That was a test. I wasn't going to kill you."

Maka yells in her anger. Then she realizes. "Kid, you aren't actually going to let her into the academy, are you?"

Kid looks down. "Well..." He says thoughtfully. "She could become a valuable asset. She's helped us before, and she claims that she also created Geoffrey for the school. So..."

Maka's eyes grow to the size of dinner plates. "So... that's why you called me down here."

Kid nods. "She'll be in your class, starting tomorrow. And she'll need an extracurricular lesson as well. Please see that she finds one."

Maka's eyes stay widened as she mumbles. "I don't... believe this."

Calypso and Geoffrey walk towards the door. She turns her head and stops. "Well?" She says to an unmoving Maka.

She turns her face to emotionless. "Coming." She turns and walks with Calypso.

* * *

"Hmmmm..." Calypso hums, studying the mission board. She turns to Maka. "Are there any pairs who need another team to go with?" She asks her teacher.

"Let me check." Maka says grudgingly. She looks at her class records. "Sorry, it looks like... Oh, wait, there is one pair who-" She stops when she reads the names. _No, I don't want them to be tainted by her. They have too much potential!_

Calypso swipes the clipboard away from Maka. "Then who is it?" She looks over the papers, peering at the pictures of the weapon and meister. She looks up. "Oh, here they come now."

Rei and Sam walk down the hallway, ready to head home. "Hey! You guys!" Calypso runs up to them, out of hearing range for Maka's ears.

She turns to Geoffrey, Calypso's weapon. "So? How do you feel about this? Coming to school and all?" She asks the boy. She notices that he would actually pass for 'hot' to teenage girls.

"Hm. I do whatever Lady Calypso says to do. If she wants to go to school to make me stronger, I'll do it." He says very plainly.

"Huh." Maka snorts. Calypso comes back, smiling warmly.

"They say they'll gladly add us as the second team!" She says to her weapon. "They seem like such nice people."

Maka gets even more angry. "Well they are. So don't try to corrupt them, ya hear?!"

"Why in the world would I corrupt them?" She says cheerfully. She looks again to her weapon. "Get ready, we're leaving, Geoff!" He nods.

Maka watches as the two catch up to Rei and Sam, then the four leave to their mission. "So, whaddaya think?" Maka jumps a little hearing Soul's voice behind her.

"About what?" She snaps a little harshly.

"This whole situation."

"What do you think? I hate it!" Maka storms away, headed for home. Soul's face falls.

"Yeah, that's how I feel too."

* * *

Rei, Sam, Calypso and Geoffrey all stalk the streets looking for their target.

"Is it that guy?" Calypso says for the millionth time, pointing to a random guy on the street.

Rei and Sam shake their heads. "No, I'm pretty sure it's not him." Sam answers her.

Calypso growls in frustration. "This is sooooo boringgggg!"

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll find him soon. Right, Rei?" He nudges his meister. She looks up at him, nods, and turns away again, blushing. Calypso notices this. _Let's make things fun, shall we? _

She runs up in between Rei and Sam, splitting them apart. She looks up at Sam. "So Sam? What's the deal with that necklace? Are you a surfer or something?" She badgers him.

"Uh, no, actually. It was my late father's necklace. It kinda reminds me of him. And why I joined the Academy." He answers thoughtfully.

Rei looks at him, surprised. Calypso nudges between them again. "That's cool. Can I see?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess." He stops to take it off, but Calypso grabs it and tugs, making his face go closer to hers as she inspects it. Sam's face goes red because of the closeness.

Rei turns away. _I'm so __jealous! I want to be that bold! I want him to blush for me! _

Geoffrey points to a man in the distance. "He's there."

The three look down the street, to a man that was very much obviously a kishin egg. His skin was grayish, he had a black and white prison jumpsuit on, and his teeth were sharp as a shark's. He drools slimy saliva as he looks at the four kids.

"Oh finally! Time to die you gross-" Calypso starts, but Rei puts her arm in front of the witch.

She turns her head to Calypso, and the gorgon gasps when she sees Rei's eyes, which had bright yellow stars covering her normally violet eyes.

"We'll handle him." She says to Calypso, shocking her even more. This was the first time she had ever heard this girl speak.

Calypso raises her hands in defeat. "Call us if you need backup."

"I wont." Rei nods at Sam, shifts into his weapon form. He shimmers, sparkles, and shrinks down into an arm band that quickly attaches to Rei's forearm.

"How's an arm band gonna-" She can't finish, because Rei has already dissolved into the shadows. She sees flashes of black and white streak across the rooftops, but when she tries to look at them directly, they're gone.

The kishin egg comes closer to the witch. "Umm, Rei? Anytime now!" The kishin egg now runs towards Calypso and Geoffrey. He is about to swing a knife at the two when he freezes. His face contorts into shock and he explodes, leaving only his putrid soul behind, and Rei standing behind it. Her arm is where the body should be, but is no longer, and her hand holds a knife.

_No, she's not holding it. That blade is coming from her armband! _Rei retracts the knife back into the armband with the flick of the wrist. Sam shimmers and returns to human form.

"Well who's getting the soul?" He asks. Calypso looks at him.

_A Hidden Blade, huh? Appropriate for an assassin, I guess._

* * *

Maka buries her face into the couch pillow while Soul rubs her back from behind the couch. "Dammit! What if they become friends with that brat! Rei could learn some bad habits from her!"

Soul tries to console her. "Well, from what you told me about her, I doubt she'll learn anything bad from Calypso. She's too good for that."

"Yeah. You could be right." Maka says, defeated.

Soul tries to change the subject. "So, what do you want for Christmas?"

She raises and eyebrow. "Christmas is four months away, Soul."

"Yeah. So?"

"I think what you should be asking is 'what do you want for your birthday?'." Soul cringes, as she had definitely not fallen for it.

"Yeah, okay, that is what I should ask."

Maka smiles. "Well, at least you asked. You're a horrible guesser." She ponders Soul's question. "A wedding ring." She answers jokingly, but with a hint of hopefulness.

A pause. "And?" Maka doesn't know how to take this, so she continues.

"A baby."

"Okay, Maka, you know THAT'S not gonna happen, or your dad's gonna rip out my insides."

"I can dream." She states, looking to the side. "Hm. I don't know. But my birthday's in September, so you have some time." She gets up and moves to the kitchen, beginning to prepare dinner.

_I DO know one present she definitely wants, though. That piano. _He thinks, remembering their trip to the music store. _I still have that gift card from Kim. _He makes plans to buy the piano she had set her hopes on.

Maka invades his brain. _It'll be more of a present for you. You're the only one who can play._

Soul argues. _Hey, I taught you how to play basketball, didn't I? I can teach you to play piano as well. And stop reading my thoughts! I'm thinking about your birthday!_

Maka scoffs audibly as she stirs the pan of meat. _Sorry, you think really loud._

* * *

After their telepathic conversation, Maka had a sudden desire to play some 'b-ball', as she puts it. After dinner, she expresses this to Soul. "Call Black Star. I wanna play."

Soul looks over from the dishes. "Alright." He sets a plate in the sink and grabs his cellphone from the coffee table. He speed-dials his friend. "Hey Star. You wanna get schooled at some basketball?" Maka hears yelling on the other end. Soul ends the call. "That would be a yes." He looks over to Maka. "Kilik, Kim, and Jacqueline are also going to play. Black Star's gonna invite them. Plus, we should invite the Thompsons."

Maka shakes her head. "Liz is too busy. But Patty...?"

Soul dials Patty's number. After a short conversation, Soul pushes end and looks to Maka. "She's in."

* * *

"Maka, of course." Soul calls out Maka for his team.

"Tsubaki." Black Star yells.

"Patty." She joins Soul and Maka.

"Kim."

"Kilik."

"Jacqueline."

With the teams decided, the two captains face off. Black Star has it first.

Ever since Maka first played basketball and had to spend a night with her dreaded father, she has wanted to avoid repeating that. So, she asked Soul to give her lessons. She caught on quick.

Black Star passes the ball to Kim, but Maka anticipates this, and she dives and swats it away to Soul, who promptly throws it to Kilik, who is already in position to dunk it in.

1-0

Tsubaki has the ball now, and she tries to find an open teammate, but they are all covered. She throws it in a random direction, and Patty catches it, throwing it in soon after.

16-9

Star has the ball again, and he fakes Soul out, running to the basket. He tries to chuck it in, but Maka takes it from his hands.

Final Score: 21-10. Soul's team wins.

Maka and Soul hi-five their teammates as Black Star falls to the ground in defeat. Tsubaki tries to comfort him, but fails to stop him from yelling about how he can't be a god if he loses in basketball.

Soul walks up to Black Star, smiling. "Alright dude, you know the punishment."

Black Star looks away. "You're cruel. You know that?" Maka snickers behind Soul.

Tsubaki looks at the two, curious. "What was the punishment, anyways?"

Black Star looks up at Tsubaki. "TSUBAKI! WOULD YOU LIKE TO GO OUT WITH YOUR GOD SOMETIME?" He shouts nervously.

Her face turns red. She looks to the ground. "Yes." She almost whispers. "Yes!" She says louder and more firm. Now it's Black Star's turn to go red.

"R-really?" He asks her, shocked.

Kilik walks up to Soul. "What was your punishment?" He asks the scythe, curious.

Soul turns to his friend. "Streaking."

"Ah. So that's why Maka was all over the court today."

**A/N: So, you like my devilish ideas? I didn't even think about Rei being Star Clan before, but there it is! Oh, and yes, Sam is a hidden blade. The one from Assassin's Creed. They're weapons too! **

**BTW, Vote on the poll!**


	19. Komlin

**A/N: Whazzup whazzup whaaaaazup? Okay, I did it. Previous Lord Death is happy.**

**So the black mass dude is winning in the poll, which works out GREAT for me. I have some more evil ideas. Some evil ideas, indeed... Yeah, you know what i'm talking about. Gotta love the book of Eibon's first chapter. *Sneers***

**Sorry this update came a little late, I've been trapped by the magical awesomeness of emulators... It's rough.**

**Replies: mandarinoranges: Thanks. Really, I do appreciate your review. Even something as small as 'good stuff' fills me with the confidence that people like my story.**

**GAH(Guest): Sorry, I don't offer any rehab services. Only more of the drug. ENJOY!**

**OkHai(2, Guest): Ha! That's funny! Tomorrow, I'M going camping! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and thanks for voting.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater. Just my story about it.**

_**Bookworm and Her Scythe**_

**Chapter 19: Komlin**

The school bell rings. "And that concludes our lesson for the day." Maka puts down the textbook as the students mill out of the classroom. As usual, Rei and Sam are taking their time packing their things, so she approaches them.

"How'd your lesson go?" She asks, referring to their extracurricular lesson that they had gotten back from the previous day.

Sam, as usual, speaks for them both. "It was fine. Nothing to report."

Maka can see that isn't the case, making her even more worried. "Who got the soul?"

"Calypso. I mean Geoff." He looks out of it, his mind somewhere else, and Maka notices, but she doesn't want to pry.

They both scurry away, and Maka shouts, "Uh, bye.", but they leave before they get the message.

Maka shakes her head and prepares to leave as well, putting textbooks where they belong.

Soul enters the room, walking down the steps to Maka's desk. He sits in her chair. "Good day today?"

Maka shrugs. "Eh. It was alright."

"Huh... Let's stop at the mall before we go home, 'kay?"

Maka hums in agreement. She would be more in tune with the conversation, but she's thinking too hard about Sam and Rei. Soul backs off and lets her ponder the situation more as she busily gets the room in order. When she finally stacks the last of the books, she motions for Soul. He follows her out and away from the school, headed to their destination. They stay silent the whole way there.

People mill around the mall, either hanging out or with a purpose. Soul was the latter. He takes the lead and hurriedly walks with Maka to the music store. This was the only music store in death city, and they had it all. Instruments from every section litter the shop. Soul casually greets the cashier as they walk in, and they immediately head to the section of the store marked 'pianos'.

Maka's frown from concentrating turns into a light smile when she sees the piano she wants. It's a large, black grand piano that looks similar, if not the same, to the one in the black room. They are about to come to it's bench when Soul veers right. Maka looks confused when he thumbs through a shelf of books. He finally finds the right one and takes it from it's place.

"What is it?" Maka questions a smiling Soul. He holds up the book so she can see the front cover.

"Sheet music. You wanted to hear me play more, right?" He turns the pages, gazing at the contents. "Plus, it's a beginner book, so I can teach you."

"But... we don't have a piano."

"Yup." Soul canters up to the cashier. "Just this, please."

"Okay, that'll be $21.05." Soul hands him the money, and the cashier hands him the book. They say their goodbyes and Maka and Soul leave the store.

He looks at her, and she seems to have lightened up. "Anywhere you want to go?"

She looks around, thinking about his question. "Hmmm... Oh yeah! Let's go there!" She points to a store up one floor.

"Aww, C'mon! Not that one!"

"You're the one who asked." She retorts.

Soul lets out a heavy sigh. "Yeah, I guess I did." She takes his hand and shakes his arm.

"Come on, let's go!"

Soul scratches the back of his head with his book-holding hand. "Yeah yeah, I'm comin'."

* * *

"Awwww. Soul, look at this guy!" Maka calls for Soul.

"Yeah, I see him. He's cute." Soul shoves his hands in his pockets. Maka picks up the ball of fluff.

"What, you don't think he's adorable?" Maka puts the animal's face next to hers, both of them sporting pouty lips.

"He's adorable. Why are we here? We don't even own a pet." That's right, the pet store. Maka almost always stops in here when she goes to Death City Mall, and today was no different, unfortunately for Soul. She really love the dogs there, because they have a 'humane policy' where all the dogs get their own pens to jump around in, and you can even go into them if you're 18 or older.

She nuzzles the puppy in her hands. "Hear that? Soul says you're adorable!" It cocks it's head to the side, confused. Nevertheless, it still has no qualms about licking her on the cheek. Maka practically squeals. "So cute!"

Soul rubs his temples and shuts his eyes tight. He knows when she starts acting like this, she has to look at ALL the dogs, and play with most of them. He tries to come up with a solution, but can only think of one. _Buy one. That way she wont ever drag me here again._

Maka exits the the dog's area. "Okay, are we done here?" Soul asks hopefully.

"Noooooo, I still haven't seen a lot more." She sneers at him, knowing that coming here drives Soul insane.

Soul groans. "If we get one, do you promise to NEVER bring me here again?" Maka's eyes widen.

"Buy a... dog?"

"Uh huh."

She tackles Soul in a hug. "Yes! I promise!" Soul looks away dejectedly, but smiles on the inside. He could afford it, since he had been saving money for a house, but that was no longer an issue.

"Go pick one out." Maka shakes her head.

"You pick. I can't decide." Soul had hoped for this, because he would decide quickly.

"Yeah whatever." He looks around at the choices. There are ten dogs in their pens. He rules out three that are barking like crazy, and four more that are literally jumping on the walls of their pens to try to get to him. Too rowdy.

This leaves him with three dogs left. He makes a hard choice, big or little. He goes with big, knowing his meister wants more dog to love. There's one big dog and two little ones. Upon closer inspection, he finds that one of the smaller dogs is actually a puppy of a big breed, a Golden Retriever. It lays in it's pen, sleeping.

Soul opens the gate to get a closer look. The dog blinks it's eyes tiredly, awakening. It yawns, showing it's teeth. Soul picks it up off the floor. It has the same personality as him, nonchalantly looking back at him. Soul likes this dog.

"How about it? You wanna come with us?" The dog's tail whips around in response. Soul puts it's face next to his and mocks Maka. "Isn't he cute?"

* * *

Maka and Soul trod down the streets, puppy in tow, back to their house. Maka pets the fuzzball as he sleeps in her arms. Soul lugs the cage.

"What are we gonna name him?" She asks her partner.

Soul huffs. "He's YOUR dog. You name him."

"He's your dog too."

"Humph. I don't know"

Maka looks down at the dog in her arms. She thinks of all the names in her head, but nothing really fits the puppy. She remembers vaguely a name she head somewhere before. _What was it again? Collin, or __Camelot or something?_

The name suddenly pops into her head. "Komlin." She blurts out.

"What? What're you talkin' about?"

"Our dog. We'll name him Komlin."

Soul shakes his head. "Whatever."

They arrive at their house. Soul opens the door, placing the kennel in the entryway. Maka shifts her arms a little, waking Komlin. She sets him down on the floor, and he unsteadily looks around his new home. He trots away.

Soul follows Komlin to the living room. The dog jumps up onto the couch. Once there, he spins around for no apparent reason, and plops onto the cushion to resume his sleep. Soul smiles cheekily. "I think I'm gonna like this guy."

* * *

Soul puts Komlin in his kennel and heads upstairs to join Maka in bed. He's glad to hear silence, meaning their dog is neutral about being in a cage.

Soul climbs into bed. "How about that? We go to the mall for a music book and come out with a puppy. Go figure."

Maka chuckles. "Yeah, life's funny like that." She wraps her arms around the death scythe. He turns his head towards her and they lock lips. Soul flicks his tongue at Maka's lips. She sighs, contented, when his tongue enters her mouth and it feels around the familiar space.

Soul crawls closer to his lover, breaking the kiss to slip off her shirt. She raises her arms, her shirt sliding off them. When her hands are free, she uses them to undo the ties that hold her hair in pigtails. Her silvery blonde hair falls to her shoulders. She looks at the hairband.

"Is my hair better in pigtails, or like this?" She asks out of the blue.

Soul doesn't even hesitate. "Down. Definitely." He runs a hand up her neck, grasping onto a lock of her hair. "Now stop thinking. You've done enough of that today."

She smiles at his words. "Yeah. I know." Soul tackles her onto the bed, making Maka squeak in surprise. She's assaulted with kisses down her neck that send shivers down her spine. She holds Soul's head to her shoulder as he nibbles on it. Maka hums in delight when he gets to her chest. She feels a familiar warmth in her abdomen and Soul reaches behind her to undo her bra strap. Maka tears his shirt and tie off, yearning to feel his chest on hers.

Soul moves his head up to Maka's face and resumes the deep kiss, throwing annoying clothing away. Soul's hands go to her breasts. He kneads them, making Maka groan. She threads her hands even deeper into his white locks. Soul, in turn, moves a hand lower, slipping her grey skirt down to her ankles. He slides a finger down into her panties and rubs her opening, feeling the familiar territory.

Soul's mouth moves to Maka's unattended breast, and her back arches when his teeth nibble on her nipple. She already feels her face burning, and the air around them heats up.

"Hah. Soul." She pants his name.

"Hm? What do you need?" He asks her in return.

"You know... what I need... stupid."

"I do?" Soul moves his kisses downward and begins to pull her panties off. "Come on, Bookworm. Tell me." He continues rubbing her clit after he pulls down the last article of clothing on her heavenly body.

"Is it... this?" He asks her, slowly moving his head to her opening. He makes sure to breath deeply when he arrives there, his breath driving Maka crazy.

Maka whimpers. "Mmmm... you damn tease." Soul dives into her, tongue flicking and swirling inside her. Maka's back shoots up even further and she moans his name in ecstasy. Her abdomen heats up intensely and her muscles tense up.

She grasps at the sheets. "Ha-ah! Soul! W-wait!" He stops. Maka feels like she's forgetting something, but dismisses it. Soul climbs up Maka and she flips them both around, so that she is on top.

"You okay?" She nods, straddling his chest. Soul watches as she pulls down his pants and boxers, then slides back to straddle his dick. They both moan. Maka slides herself back and forth. Her folds melt onto Soul's member, and she instinctively rocks herself faster.

In one swift movement, Maka lays on Soul's chest, slides back again, and makes Soul enter her roughly.

"Oh God, that feels good!" Maka cries out. Soul has to sit up, taking Maka with him, and she lays her hands on his broad shoulders for balance and control. She swirls around a little before using her legs to lift up, then dropping back down. Soul grabs and squeezes her butt, and Maka purrs. He adds his own thrusts into the mix, making the sound of their sexes smashing together even louder.

Maka feels her insides boil up again. Soul feels this as well and attaches his lips to her breast again. Maka grinds harder and faster, feeling her climax rapidly approach.

Soul raises his hands from her buttocks to her waist, trying to get more control. He slams into her again, making his orgasm near. He bites down on her nipple on accident, and she screams in pleasure. Her walls tense up and she shakes like crazy. Soul feels his member being crushed and explodes inside of her. They both yell as their climaxes hit them hard, leaving their eyes and minds clouded. Maka collapses onto Soul.

They stay like that for a while, letting their orgasms die down. Maka slides off her partner, hot semen dripping from her folds. She falls onto her back, exhausted. But Soul is not done.

"Maka. Flip onto your stomach." He says between heavy panting. She obliges, and Soul helps her. She brings herself up on her hands and knees. Soul hovers over her and enters her again, easily sliding down her walls because of the wetness that covers them. Maka's forearms give out, and she falls on her elbows. Soul begins to move again, feeling all new sensations in this new position.

Soul moves his hands up Maka's body, coming to rest at her breasts, which he palms and squeezes. Maka can't control herself as she blindly thrusts again and again. Soul keeps pounding further inside her. He goes in far, and Maka shutters when she feels him hit her g-spot. Soul notices, and moves himself in the same way, continually hitting that one particular area.

"Soul! Aaahhh!" Maka can't help but hit her climax again, followed closely by Soul. Her toes curl and she grasps the sheets, burying her face in them. Soul lifts her back up to his chest as he rides out his own orgasm into her, making her feel the warmth of his seed for the second time that night. Maka hugs herself closer to her weapon, breathing out hot air. She leans her head back onto his shoulder. Soul kisses his open-mouthed meister, his tongue flinging around in all directions, fighting with hers.

He slides out of Maka, making her whimper when the warmth of his softening erection leaves her. They fall back together, Maka wrapped in Soul's arms.

Soul slowly drifts off into sleep, and Maka is close behind him, feeling her eyelids fall. She is just about to be absorbed in sleep when a though bursts into her head.

"Oh crap!" Soul wakes back up.

"What? What's going on?"

"I... think I forgot to take my pill... and you didn't wear a... Oh damn!" Maka runs a hand through her hair.

"It's okay, Maka. We'll be fine."

Maka is fully awake now. Her whole body shakes as she begins to panic. "No it wont! I-I can't have a child! I'm too yo-" Soul tightens the embrace in an attempt to soothe her. She breaks down in tears. "Why did I have to ruin this!"

"Shhh Maka. Don't blame yourself. It will all be okay. You'll see." She calms down and lets go a shaky sigh.

"Okay." She says, but still feels an unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach as she drifts off to sleep.

**A/N: Suspense! Will she be pregnant? Who knows? I do, but you don't!**

**Oh, and also... THE RETURN OF SIR KOMLIN! Yes folks, I indeed got the name from D-Gray Man's own Sir Komlin. It's like he's Sir Komlin the fifth! Ha Ha!**

**Please review!**


	20. Uncertainty

**A/N: Oh... My... Gosh... Soul Eater 111 is out, and it's FREAKING AMAZING! I don't wanna give any spoilers, but I will say this... I love Maka even MORE. Just saying...**

**I've been camping and... playing The Witch's House for the past few days, so... yeeeaaaahhh... Seriously, go download The Witch's House RIGHT NOW. It's the saddest, creepiest game I've ever played... I felt like crying at the end, and I'm kind of a serious guy. Plus, it could be the hypothetical way Medusa came to be. But if it is, she's an even MORE messed up witch than I thought... So just... you know... play it.**

**Replies: OkHai3(6): Isn't fun that I get to know, and not tell anyone else? Heh heh... Maka's 18, Soul 19, Black Star/ Tsubaki 19, Liz 19(Almost 20), Patty 18, Kid Unknown. I seriously have no idea how old he is, after all, he doesn't age... and I WANT THAT DOG! And also, Thank You soooooo so so so much for reviewing! And so many times, too.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the awesomeness that is Soul Eater.**

_**Bookworm and Her Scythe**_

**Chapter 20: Uncertainty**

Maka looks at herself in the bathroom mirror. Her arms are shaking, barely keeping her from collapsing onto the counter. Her hair is ruffled from last night's escapades and her breathing is shallow, reminiscent of what's going on in her head.

_How would I even deal with having a baby? How would I know what to do? I'm only 18. How... How would I..._

She takes a shaky breath, attempting to calm herself. She looks down at her hands.

_I've got students, I have to think of them right now. Rei and Sam. What's going on with them? Should I be worried? Was it Calypso? Oh man, I'm thinking too much again. I need to get ready._

Maka runs a hand through her hair, sighing. She walks out of the bathroom. After putting on her work clothes, she slowly walks downstairs, hearing Soul talk to someone in the kitchen. _Who's here?_

She enters the kitchen. _Oh. Right. We have a dog. And apperently Soul... Loves him. _Maka smiles looking at the two of them. Soul is kneeling, rubbing Komlin's ears and throwing out some 'Who's a good boy's. Maka giggles a little and Soul's eyes widen. He stands and turns, face completely red.

"Breakfast is... ready." Soul turns back to the stove. Maka snickers some more and sits at the table. Her smile grows when Komlin trots over to greet her, putting his head on her lap.

"Hi Komlin." She greets. Komlin lazily wags his tail. Her mind wanders back to the previous night. "Hey Soul?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you really think last night... I... we-" Soul stops her words with a kiss.

"Maka."_ We wont know for a couple weeks. So there's no use running yourself ragged with worry. It'll be okay. Alright?_

"Yeah..." _Thanks._

"Hey, you're wearing your hair down."

"Yeah. You said it looks better this way, right?" She holds up a loose strand of hair.

Soul goes in for another kiss. "Definitely." Maka smiles.

"So, you want some pancakes, or are you already morning sick?" Soul says, grinning. Maka glares at him, losing her smile.

"Soul... just don't."

"Okay, okay." He waves his hand submissively. Soul puts a plate of pancakes in front of Maka. "So, what's going on with Rei and Sam?'

Silence. Soul looks over to Maka. She sits there, poking at her pancakes.

"I don't... know." Soul sits down, his own plate in hand.

"Well then, why don't we find out? I'm taking the day off, so I think I'll visit your class today."

"I dunno. My kids are pretty attached to me. I can't see them welcoming another teacher." Maka say with a cheeky smile

"Heh, we'll just have to see..."

* * *

"Oh my gosh! It's Soul, the death scythe!"

"He's hot!"

The many girls in Maka's class whisper to each other. Soul shoots his own cheeky smile at Maka.

"Can't see them welcoming me? Come on, Maka."

Maka scoffs and turns away. "Yeah. Whatever."

"Aw, don't be like that!" Soul walks over to Maka's desk. He swivels around it in his desk chair. "Jeez, now I know why Stein loves these things." He mumbles to himself.

"I didn't bring you here so that you could be oogled at. We're showing a demonstration today, remember? Soul resonance?"

"Yeah yeah." The bell rings, signaling the start of class. Maka looks at the congregation of kids.

"Today, we obviously have a very special guest-" She gestures to Soul. "-to teach you about soul resonance."

More whispers. Most of them pertaining to resonance.

"Soul."

"Right."

Soul transforms into his scythe form, landing in Maka's hands. She spins him around a few times. When he comes to a stop, Maka closes her eyes. She opens them again, and Soul's blade grows into the familiar shape of witch hunter.

Maka hears some kids gasping. "This is what a stable soul resonance looks like." She swings Soul around, showing everyone. "Now, split up into groups of four and meet me outside in the practice field." Maka walks out of the classroom, leaving her class to choose partners.

Rei and Sam obviously stay attached. Calypso walks up to them, smiling.

* * *

Maka waits for her students in the practice field, reading a book. Soul, back in his human form, leans his chin on her shoulder.

"So that's your class? Pretty interesting kids." Maka hums in agreement. Rei, Sam, Calypso and Geoff come walking through the brush.

"Ah, so it's you four in a group, is it? Alright, let's get started." Maka stretches. "So, the first thing you do for a stable soul resonance is to match your soul wavelengths. That means you need to be in harmony with your partner. Try to imagine a common image to make it easier."

Rei and Sam concentrate hard, but are interrupted when Calypso cheerfully yells, "Done!" Maka looks at her skeptically. "What?" Calypso looks around.

She uses her soul perception. Her eyes widen, because they ARE in resonance. _Oh, right, Geoffrey's soul is extremely flexible. _Maka remembers.

"Alright, how about you, Rei?" Said meister looks down and shakes her head. "It's okay if you don't get right away. Sometimes resonance is hard for people." She pats Rei on the shoulder.

Maka looks over to Soul. "Why don't you take care of the other students while I talk to these two." She says, gesturing to Rei and her partner. They shift nervously.

She grabs Rei's arm and pulls her over to another clearing. Sam follows them. Maka lets go of Rei's hand and spins to face her. "Alright. Tell me what happened."

Sam scoffs. "She's not gonna talk. She never does." Maka gives Sam an evil glare before looking back to Rei.

"It's okay. You can tell me. I've seen your souls and I know something's up. So...?" Maka gives a slight smile.

Rei only looks down even further. She opens her mouth, as if she's going to say something, but closes it again. Maka plops down on the grass. "Sit." She pats ground. Rei sits, along with Sam.

"Rei... I know you're Star Clan." Rei jumps back up. Before she takes off, Maka grabs her hand again. "It's okay. You don't need to worry about it. We're not gonna hunt you down or anything." Rei considers this, and sits down again. "Now tell me what's eating at you. If you don't, you might not be able to ever resonate with Sam again."

"Look, just... get off her case. I told you, nothing happened." Sam says, leaning against a tree.

Maka keeps her gaze on Rei. She sighs. "I... I'm sorry."

"For what? Being from a particular place or heritage isn't means to be sorry. We accept all kinds of student here. We've already had two(1) Star Clan members graduate. So?" Maka hold out a hand.

Rei gingerly reaches out for the hand, but pulls back. "No... No! I don't need any help! From anyone! Just... leave me alone!" She shouts. Rei stands and runs off. Sam and Maka look at her as she runs off, wide-eyed.

Sam stands upright. "Don't worry, I've got it." He stands upright, jogging in the direction his meister ran.

Maka sighs in exhaustion, rubbing her temples. "It's so early in the year. And yet, so... complicated."

* * *

Rei runs through Death City. She barley knows where she's going, just that she has to get away.

"Oof!" She runs straight into another person and falls to the ground.

"Oh, sorry, are you oka-" She hears the man say. She looks up at him.

"Rei?"

"A-Akane?" She mutters in confusion.

He puts out a hand to her. "Uh, hey, cos'..."

Rei takes his hand, and she's pulled up by her cousin. "Hey... Sorry."

"Hey, you're the one who fell, right? I should be saying sorry to you... So you're in the DWMA as well?" Akane smiles. "But why were you running?"

Rei shuffles uncomfortably. "Ah, still got those problems? That's okay. You don't have to tell me. Here, why don't I take you to the cafe, we can catch up."

Rei likes her cousin. He's the only one who she can actually open up to, because her 'problems' started a long time after she began to like him.

"Yeah, ... okay."

* * *

Sam walks around Death City, looking for Rei. He passes by a certain cafe and stops, looking in the window. His meister is chatting with a man who looks suspiciously like her. _Wait... She's TALKING to him?_ Sam opens the door to the cafe, eyes like dinner plates. Rei looks up in surprise, making Akane turn around. "Oh, hi! You must be my little cousin's weapon."

Sam's mind reels. _That's her cousin?! _Akane smiles at the confused weapon.

"Let's talk." Akane pulls Sam to the side. Sam's head is still spinning.

"As you can no doubt tell, I'm Rei's cousin. We both grew up in the same dojo, so she's more like a sister to me. She's..." He glances at Rei, then looks back to Sam. "Got some issues she needs work out. Just... don't take her lightly, okay?" Sam nods fervently. Akane pats him once on the back.

"Well, it was nice catching up with you, Rei." Akane steps his foot out of the door. "Oh, and Sam?" Sam looks questioningly at the meister.

He grins and holds up a thumbs-up. "Take good care of her." They both blush furiously.

_What's THAT supposed to mean?!_

* * *

The school bell rings. "Okay, make sure you practice resonance, or you won't get any better! Class dismissed!" Students scurry out of the classroom as usual.

Soul looks worriedly at Maka. "Are you sure we shouldn't look for her?" He asks for the hundredth time.

"Sam is looking for her, I'm sure she's fine." Maka states, putting her things in her bag.

"Hey." Soul puts a hand on his meister's shoulder. "Are we... gonna be okay?" Maka sighs a deep, heavy sigh.

"I hope so. I think... I think I just have to accept what's going to happen. Whatever it may be."

Soul takes Maka into his arms. "Yeah."

They stay stationary for a few moments until Soul backs off. "Hey. I found her." Sam calls from the entrance of the classroom. Maka turns to see them standing together. They walk down the steps to their teacher's desk.

"Good. And Rei...?" Maka looks down at Rei. "Are you going to stay?" The assassin meister nods. Maka smiles. "That's what I wanted to see. Now-" Maka turns on her heel. "As for your punishment..."

"P-punishment?" Sam steps back.

"Well, yeah, you BOTH skipped class. That's means for a LOT harsher punishment than I'm actually going to give you."

The pair lower their heads. Maka ponders for awhile, before turning again. "You both have to clean the library. Right now." Their jaws drop.

"The... LIBRARY?" Sam exclaims. _What the heck is a harsh punishment, then?_

"Hey, it's not so bad. You can check out some books while you're there. Ya'know, for your... extra lessons."

"What? Extra lessons too?"

Maka walks up the stairs. "I expect that library to be spotless!" She yells, walking out of the room, followed by Soul, who waves goodbye.

"You... you can't be serious." Sam's eyes are wide in surprise.

Rei continues to hang her head. She HATES cleaning. They both reluctantly make their way to the library.

Their jaws drop again once they get there. It's a complete MESS. Books are littered everywhere, scattered about in no particular order.

"Well... let's get started." Sam picks up a book, putting it on a shelf. Rei is about to do the same when a book catches her eye. She picks it up, peering at the cover.

Sam picks up another book when he notices his meister opening a hardcover book and reading it's contents.

The title page reads 'THE BOOK OF EIBON'.

Sam scoffs quietly. Before going back to work he mutters a single word.

"Bookworm."

**A/N: I bet you're wondering how THAT got there, huh? Yes, Akane is Star Clan, in case you didn't know. And Rei is his cousin. I already know if Maka is pregnant or not, so there will be no poll on it. Also, the previous poll is officially closed, and the warlord of power wins! His TRUE name is Nyogtha. I'm not making this up, either. Look up 'Henry Kuttner deities' in wikipedia, it says Nyogtha appears as a SHAPELESS, DARK MASS. Eat it, Suckahs, I found out his name! Just kidding, I love you!  
**


	21. Resonate

THAT'S RIGHT, EVERYONE! HIATUS IS OFFICIALLY OVER!

**A/N: **The long, long, oh so long awaited chapter 21 has finally arrived! It took me FUCKIN' FOREVER, I KNOW. You don't have to tell me. But I'm FINALLY done with the first part of TWL, so I'm back in action with BaHS!

**Replies: **WOW! You guys reviewed a lot...

The majority of them where praise (For which I say thanks), Rants (To which I say here you go suckas!), Or mild comments saying you can't wait. BUT! To one of my most loyal reviewers, the one who really was going insane without this story...

OkHai3...

You... reviewed on chapter 21... three times. Even more, if you didn't review under that name.

You are amazing.

Okay.

**Chapter 21: Resonate**

"No-NO! Stop!" Maka yells at the assassin-weapon combo. "Again. And this time, hit your target with more force!" She emphasizes the point by clenching a fist and throwing it in their direction.

Rei nods at her instructor fervently, repeating the set drill. First, she uses a soul wavelength to bust through a few mannequins, then more take it's place. She has to react quickly and find each of the doll's specific weak point. She moves through this flawlessly, jabbing her weapon, Sam, into their white bodes.

Afterwards comes her hardest hurdle. Soul resonance.

"Rei?" She looks down at the weapon strapped to her wrist. They both take a deep, long breath to synchronize their breathing. They feel eachother's heartbeat, their very presence. Sam senses the opportune moment. "Now!"

"Soul resonance!" At that moment, Maka turns on her soul perception to see the pair's progress. She takes a step forward in eagerness. Their souls are _inches _away from being perfectly aligned.

"That's right, you two! Now, focus on a common goal! What do you both want to do here at this school?!"

_Power _Rei focuses, without hesitation.

_... Pffft, heck if I know. _Sam's is more of a passing thought.

An electric jolt zaps both of their souls, launching Sam from his miester as she falls to the ground. "Rei!" Sam quickly shifts back into human form and rushes to her, kneeling beside her. Rei slowly gets up with the help of her weapon.

"Wow! You guys were close that time!" Maka shouts excitedly at the two. Sam looks behind him at his teacher.

"Not close enough! Let's go again!" Rei puts a hand to his shoulder. "Rei?"

"You might not feel tired, but just look at her, Sam. Soul resonance really takes a tole on the body if not done properly." Maka tries to pick the exhausted Rei up, but the girl will have nothing of it. She springs to her feet and whips her head around to Maka.

"Again!"

"Rei, you shouldn't push-"

"Again!" She looks over to Sam, who is already transforming. Maka smiles at her tenacity, and casually walks off the training field, shrugging.

Rei takes a fighting stance, easily fighting off the first and second waves of dolls. Then came time to resonate.

"How are they doing?" Soul asks, joining Maka on the observation field. "Did they get it yet?"

"Not yet. But..." Maka's grin gets bigger and bigger as she looks on. "You might be just in time to see their first successful attempt."

Soul doesn't see it, but Maka is nervously tapping her foot. She needs to get home.

Rei shuts her eyes, focusing on a common object that Sam and her both agreed on; a star. Easy to remember, easy to picture. Suddenly, Rei gets this weird sensation. Like her mind is not her own anymore, but melded together with someone else's. The feeling slowly and gradually gets stronger the more she imagines the simple 5-point star.

Then, it happens. She doesn't know how, or why, all she knows is that she feels _close _to Sam. She couldn't feel closer to him if she tried. And instead of seeing and hearing him on the outside, she just knows that he IS there. She can hear hi through her own thoughts.

_I... think we did it. _Rei looks around, not seeing any enormous change in the scenery.

_We definitely did it. I can hear your thoughts! _Rei looks down, curious to what she looks like. But to her astonishment there is nothing. Absolutely nothing in the space that should occupy her body. She tries to make sounds, but even when she speaks, no words are heard.

Rei's vision goes fuzzy. Her legs go cold and numb, and she can no longer hear anything, as all the blood has rushed to her ears. Her knees hit the dirt of the training ground floor, and she falls. The last thing she sees before blacking out is a pair of white sneakers running towards her.

* * *

Rei shoots up out of bed, only to be caught by a gentle hand pushing her back down. "Whoa, there. Not so fast." She is sure it's Sam's, but she isn't even sure how she knows that. Her brief consciousness is ended with another fuzziness in her vision, and she blacks out yet again.

* * *

This time, Rei is definitely not in bed. She finds herself floating in a completely white void, with no trace of anything around her but white. She looks in all directions about fifty times before noticing a minuscule black dot on the sheet of white surrounding her. She has to squint to distinguish it from the rest of the world. A few moments of watching the black dot, and she realizes that it's not a dot any more, but a splotch. In fact, it's even growing. No, not growing. Getting closer.

Rei gets inexorably sucked closer and closer to the blackness, until she is sure she is going to be sucked in. But that's when she stops, and booming voice fills Rei's head.

"I am he who metes out power equally. What is the power you desire?"

Rei stares blankly into the black mass. "The power I... desire?" The faintest of smiles crosses Rei's lips.

* * *

"AH!" Rei wakes up screaming, in a cold sweat, and breathing hard. Sam lethargically wakes from the foot of the bed.

"Mmmaa? What? What?" I sighs in relief at the sight of his meister. "Are you okay?" He asks, still half asleep. She nods. "That's good. You had us worried. You kinda... disappeared for a few seconds out there. Like, you were literally gone." Just to reassure herself, Rei lifts a hand up to her face. It was solid, and there. She puts her hand back in her lap and instinctively kneels in front of him. But instead of apologizing, like she was going to, she just scoots further and further toward Sam. The whole way, she was expecting her natural reaction to kick in, and she would bow, apologize for worrying him, and leave the room. But she did not expect what happened next.

Rei reaches the foot of the bed, so that she is practically face-to-face with him, and she bursts into tears. She tackles Sam, and he keeps his calm while she sobs on his shoulder. He just hugs her tightly, knowing now all too well the 'problems' she was faced with. Honestly, it should be him crying.

"Don't... Don't leave me! Please!" Sam doesn't know if she's talking to her parents or him. "I don't wanna be alone again!"

"Shhhh. It'll be okay. I'm not going to leave you. _Ever. _I'll always be by your side, Rei." It might have sounded cheesy to anybody else, but it was exactly the thing she needed to hear. Someone who completely understands her, knows her past, has even been inside her very mind, and is still devoted to her.

Sam is Rei's first true friend.

* * *

It was her birthday. She was FUCKING joking about it, and yet, in some cruel twist of fate, here she was.

Maka waited for the longest minutes of her life for the test to be over. She would pass the unbearable seconds tapping her fingers on the bathroom sink, or fussing with her hair, or just plain grasping onto the hem of her skirt in anticipation and fear. She shook all over. She told herself she could do this. She told herself she would be brave.

She lied.

_What was the problem with having a baby at my age, anyways? Lots of girls have kids way younger than me._

_Just like Mama._

_Was Soul going to leave her for this? Was this going to just be a repeat of Papa and Mama's relationship? Like mother like daughter, I guess._

This was it. Time was finally up, and in moments, Maka would know. She would know if she had taken the same path as her mother or not, and her irrational mind decided, if Soul would start cheating or not. She reaches for the test as if it's the most delicate thing in the world. Picking it up off the counter, Maka tries to think optimistically._ Positives. Think positive._

_Positive. Plus._

Maka sets the test back down on the counter. _Don't freak out. Don't freak out. _She repeats, slowly dragging herself up from the toilet, her legs shaking violently. They almost give out, they wobble so much. She twists the knob on the bathroom door and swings it open. "SOUL!" She calls. Almost immediately she hears him running up the stairs from where he was preparing her birthday party. She can hear him trip, mutter a few curses, and continue. It would have been funny, if it were under normal circumstances.

He opens the master bedroom door. "If it's to see the preparations, come back down in 10 minutes, birthday girl." He says, sneering at her.

She hides her scowl behind her un-pig-tailed hair. "...Cancel it. I don't want a party today."

* * *

Soul rubs Maka's back as she sits at the kitchen table, head propped up in her hands. "Yes. Yeah, no everything's fine. Now's just not a good time. Family problems. My family." He explains for the fifth time. Now it was Kim's turn to know; the party was off. "Yeah. Next Friday. Alright. See you, Kim."

He hangs up. As soon as he does, Maka gives up holding up her head and lets it fall to the table with a loud _thunk! _

"Uuuuuuuhhhhhhh..." She moans. Soul sighs. He decides to lift up her shirt and rub her bare back, hoping it would make her feel better.

"Come on, Maka. It can't be THAT bad, can it?"

Maka slams her gloved hands on the table and her head shoots up. "How can it NOT be bad?! How can I live with knowing how I'm going to end up..."

"And just how's that?" Soul asks, already knowing the answer, but wanting to hear it from her.

"Just like Mama." She replies, looking down.

"Maka..." He takes a huge breath. "You based this solely on the fact that you are pregnant at around the same age that your mother was. Tell me, is your name Kami Albarn?"

"No."

"Then, Maka, you are two different people. Now, do I have red hair, and am I very, very obnoxious?"

"No."

"Then I'm not your father, Maka. Just because ONE thing about our relationship is similar, doesn't mean we're going to turn out the same, right?"

Maka looks at Soul, and, with much hesitation, she finally mutters out, "... Right." He takes her hand. "How come you know all this relationship crap, anyways?"

"Wes is a psychiatrist. Along with being a famous violinist. He kinda rubs off on you."

**A/N: So what you think? Finally, right?**


	22. The News

**A/N: Jeez, it's like you guys gave up hope on me ever writing on this again!**

**Chapter 22: The News **

Maka didn't go to work the next day. She didn't want to have a nervous breakdown in front of the kids who trust her to keep a calm, cool head. Thank God it was the day they took the Super Written Test.

She paces the ground floor, wondering many things. How her kids were doing, specifically Rei. How SHE was going to be. If Soul would be alright proctoring the exams- things like that all swim though her mind as she walks the length of the living room over and over.

She then decides that she can't keep it all between Soul and herself. She has to vent. Maka takes her phone from her pajama pants pocket and holds down the 3 button. She places it to her ear.

As soon as the line picks up she calls out, "Mama?" and winces at how desperate she sounds.

"Maka? Is something wrong? What?"

"Can you come over?... I need to talk to you."

"Sure! Is everything okay?"

Maka squeezes the arm holding her phone. "I'm okay. Just... hurry, alright?"

_How will she take the news? _Maka wonders.

It takes a full five minutes for Kami to arrive at the house, the entirety of which Maka nervously finds things to do. When Kami gets through the door, Maka has taken up pacing again.

"Maka?" She spins to face her mom. Her face is ghostly white. Kami's eyes widen and she rushes to Maka, taking her in a hug. "What's wrong? Is it Soul? Did he do something?"

Maka shakes her head. "No, no. I-"

"Is this why you canceled the party yesterday?" She nods.

"Mama... promise you wont get mad, okay? And... don't tell papa."

"Sure, sweety." Kami smiles sweetly.

"I... I'm..." Maka is on the verge of bursting into tears. With a huge, shaky sigh, and no small amount of courage, she tells her, "I'm pregnant."

Maka doesn't expect Kami's mouth to contort into a crazy grin. She also doesn't expect her mother to hug her tightly, lift her off the ground, and spin her around, squealing like a schoolgirl.

Something like, "Whaaaaa?" exits Maka's mouth when Kami sets her down.

"What do you mean 'whaaaa'? Maka! This is great!"

"Wait, wait, slow down. Aren't you mad? You should be mad right now!"

"Why? I have no reason." She pauses briefly, placing a hand on her daughter's shoulder. Maka notices for the first time that she's actually grown taller than her mother. "Maka, why would you think I'd be mad at you for having a child this early, when I went and did it myself? In fact, my life back then wasn't even as stable as yours is right now. You have this huge house, a good and honest man, and a well paying job. I think any child would be proud to call you mom, no matter how old you are."

Maka heaves a huge sigh and falls on Kami's shoulder. "Woah! Hey! Don't just collapse on me like that!" She pulls her over to the couch.

Maka lays her head back on the cushion. "I just... thought you'd be furious." She reviews what her mother had just explained to her, about having everything you'd want to have to bring new life into the world. She had collapsed from relief, but for a different reason; she had just realized that she did it. She vowed long ago that she would show her mom that she could do better in everything. She would make a stronger Death Scythe than her dad, she did. She would be a better meister, she saved the world from the Kishin. And now it came rushing at her that, without her even noticing, she has a better situation overall than Kami had. She finally, finally did it.

"When did you find out?" Kami asks, scooting up on the couch.

"Just yesterday. Right before the party."

Maka enters into conversation with her mother, talking about baby showers, symptoms of having another living being growing inside you, things she'll need to prepare, and so on. It took them well into the morning.

"Oh, and remember, you might think that diapers is a dumb present for a shower, but trust me, it's the best you can get. You can NEVER have too many diapers."

Maka nods, making a mental note. _Buy diapers. 40, maybe 50 packs._

"And be careful what you eat. Even some smells can set you off. For me, it was fish, cooked or raw." Kami shudders at the memories. "I can't even look at the stuff anymore."

"Right." _Not like I loved fish anyways..._

Kami pauses. "Does Soul know?" Maka nods her head slowly. "Good. Remember, Maka, you're never alone in this. You can lean on him. And, trust me, when the hormones kick in, you will." Maka looks down at her hands, which are being held by her mother's. "He's a good guy. Trust me, he's not like your father was. I can tell that much."

She nods. "Okay." Kami lets her have a few moments to breathe and take it all in. Komlin finally shuffles over to the two, curious to see the new face.

"Well, hello there!" Kami picks up the dog from off the floor and puts him on her lap. "You didn't tell me you got a dog." She says to Maka.

"Hm?" Maka snaps out of her thoughts. "Oh, right. That's Komlin. We got him two weeks ago. I was going to tell you, but a lot happened."

"Two weeks, huh?... Wait... by a lot... you don't mean..." Kami looks skeptically at Maka. Her eyes widen at her mother's wits and her face flushes cherry red. Kami sneers at Komlin. "Looks like someone brings out the animal instinct in her, huh?" She ruffles the dog's fur. "Yes you do! Yes you do!"

"STOP IT!" Maka buries her face in her hands in a futile attempt to hide her embarrassment.

* * *

Soul had been a good boyfriend and taken one for Maka, sure. He had to proctor the exams, and that meant standing around in a classroom for a whole hour, sure. He was fine with all that. What he was NOT fine with was sitting in a SILENT classroom while he dealt with the fact that in eight months, he would be the father of Maka's child.

Soul sits at her desk with his feet up, eyes closed, but not sleeping, the giant clock ticking away. _Will I even be a good dad? _He wonders. _Will I need to take another job? __  
_

The sound of a pencil hitting a desk snaps him to attention. He looks up to see Sam, of all people, finishing first. Soul scratches his head in confusion. _I didn't really- _another pencil hits the desk, and it's Rei this time. _Okay, now that, I did expect. They must have studied hard. _Then, Geoff's pencil hits the desk. _That's to be expected. He's doing the best in the class. _Out of all the students in the DWMA, Geoff continuously got perfect scores. It was weird, how perfect he was...

Soul glances at the clock. "5 minutes!" He announces to the class. He turns his head, looking out at all the students who were now rushing. One student catches his eye; Calypso. She has taken much the same position as him, but unlike him, her hood is up, and she is snoozing away without a care in the world. Geoff doesn't seem worried, either. Soul just shakes his head as he stands, preparing to take the tests.

"One minute!" Some in the class write furiously, while others take huge, slow breaths and stretch, releasing the stress. Finally, time is up, and he announces the end of the test. Soul takes all of them, deliberately taking Calypso's last. He expects it to be blank, or maybe just her name.

Soul kicks her chair over, making her topple over and yelp in surprise. "Wah? Is it over?"

"Yeah. You slept through it all, too." Soul folds his arms over his chest.

She sneers at him while collecting herself. "I sure did." She collects herself and exits the classroom. Soul picks up her test, and his eyes grow to the size of saucers when he sees that not only has she filled it all out, but her answers match Rei's.

_Maybe she's not that much of a brat... _

* * *

Soul takes the last sip of his coffee as he puts the finishing touches on grading the Super Written Exams for Maka's class. The last one he graded was Calypso. She got a perfect, along with Rei and Geoff. Sam came close, only missing two.

Soul runs a hand through his long white streaks, running it over his shoulder and cracking his strained neck. He never really knew how bad teachers had it, until he had to look at the same answer key over and over and mark answers wrong on 50 different tests until 6 that afternoon. How Maka could find joy in doing this almost every day, he would never know.

_Oh shit!_

_Maka!_

Soul jumps up from the desk and races through the school with nothing but Maka on his mind. Liz pokes her head out of another classroom as he speeds past it.

"Soul? Are those tests-"

His mind moves too fast for his lips, so he yells back something like, "Yeahthronthedeskgottagobye!" and leaving a trail of smoke behind him. He runs to the house as fast as he possibly can. It was a short distance, but if he wasn't in a hurry, he wouldn't found it impressive that he had cleared it in only two minutes.

Soul fumbles with his keys, finds the front door key, and uses it. He twists the knob, hearing voices. He enters. "Maka?"

"Shhhhhh!" Kami shushes him from the living room. He walks toward her and finds the t.v. on, playing some chick flick he didn't know. Maka is asleep, her head in her mother's lap. She puts a finger to her lips, eyes pleading. "Trade me places. My leg has been asleep for hours." Soul smiles and takes her place as Maka's pillow. Kami limps to the chair and sits.

"Did she tell you?" Soul absentmindedly brushes the loose strands of hair from Maka's face.

"Yes. And I must say, I'm happy for the two of you. But..." She sighs deeply and props her head up on her arm. "... I don't know how Spirit will take it." Soul goes pale. The mere mention of Maka's still overbearing father make him get images of his internal organs strewn across the walls. "You know Maka and I would never let that happen." Kami reassures him, as if reading his thoughts. "But I do know that he's been nagging you both about this very subject. So I offer this advice; Bring it up on one of his good days. And wait 'till I'm around to, ah, console him." And with that disturbing tidbit, she stands up and leaves.

Soul shutters just thinking about the confrontation with her ex-husband and Maka's overprotective 'father', so he shoves it to the back of his mind. His attention turns to Maka, who stirs in his lap. "Hmmmm... Mama?"

"Not quite." He says, giving her a tired, but genuine, smile as her eyes flutter open. She scoots in closer and grabs onto his waist, using his body to right herself on the couch. She yawns and stretches.

"Where's Mama?"

"She just left." She nuzzles into his neck. The usual smell of him is mixed with marker. She giggles.

"Was it fun playing teacher?"

"If you mean grading tests, then hell no." He turns and kisses her forehead. "But seeing those kids was kinda cool." Soul tries to lift himself off the couch, but Maka impedes his movements.

"Stay. I haven't seen you all day." This was true. On a normal day, Maka would come up to the Death Room to see him on break or at lunch. But today, she wasn't even there. She had a total lack of Soul, and needed to make up for it somehow.

"But... dinner..." He says, pointing at the kitchen. She just shakes her head and pulls him down on her.

"This takes precedence." She mutters into his neck. She didn't know how much marker odors it took to make you high, or if you could even get high from smelling them from a person's body, but she currently didn't have a care in the world besides Soul. She nibbles on his neck, feeling the shivers he she makes. "Tell me."

Soul sighs, giving into her whims. "It was so goddamn boring. I don't know how you put up with it everyday."

Maka takes a break from her nibbles to speak, "I don't do that everyday, you know."

"I know." He attacks her lips, instantly gaining entrance to her mouth. Maka moans, letting his essence, his passion, and his frustration flow through the kiss. She gives him complete control. He had earned it.

She grabs the hem of his suit jacket and pulls him in closer. "I see you got dressed without me today. Good job."

He gives a toothy grin. "What, do you think I'm gonna make some joke about how you're about to undress me?"

"Nope." She grins back, almost as wide and not quite as toothy. "I'm just going to do it."

"Sounds good." With that, she unlaces his tie and he takes off his suit jacket.

**A/N: You thought I was gonna go all the way, didn't ya? **

**My chapters for this are going to be more regular now that I'm on the sequel of my Witch's House story. Just letting you know...**


	23. Sibling

**A/N: Remember waaaaaaay back in the first chapter? When I said I'd only be doing a FEW chapters? Ahhhh, good times...**

**I just want to go on record by saying there is NOTHING in the manga that disproves me with my- hehehe- newest character.**

**Chapter 23: Sibling **

Maka grins like crazy when she wakes up the next morning. For one, it was a Saturday, and she has the whole day to do whatever she wants with Soul. Two, she woke up in her favorite way, in Soul's arms and naked. Three?

The 'whatever she wanted' was turning into a whole day filled with things to take her mind off of the past week. Like movies. And ice cream parlors.

Four? The sun was shining, the birds were chirping. It was just a good day.

Maka wiggles out of Soul's arms with enough finesse as to not wake him. She rights herself on the bed, stretches, and hops off the bed, eagerly rushing to the dresser to pick out her clothes. She was thinking something more casual would feel right today.

A few minutes later, Soul wakes up reluctantly, the sun shining in his face, and Maka not in his arms. He groans, pulling the covers over his eyes. Maka's voice calls from the bathroom. "C'mon, Soul! At least get dressed." She exits the bathroom and stands in front of the bed, putting her hands on her hips. Soul removes the covers from his head. He looks at her with the most lethargic, lazy, please-don't-make-me-get-out-of-bed face she's ever seen, or ever scoffed at. The doorbell rings, and Maka glances at the bedroom door. "Now you have to, we have company."

He just moans at her and rolls over. She sighs. "Yeah, I got it." Maka races down the stairs and rushes to the front door. The doorbell rings again as she turns the handle. She opens the door, getting a burst of sunlight from the morning sun. She blinks away the stars. "Ah, Hi..." Squinting, she can make out a flash of white hair. "Wes?"

"Hi there, Maka. Sorry to bother you so early. Soul wouldn't happen to be home, would he?" Why was he here? And why was he asking for Soul? Maka didn't want to admit it, but she was kind of creeped out by Soul's older brother. He just felt... odd.

"Oh! It's no trouble. Um, let me see if he's up." As she turns to leave, she almost sees the outline of a shorter, also white maned figure standing next to Wes in the doorway. She runs back up the stairs, praying that Soul had heeded her and put on some clothes for their guests.

Of course, like the good guy he was, he was fully clothed by the time she opened the bedroom door. "Who is it?" He inquires.

"It's Wes. He's asking for you." Soul's brow raises.

"Wait... why..." He shakes his head. "Never mind. Did he say why he needs me?" He asks, already walking towards the door. Maka shakes her head no. Soul looks back before leaving the room. "This'll only take a minute." He shuts the door quietly behind him. Maka, not wanting to interfere, takes a seat on the bed. She can only hear the base of their voices as Wes and Soul talk, so she doesn't actually hear any words, just muffled noises.

_I hope this doesn't interfere with my plans for the day... _

The moment she hears the front door close, Maka leaps up and races downstairs. "Soul? What did he-" She turns the corner to the entryway, seeing Soul standing with... a white haired girl.

"Um... Hello." Her red eyes look nervously between Maka and the floor. She holds her hands together politely in front and her feet shift around on the floor. She has on a white, knee-length blouse that matches her long hair and complexion perfectly.

Soul looks to the girl. "This is Maka. He told you about her, right?"

"Oh. Hi..." Maka greets, slightly dumbfounded by how... pure she looks.

Soul tips his chin from the girl to Maka. "You can introduce yourself."

She slowly raises a hand up. "I'm... Rose." Maka takes her soft, gentile hand and shakes it. "I'm Soul's sister."

* * *

"What. The FUCK?!" Maka yells/whispers at Soul. "Staying?!"

"If she had anywhere else to go, I would have shipped her there in an instant, but there's nowhere left." Soul keeps a calm, cool demeanor as they talk in secret. "Wes can't take her because he's leaving in two days for South America. Some client." Rose sits on the couch in the living room while they discuss in the kitchen.

Maka rubs her temples. _Great. Day: ruined. _"Okay, okay. How long?"

Soul shrugs. "Until my dad cools off. Depends on what she did."

"Ask her!"

"She'll start crying."

Maka's expression contorts from frustration to confusion. "What?"

"That's what she does. She's the crybaby." He looks over to the couch, checking to see if she's still seated. "She was ten when I left home, but she cried over every little thing. You need to treat her delicately, or she'll break down, and we'll lose her for hours."

"Are you sure? I mean, this was 6 years ago."

Soul throws his arms up in the air. "Hey, if you want to try, be my guest. But just know that we're gonna have a sobbing teenager on our hands." Maka exists the kitchen and walks up to Rose, sitting next to the frail girl.

"Hey. So, we're both all for having you stay with us, but can you tell us why, exactly?"

Rose shifts uncomfortably. "I- uh- did something pretty bad." She looks down at her feet. "I don't really want to talk about it."

"It's alright. You can stay as long as you like." She says, smiling. She gets no reaction from Rose. "Rose?" Her red eyes have gone blank, like she's spacing out. Maka shakes her the slightest bit, and she snaps to attention.

"Oh! Sorry! I've been spacing out a lot lately." She scratches the back of her head and smiles apologetically. Maka turns back to Soul.

_Crybaby?_

_Huh, she must have matured. What can I say? _

* * *

Turns out Maka's fun filled day was not canceled; only put on hold. Rose told them she could fend for herself, and that if she needed anything, she would call. So, Maka and Soul spent the day wandering Death City, eating various dessert foods, and window shopping, that even Soul though was alright in Death City.

At about noon, Soul can tell something is wrong.

"She hasn't called once." He says, checking his phone. "You'd think she'd call to ask where the pots are or something." Maka shrugs.

"She's pretty smart. She can probably find them on her own." Maka stabs her spoon into her ice cream.

They go to see a movie at four, and then even Maka starts to worry.

"She still hasn't called?"

"No!" Soul runs a hand through his hair. "I think we should call the house, just to check up on her."

"How about we give her until the end of the movie. Then we'll call. Promise." Maka says firmly.

Soul sighs deeply. "Okay."

Soul can't stop his hand from grasping to his phone for the entire movie. Right as the end credits roll, he jumps out of his seat and practically sprints to the exit, leaving Maka behind.

_Maybe it would've been better to have just stayed home today. _She wonders, watching Soul's figure disappear out the exit.

* * *

Maka stands outside the door to the guest bedroom, preparing for her conversation with Soul's sister. Today had been a complete disaster. Soul was totally occupied with Rose, and for what? She was fine; reading a book when they got home. It wasn't her fault, though. So, this was Maka's plan: find out what she did so that she can try and resolve it with her father, and then Rose can go home and Soul can stop stressing over her.

Maka taps on the door. "Rose?"

"Uh, Yeah! Just a second!" _Does she sound... nasally?_

"Are you okay?" Maka calls again through the door.

"Uh huh!" _Definitely. _

She opens the door, donning a pure white nightgown that made her seem even more like an angel. "What's up?" She could have pulled it off, but a few things tip Maka off. First, the informal greeting was unlike her. Second, crying with pale skin withheld no secrets; her eyes were puffy and swollen. Third, her sleeves were drenched.

"Can I come in?" Maka takes a step forward. Rose looks down and nods. She enters, and sits on the bed. Rose sits next to her, like they had the previously, just that morning. Maka's expression softens. She takes her thumb to Rose's chin and wipes, catching a stray tear.

She turns away from the meister. Her throat clenches up again.

"Rose? Will you tell me what's wrong?" Rose stands up, pressing her hands to her stomach. It churns her insides to have to admit this to someone, but she felt trapped if she didn't.

"I'm so... useless." She says, smiling in spite of herself. "Both of my brothers are so talented, so strong. What can I do? Nothing." Her voice trembles and her knees shake more and more with every sentence. "In a family of talent, I'm the normal one. The one everybody looks down on. I can't play. I'm not a weapon. I'm not even smart or pretty. I'm utterly basic."

Maka smiles. "Heh... You know, I bet Soul envies you for just that reason." Rose turns to face Maka, tears in her eyes. "Now, don't get me wrong, you're deluding yourself if you don't think you're pretty. But still... Do you know what it's like? Having your blood boil with madness? Having to subdue it every time you want to use your strength? That's what he goes through every day. Being normal would be a relief for him.

"And as for you being useless-" Maka stands in a huff and points straight at Rose. "You're only 16! You've still got a long time to figure out what your going to do with your life!" She says, smiling confidently.

Rose heaves in a few more breaths before sobbing. She brings her already wet sleeves to her eyes. Maka kneels and wraps herself around the small girl.

**A/N: This is what you get when I have the main point of a chapter, but no details...**

**My inspiration for Rose came from a song named (What a coincidence) Rose. If you guys want to check it out, the link is on my profile.**

**Rose is a developing character that basically JUST popped into my head today. I'm going to implement her into the story as much as I can without giving her an MC title.**

**But anyways, please review and tell me how I'm doing! I always appreciate it. **


End file.
